


My Paper Heart

by Roseredsdesire



Series: The My Heart Series [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom & Betty Cooper Friendship, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Chonidale, F/F, Lesbian Cheryl Blossom, Multi, Sad Cheryl Blossom, Smut, Soft Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Soft Toni Topaz, Southside Serpent Toni Topaz, Toni Topaz Backstory, cheryl blossom needs a friend, choni, choni smut, coming out story, lesbian love story, season one of Riverdale, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseredsdesire/pseuds/Roseredsdesire
Summary: Cheryl Blossom's life was forever changed, on that fateful summer day. When her brothers plan unraveled a darkness descends, upon her life as her light is extinguished. This is the story before the tragedy and how one South Side Serpent, finds and brings her back to life. As Riverdale is overcome by tragedy, Cheryl must learn to cope with the death of her brother. As Toni bares witness to the North side's descent into purgatory, she feels the ever increasingly pull to the beautiful redhead, who was left behind. This is the unequally different story, of one a pink haired South Side Serpent view, as her heartbreak drives her directly into Cheryl's life.-The First Story in the My Paper Heart Series -





	1. Prologue Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet the Blossom twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Paper Heart – is a completely all new story, very different from my others – first it's not in my usual fandom. 
> 
> This beautifully heartbreaking story came over me - while I was driving home, it was a long drive. Therefore, I had a lot of free time to think. Writing for the #Choni ship is powerfully, nerve wracking – it's a popular and beloved one. Also, Cheryl is my favorite character on Riverdale. I look forward to all the connections I'll make – with you the reader. All while delving deeper into the unequally and passionate inter-personal relationships between Toni and Cheryl. I promise we'll get there my loves. 
> 
> I don't own any of these amazing characters! All thanks to the beloved Archie.  
> This story will be rated M. 
> 
> The prologue is sectioned off into parts, it would be to long otherwise. We won't see any #Choni until much later. It will come through don't worry. 
> 
> The Pairings – 
> 
> In the prologue – Jason x Polly / Cheryl x Heather  
> In the story - Cheryl x Toni / Jughead x Betty /Archie x Veronica and Josie / Toni x Jughead / implied Cheryl x Archie / Toni x __ / 
> 
> Yes #Choni is end game but it will be a slow burn to get there. 
> 
> Summary: Cheryl Blossom's life was forever changed, on that fateful summer day. When her brothers plan unraveled a darkness descends, upon her life as her light is extinguished. This is the story before the tragedy and how one South Side Serpent, finds and brings her back to life. As Riverdale is overcome by tragedy, Cheryl must learn to cope with the death of her brother. As Toni bares witness to the North side's descent into purgatory, she feels the ever increasingly pull to the beautiful redhead, who was left behind. This is the unequally different story, of one a pink haired South Side Spirants view, as her heartbreak drives her directly into Cheryl's life. 
> 
> Warning(s) somewhat graphic violence of a child – crude language – lesbian sex
> 
> -CB ♥️🍒

 

_They were as alike as they were different, Cheryl and Jason. Born with porcelain skin, dark expressive eyes and coppery red hair, the twins had the classic looks that caused jealousy. To look at them was to envy them; picture perfect, rich and gorgeous. Though few knew the truth - the firestorm of abuse and the enormous secrets behind those gates of Thornhill. Jason the golden boy groomed to inherit his family's maple business and his older sister Cheryl, the nightmare child._

 

The grass felt prickly against Cheryl's soft skin as she lay in velvet darkness. Tears threading down her alabaster cheeks, the stars the only light in the night. As usual, she'd been unable to sleep – the mansion seeming, clawing and stealing her breath away - within the walls.

 

She'd walked across their park, passed their pool, and nearly to the forest. As she'd carefully climbed the hill, she frequented – Cheryl Blossom loved the stars.

 

She pulled her nightgown tightly around her knees. She refused to shiver --it was weak. The saltness of her tears and the coolness of midnight summer breeze teased her russet curls.

 

He sought her out that night, laying on the hill behind their home. 

 

"Cheryl" he said softy.

 

She gasped, quickly swallowing her tears, '"JJ, you scared me.'"

 

Her voice thick with her tears, she couldn't hide her sadness. He knew, he always knew - but he gave what little respect he could and he didn't ask.

 

They stayed that way awhile, Cheryl speaking about the constellations and stars. She hadn't expected her brother to follow her, but it was welcome.

 

Jason nodded and listened until she ran out words.

 

She was so different from him. He thought, so restless and lost, while he loved their life and never wanted to leave Riverdale. He eagerly awaiting the day, he'd take over the family business. His sister was haunted, he could see the pain behind her chocolate eyes. She wanted something, he didn't - freedom.

 

"I can't believe summer is going so fast" he said as means to encouraging her to talk. He didn't want to fall into an awkward sadness.

 

"I can't wait to get back to Pembrooke."

 

Cheryl sniffed "You would Jason, back to your perfect life."

 

He'd immediately regretted he'd brought up their private day school.

 

_The Blossom twins lived what seemed the perfect life, in the mansion, at the edge of Riverdale. A life of money and entitlement, vacations in Switzerland and cruising the Mediterranean. The grand parties and their name Blossom Maple Syrup, synonymous with Riverdale culture.They'd never attended public school, their parents thought it distasteful. Instead, they attended Pembrooke Academy in the nearby town of the same name, adjacent to Greendale. Jason the all-American boy who played Football and Water Polo his grades never quite as important nor as high as Cheryl's. While he preferred to enjoy a more jocular life his sister was serious and determined to achieve academic success. As his room was covered with Football memorabilia and his sports encompassments Cheryl's room had a cork board covered in her road to Highsmith College._

 

"Hey, we'll be in 7th grade in the new wing, come on Cheryl I'm sure everything will be better..." he trailed off.

 

Cheryl said nothing. Her stomach in tight knots at the prospect. Her anxiety washing over her again, just thinking of school. The place she hated most; it was lonely – constantly watching everyone pass her over hardly living.

 

She loved Jason more than anything, he was after all her only friend. He was her entire world, the only light in the darkness of Thornhill. Always patient and soft spoken with her. He never ignored her and never limited his affections. She was constantly terrified she'd lose him. He was popular and his social life always packed at Pembrooke Academy.

 

While she was overlooked in school, summer was divine. She cherished these summer days; endless time with her Jason and her Nanna Rose who dotted on the twins.They'd spend hours with her at Thistle House, they'd ride their horses, picnics, boat rides, they'd go to work the Twilight Drive-In and to Pops. They never spent a moment apart, perfection to Cheryl. She sometimes wondered if her brother was happy, but as if on cue, he squeezed her hand and smiled.

 

Jason always sensing her sadness he pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you sissy" he said playfully.

 

Cheryl felt the coldness begin to ebb away, at his gentleness. "I love you too JJ."

 

He meant every word; her sadness broke his heart. He often thought back to when she'd wanted her own birthday party when they'd been children. He watched her pain when no one arrived, finally insisting they share a birthday, to spare her this added heartache. She was his best friend and he constantly worried about her. What would happen when life would force them to grow apart? He loved the summer months, Cheryl seemed so much more at ease. He ached to think she'd spend another school year friendless.

 

"I don't know what I'd do without you"Cheryl murmured sleepily.

 

"You'll never have to, sis' he said immediately. "You're stuck with me but - we should probably go in before mother" he said with distaste "finds us out of bed."

 

"You go on JJ" she said wistfully "I think I want to stay a little longer."

 

He sighed but nodded. "Alright, Cheryl but please don't catch cold. We have plans tomorrow, remember?" He said all smiles.

 

How could she ever forget, it was the fourth of July, it was their special tradition to take their boat on Sweetwater River.

 

"I didn't and you wouldn't let me anyway," She found herself pushing a false cheerfulness into her voice.

 

He smirked that was true, _why mess with a good thing._ He was so grateful she wasn't sad anymore.

 

"I'll be in soon" she said softy.

 

He left her there on the hill watching the stars as the darkness closed in on her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note : Please read and review ♥️🍒 it means the world. I've written up to part VII - all corrected too. So another update is coming soon. ♥️♥️♥️
> 
> Customarily posts will be every Wednesday until I run out of corrected parts. ♥️ #Choni in later chapters obviously. 
> 
> THIS STORY IS ALSO ON WATTPAD TOO.
> 
> For updates follow me on  
> Instagram-cheryl__marjorie_bombshell  
> And Tumblr- cherriescroquetandarchery
> 
> -CB ♥️🍒


	2. Prologue Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet an important character and learn more about Cheryl Blossom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note : Please read and review ♥️🍒 it means the world!
> 
> AN EXTRA - big thank you to littlebellepepper - on your amazing messages this morning! I loved how much you enjoyed the dialogue between JJ and Cheryl! Here is another part that includes some lovely dialogue between Cheryl and another important character - I'm introducing today! 
> 
> My loves in case you couldn't already tell - hehe - Cheryl is my favourite character. 
> 
> I am posting two parts today, happy Riverdale Wednesday!!!  
> A new post coming next Wednesday the 24th!!!

In the moments we cherish most, we lose track of time. Summer was like that for Cheryl, as summer slipped away like the sun fading over the mountains. She blinked and it was all but gone, Autumn fast approaching. Her heart pounded with dread as the day fast approached their return to Pembrooke.

Jason was so excited though he tried to hide it from his sisters' prying eyes. He couldn't wait to get back on the football field. Summer was all about Cheryl, but school he felt guilty acknowledging wasn't. It was no wonder she felt left out. He hoped she'd make at least one friend this year. He still gave her so much of his time without complaint willingly. He just nervously thought of the day he'd end up getting a girlfriend. He'd been able to avoid it in years past, but he was trying for captain of the football team this year. He felt a sickening dread, thinking of having to split his time between his best friend and a girlfriend.

The night before the twins return to Pembrooke, Cheryl was lost in a plan. She wasn't going to have another socially dead year, she was determined. She pushed her long coppery locks behind her headband slowly, lost in thought. The best course of action she reasoned, was to create a bulleted list. It didn't take long until she thought to create a small group of new, lost and otherwise socially insignificant, girls. They shouldn't know much about her, that was important too. She'd need to have that mask of mystery, so she'd be brave enough.

Together they'd build their group for one reason-- to be popular. She had the money – the means she just needed friends. She'd never be alone again. _Never_.

September passed, Cheryl always observing the other girls – with determination. She had such a glint in her eyes again. He wondered but didn't ask though as football took over, he soon forgot.

As Homecoming fast approached, the eldest twin began to lose hope. She was back in the library for lunch every day. She'd read most of the age appropriate books in the public area years ago. Her interest, now, peeked when she realized - new doors were open to her. The Pembrooke housed some books for the older students and teachers. She'd always wanted access, but due to her class wasn't allowed. Now she took full advantage.

It was a Wednesday, the day her life began to change. She carefully selected a book and found a cozy chair, having quickly eaten her lunch. Normally should have easily lost herself, but today was different.

She sighed as she stood up to return it. As her eyes combed the stakes, she noticed a girl she'd seen a few times. She must've been new. She thought of her plan – her heart racing. She might be perfect; she'd been waiting to approach her. She'd just been too nervous to do it, surrounded by other students. She took a tentative step and then another slowly.

The sunshine streaming in through the bay windows behind was giving her an ethereal look. Cheryl winced it almost hurt to look at her. Her stomach was in knots, she'd always been painfully shy – never having the confidence of Jason. He was beloved by their family and his natural self-reliance encouraged everyone to be his friend.

She took another step chastising herself for being weak. She'd planned and she never gave up --she was a Blossom. She finally sat down across from the girl. She clutched her book to her chest like a life preserver. _Now what?_

Saved from further thought, as the girl looked up. Her big soulful green eyes meeting coffee with a quizzical look. Cheryl froze speechless, confusion eminent on her face.

"Can I help you?" said the stranger cautiously, a soft smile on her lips.

Cheryl blushed nervously, _say something._

The girl tried again, this time placing her book down on the table. "Hi there," she said softly.

_Do something say something._

"Can I help you?"

"I.... I...I" she stuttered out. "I've read almost all the books in this library; I can't find anything that interests me."

The girl nodded encouragingly.

"So, I was wondering, you seem really engrossed in your book...could you recommend something?" Her cheeks nearly as red as her hair, she waited. _Okay that sounded convincing._

Now it was her turn to look shy, a blush on her soft olive cheeks.

"Oh, this old book...." she murmured "it's not really that good. I've read it a million times."

Cheryl looked down at the title, Annie on My Mind, before she flipped it over and clutched it to her chest. A perfect mirroring of Cheryl's stance.

The conversation seemed over, and Cheryl felt hopeless. She'd been so brave, but this girl clearly saw her as odd and distasteful. She felt hot unshed tears behind her eyes, and she bit her lip, as she got up turning away.

"Wait" the girl spoke again "where are you going? I thought you wanted a book recommendation?"

Cheryl immediately turned back, a curiously adorable expression on her face.

 _Say something_ – "Yes I'd like that."

"Aw okay good, by the way, my name is Heather Alanna Langley." She said in her uniquely rich southern accent.

Cheryl continued to blush. "Ah, nice to meet you Heather, my name is Cheryl – Cheryl Marjorie Blossom."

"Then I'm very glad to meet Cheryl Blossom." Heather said smiling.

"Likewise, Heather" Cheryl spoke happily.

"So, give me some book recommendations?"

Heather continued to smile. "My pleasure."

Cheryl still couldn't believe she'd talked to the new girl, Heather. Her heart was still pounding as though she'd run a marathon by the end of the day.

She pulled her red coat around herself, the chill of the October breeze, blowing her hair.

They'd talked until the bell rang, Heather loved to read, and she had a lot of books to recommend. Cheryl had instantly felt drawn to her. She'd been disappointed when the period ended. Heather had said they'd catch up the next day. She asked, would Cheryl be in the library around the same time. Cheryl had assured her that yes she would before parting ways.

As she stood on the curb, waiting for their driver, she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Someone's in a rush, huh Blossom?" came a familiar voice.

Cheryl felt her heart clench with nervousness as she turned to smile at Heather.

"Hey Langley and yes, I'm kinda chilly."

Heather chuckled and nodded. "The cold did kind of sneak up, though to be honest, I'm not used to this kind of weather in general."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, well I'm new here, somehow I neglected to mention that earlier...."

Cheryl gave Heather her best encouraging smile, hoping she'd continue.

"My family is from Savannah Georgia, but my dad's business brought us north."

She shivered visibly and Cheryl had the overwhelming desire to offer Heather her extra sweater. Instead she blushed and looked down shyly. "Are you waiting for...?"

"My step monster" Heather sniffed.

"Aw ohh......"

"It's okay Blossom" she said "my parents have been separated for two years now. I chose to live with my dad, my mum is a jetsetter and refuses to parent me."

Cheryl felt rather envious how nice it would be if her abusive mother disappeared too.

"But hey," Heather said suddenly breaking the redhead's thought process. "She's always late, maybe I could call her and tell her to meet me somewhere. I'd be down to getting a bite to eat, how about you?"

She felt her heart stop and a blush rising in her cheeks. _Did she just ask me to hang out?_

"I mean it's okay if...."

"N...n...o... I'd lov......like that." Cheryl stuttered, shyly.

"Yay!" Heather said enthusiastically "I really didn't want to go home yet anyway!"

"Alright well," the eldest Blossom twin said thoughtfully "we could go to the local diner?" _Not Pops_ – That place was hers and Jason's.

"I know this place in downtown Pembrooke, the Starlight Diner." In truth, she'd only seen it from the car as she'd been driven out of town. She'd never been invited there or invited anyone herself. The Starlight was a local hot spot and date place she realized and her cheeks turned scarlet.

"I love diner food!" Heather interrupted. "When we lived in Canada when I was little, my daddy used to take me every Saturday."

She was almost wistful, Cheryl thought again wishing she could give some sort of comfort to Heather.

"Well then call your step monster" she said smiling "and my driver can take us there."

Heather didn't waste any time and with her company the wait wasn't excruciating. They soon found themselves in the back of the town car on the way to the Starlight Diner.

Heather ordered a chocolate milkshake and Cheryl ordered her usual a strawberry. As Elvis's song ' **good luck charm** ' played the girls sat in comfortable silence.

Cheryl decided to be the one to speak first. "So how do you like living in Pembrooke?"

"Actually, I live in Greendale" she said smiling. "It's not bad we have a big house and a huge yard for my dog Sasha. It's just me, Lauren that's my step mom's name" she made a face laughing "and my dad. I have an older step sister, but she's in college. How about you, Cheryl?"

Other than Jason, or Nanna Rose she'd never had anyone interested in herself. She felt nervous bit her lip thoughtfully. "Well, I live in Riverdale, my parents own the Blossom Maple Syrup company."

"Oh my god!" Heather said clapping her hands in delight. "I use your syrup every weekend on my pancakes! You're so tasty." She blushed realizing what she'd said.

Cheryl's mouth gaped; her heart fluttered.

"I mean the syrup is so tasty" Heather gasped.

Cheryl felt disappointed, but she didn't know why. It wasn't proper what Heather said. All the same she couldn't understand why such a simple slip would make her feel so many things. She sighed, "our business is on the grounds of Thornhill. I am a twin too," she said cautiously. As an entire new set of worries started to overwhelm her.

"A twin!"

"Yes, his name is Jason."

"No, not the captain of the football team?"

"Yes, that's him."

"I wasn't sure, I figured you would be related, you share the same last name."

"Ah, yeah, he's my best friend – _my only friend_ – he's a sweetheart."

"You're so lucky, I've always wanted a sibling I could be close to, but Melanie doesn't care about me at all."

"Her loss" Cheryl said blushing.

"Probably" Heather said laughing, "but now I have you! So, who needs her!"

Cheryl's face was one of shock, though she tried to hide it. Heather smiled softly and reached over and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship Cheryl" she said gently.

"I think so too" Cheryl said, blushing as she saw Heather was still holding her hand.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note : Again follow me on Instagram and Tumblr for updates and goodies. Sometimes I do post a little earlier! ;) 
> 
> find me on tumblr : cherriescroquetandarchery  
> and Instagram : cheryl__marjorie_bombshell ♥️🍒
> 
> I love hearing from you! So send me a message anytime!  
> Still looking for my Toni - interested parties apply now ;) 
> 
> All my love xxx  
> -CB ♥️🍒


	3. Prologue Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cheryl and Heather become best friends! Or when Clifford and Penelope interfere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note - I am so excited for everyone to read this part, our story is really rolling now! 
> 
> Currently I am drinking 'Caramel Apple' tea, a dash of sugar and drop of you - you guessed it Blossom Maple Syrup hehe! 
> 
> A big shout out to this truly - amazing wonderful writer - alexconfusion on their sensational #Choni story here on Achieve - Budding Rose! Check it out y'all - I promise its gorgeous! Also a big thank you to theauthenticme, for your interest in my story! We #Choni fans need to stick together and fill this world with so much rich and vibrant blossoming fan inspired work! ♥️🍒💚🐍 
> 
> I hope this part will inspire many new connections to all of you! I love hearing from you so PM me anytime! 
> 
> A new part will be released next Wednesday! Is everyone excited for the new episodes to begin?! I'll be on tumblr and Instagram tonight - if anyone wants to talk #CHONI hehe. ALSO I JUST reblogged a sneak peek from tonight's episode/ on tumblr. FEEL FREE TO CHECK it out. 
> 
> And again - this girl can dream lol - but still looking for my Toni - apply if your interested hehe. ♥️🍒

Cheryl spent every weekend after their first milkshake day at Heather's. She loved it there, however big it seemed, it was full of warmth. Heather loved Cheryl's company and insisted they spend lots of time together. She wanted her to sleep over every Saturday, which Cheryl only too gladly agreed.

Heather gave Cheryl the guest bedroom right beside hers. It connected with a Jack-and-Jill bathroom between. She'd been shy at first to sleep away from home. What if her mother forbid it?

She wasn't aware that Jason had insisted – his twin deserved a friend. She still came home Sunday mornings to spend with him, it was their time she said. She'd never miss their time together for anyone.

As the Autumn leaves fell and Halloween passed, Heather began to get restless. She often asked; when she'd be allowed to come to Thornhill.

Cheryl felt the bite of fear eating away at her heart. Terror. What if Heather came over and decided she preferred JJ, to her.

That was bad, but worse if Jason preferred Heather. She couldn't stomach losing Heather to Jason. So, she put Heather off with every excuse she could fathom.

It wasn't until the first snow of December; she ran out excuses.

"Please Cher" Heather begged. "Please can I come to your house this weekend?"

Cheryl felt her heart sink, but she nodded anyway.

Which was how she ended up in this situation, rushing to clean up her room Saturday morning.

"Hey sis!" Jason said pushing the door open, "when is Heather going to get here? I've heard so much about her, I'm kinda really excited."

"Sometime after lunch JJ."

"Alright hopefully I meet her before practice."

"Sure."

"Don't you want me to meet your best friend?"

"You're my best friend.... JJ...she's just...." Cheryl still wasn't able label what they had.... The title friend ached in a weird way.

"Aw sis, Jason said giving his sister a hug "you're my best friend too, but it's okay if she's also your best friend."

She nodded not wanting to protest.  
It was just a little after twelve when the doorbell rang, Cheryl froze in her doorway.  
Jason poked his head out of his room next to hers and smiled.

Cheryl rushed out of her room and down the stairs her cheeks with a rosy glow. She was all nervous and her hand was shaking as she opened the door.

Heather was standing outside with her overnight bag slung over her left shoulder. Her long dark hair was all curly and she was wearing Chapstick, a Pembrooke t-shirt, jeans and classic Converse shoes. She smiled and reached out and hugged her right away.

"Cher!" She said giggling "aren't you going to invite me in?"

Cheryl stepped away from the door and Heather waltzed in.

"Brr it's cold out there" she shivered "snow yuck!"

Cheryl smirked but as she noticed her brother on the landing her smile became strained.

"Hey sis, aren't you going to introduce me?" Jason said playfully.

Heather looked up and smiled broadly.

Cheryl's brother had her eyes, her hair - but where Cheryl had a serious and sophisticated aura – her twin brother was jocular and lighthearted, she could tell.

He came rushing down the stairs and immediately engulfed her in a hug.

"Any friend of my sister's is a friend of mine!" He said smiling.

Heather really was beautiful, he noticed as he released her - soft features, dark ebony hair and big green eyes sticking. He felt his own cheeks burn a little when he noticed his sister's dangerous look. He stepped back further just in case.

"So, you're the infamous Jason" she said laughing. "I've heard so much about you!"

"Likewise! I've been wanting to meet you!"

"I've been excited too!" Heather said just as animatedly. 

"Jason, Cheryl!" came a haughty voice from the solarium, "who is at the door?"

"Just Cheryl's friend," Jason said.

"Well invite her in then..." came the voice of Penelope Blossom.

Cheryl cringed, which wasn't lost on Heather. She reached out affectionally, but the elder twin stepped away quickly. Heather frowned but followed Jason into the other room, Cheryl a safe distance behind.

Penelope was sitting in the winter sunshine, on what was probably an uncomfortable sofa, Heather thought. She looked like royalty and demanded perfection.

"You must be Heather," Penelope said arrogantly. "Our Cheryl's only friend."

Heather saw the tears in her friends' eyes and Jason looked livid.

"Well tell me – what does your father do?" Penelope continued ignoring Jason's disbelief and Cheryl's watery eyes.

"My dad is the owner of Madison Co." she said confidently.

"Madison Co. ah," Penelope smiled "the new company that distributes our maple sugar? Right?"

Heather smirked and nodded.

Cheryl saw the dangerous glint in her mothers' eyes and she felt sick.

"Why my dear girl! How nice to have you here, sadly my dear husband is away on business or he'd love to have met you too."

Jason looked at his sister she looked terrified.

"That's okay Mrs. Blossom, I'm sure I will someday."

"Yes of course, but please call me Penelope. Now Cheryl don't be a poor hostess, show our guest to her room and give her some refreshment. You're so stupid, child." 

Cheryl stepped forward blushing and worrying her lip. "Okay mumsy,' she said carefully.

"Good be off with you then – but it was very nice to meet you Heather dear – I'll see you at dinner."

Cheryl scrambled to leave the room and Heather looked at Jason fearfully.  
He shrugged. His mother was a witch he knew that.

"Jason isn't it time for football practice?"

Penelope asked as the girls exited the room.

"Yes, mother" he said.

"I'll call the driver."

.

"So, this is my room" she pointed "my room is next to Jason's and your room is down the hall." Cheryl said.

"It's so big" Heather said nervously. "Kind of spooky."

Cheryl nodded regretfully. Her house would never be as welcoming as Heather's.

"Would it be okay if I just slept in your room?" Heather asked hesitantly "with you?"

Cheryl felt her stomach twist as her cheeks reddened. She shook her head. "I guess not you can have the trundle bed."

Heather nodded smiling and followed the redhead into her room.

Dinner at Thornhill was normally very subdued. Penelope eating in stony silence unless she felt like praising her son for something. She completely ignored her daughter unless she wanted to ridicule her.

  
Tonight was different, her attention was all on Heather. She simpered and generally overly attended to Cheryl's friend. She asked her questions about her father, about their business, where they lived. She was absolutely taken with Heather and she made it no secret.

"Jason" she said suddenly, as dessert arrived. "I wonder, if....it would be appropriate to invite the Langley's to the club?" She smirked as though the idea hadn't been growing in her mind all night.

Jason looked at his sister and then at Heather. He knew he was expected to say yes. So, he did.

"Wonderful," Penelope said. "I will telephone them tomorrow. Clifford will be very delighted too."

Cheryl felt sick. She wanted to disappear – it was exactly what she feared.

Heather looked at eldest twin, frowning confused. Why did she look so upset, why had Penelope shown such an interest, in her.

It was a few days later when Cheryl realized exactly what her mother was planning. She'd heard hushed voices in the parlor and she carefully listened at the key hole.

"We need to get Jason to invite Heather to the Sugar Christmas Ball" her mother said. "Can you imagine what a match?"

Cheryl felt hot tears on her cheek. She couldn't understand why she was suddenly so upset.

"It would paint a very appealing picture' her father said thoughtfully.

"Can you imagine Mr. Langley's daughter on our sons' arm..."

Cheryl could hear her mother's delight. It turned the blood in her veins to ice. She shivered uncontrollably and the tears on her cheeks burned.

"She'd make a perfect girlfriend too" her father continued.

"That's what I was thinking, of course my love" Penelope said smugly.

"You're so smart my love."

"I'm glad you think so.... there's just one little problem."

"And that would be?"

Cheryl heard her father say.

" **Cheryl** \--your daughter."

"Quite right my love, but don't worry I'll talk to Jason. We'll convince him to ask her to the ball, the rest will follow. Jason has Cheryl wrapped around his finger. If he talks to her, she'll go along with it."

Cheryl stumbled away in tears.

She hoped they'd forget their plans but of course that was silly. It was a week later, and Heather was staying over for the second time.

As she spooned her Nana Rose's famous potato leek soup to her lips, her mother spoke smugly.

"Jason and Cheryl, I have some very exciting news."

Jason looked at his twin sister, assessing her mood. She wouldn't look at him.

Heather who was sitting between them didn't know what to do.

"It is actually I am sure you'll be thrilled." Penelope waiting for her captive audience to interject.

Clifford nodded and gestured for her to continue.

"You're both old enough to attend the Sugar Christmas Ball this year." She said cheerfully.

Cheryl dropped her spoon with a clatter.

Penelope frowned.

"Mother, that seems more like something that would interest Cheryl." Jason said cautiously.

"No, indeed" Clifford spoke for the first time. "This impacts you too."

"We were hoping, Jason, dear – you'd be willing to take Heather as your escort."

Cheryl felt the familiar heat of tears behind her eyes and looked pleadingly at Jason.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, mother" Jason said sympathetically "she's Cheryl's friend."

"I'm flattered" Heather said shyly "but really he doesn't have to."

"He most certainly does" Penelope said an edge to her voice. "I already asked your parents and they think it's a wonderful idea."

Cheryl scowled and her mother gave her a withering look.

"Very good it's all decided then" Clifford said. "Cheryl don't worry we'll find you an appropriate escort, too. Now let's enjoy the rest of our meal."

Cheryl looked down at her soup, all eyes were on her. She looked up and was greeted by a friendly smile from Nanna Rose. Heather tried to squeeze her hand comfortingly, Cheryl resisted the affection.

Jason sighed, he didn't know what to do, he was pretty sure he couldn't get out of it. "Um Heather" he said kindly "would you be my date for the ball?"

She nodded smiling.

"I am sorry sis" Jason whispered.

Cheryl refused to say a word; her whole world was turning upside down. She felt like she was drowning, she didn't even wait to be excused. She quickly left the table in tears.

Heather tried to get up to follow her, but Jason, whispered "no". He knew she needed a feww minutes alone. He never felt more terrible in his life. _What have I done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: I hope everyone is loving this story! Are you interested in what inspired my idea? 
> 
> We're still a long way off from #Choni but we all love a slow burn no ;) Read - review and like!
> 
> And as always I am  
> find me on tumblr : cherriescroquetandarchery  
> and Instagram : cheryl__marjorie_bombshell ♥️🍒
> 
> ♥️🍒💚🐍 - CB


	4. Prologue Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cheryl finds herself realising her feelings for Heather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note : Hello my lovies! Happy Riverdale Wednesday! And I am back! Hehe! Did you miss me? I bet everyone is excited for tonight's episode? I know I am - but best news I get to watch it live. I can't wait to discuss this chapter and Riverdale with you! 
> 
> Thank you for all the readership! I've been enjoying this amazing #Choni story myself since my last update. It's called I was Gonna Die Young, Now I Gotta Wait For You Honey. This author has complexly rewritten season two with so much more# Choni. Y'all will want to check this one out hehe! Also search google - for Something's Gotta Give (Something's Gotta break) by GoesOnAndOn - this is an amazing story! 
> 
> This part is really introduces the Heather and Cheryl relationship, we only imagined - when Cheryl told Toni, at Pops. I have loved writing this dynamic but I am excited to move the story ahead. I want get us all to the #Choni stuff too! 
> 
> ♥️🍒💚🐍 - CB

The days of December flew by, Cheryl ignoring the ball as much as possible. It wasn't easy as Christmas Eve approached all too quickly.

She'd been avoiding Heather too; their friendship had suddenly become strained.Heather was distraught and confused, she couldn't reach Cheryl no matter what she did. Even more alarming was how she shied away from physical affection. Heather was used to being able to hug her and hold her hand. Now her best friend was a million miles beyond her grasp. She was heartbroken. She knew she shouldn't have accepted the invitation with Jason. She'd much rather have been Cheryl's date. _How was she so oblivious, how could she be so cruel?_

Cheryl seemed more amenable almost normal on weekends if Heather didn't come over. She was all too happy to go to Heather's house though. Honestly, that was fine with Heather; she'd rather be alone with her anyway. Still she kept her at arm's length and was less than affectionate.

The week before Christmas arrived too soon for Cheryl. She was incredibly depressed and scared. Her worst fear having come true, Heather and Jason. Her heart was shattered in a way she couldn't understand. Why did it matter if her brother dated her friend? She was so confused.

_Why did the word friend make her sick? Why did she want something else...from Heather?_

Something she couldn't put into words. It was wordless, she only felt she understood a little better when Heather hugged her. She ached for those affectionate moments, but she denied them. She shied away from even the hugs she used to welcome. She never felt more distraught thinking about Jason and Heather walking into the ball hand in hand.

That should have been her moment? Hers and Jason's was that the problem? No. It was something else....but Heather was a part of it.

On Christmas Eve, Cheryl put the finishing touches on her makeup sadly, before getting dressed.

She stood up smoothing out her signature red dress. She couldn't sit on the bed, all night. The red dress was new; she'd bought it the same day she'd gotten Heather's gift. She'd wrapped it up in a beautiful box, she hoped – this present would show good will.

She'd put her confusion aside for her brother. She just wanted everyone to be happy. So, what if she wasn't.

She carefully walked down the stairs to the parlour to wait for Heather's family to drop her off.

She sat in the window seat of the solarium instead. It had begun to snow, and she watched as it drifted down, they'd have a white Christmas this year. She hardly even noticed she was crying, but her heart ached.

Christmas has always been one of her favourite times of the year.

Clutching Heather's gift to her chest she winced with the effort, it took to stop crying. She schooled her features as the doorbell sounded. She heard her brother, mother and father in the entry way welcoming Heather. She stood carefully in her new kitten heels. She pranced onto the parquet floor with a false sense of confidence. Jason turned and smiled but Heather's cheeks reddened.

"Oh Cheryl" she breathed softly "you're so beautiful."

Startled by the complement, she suddenly felt that all too familiar shyness and blushed.

Heather felt weak at the sight of her best friend. Her long coppery curls falling around her perfect shoulders, the dress showing just the hint of the future to come.

She blanched, she suddenly felt dizzy, she reached into her coat pocket. _Yes, Cheryl's gift was still there._

"Well we need to be going" Penelope said. Thankfully she was unaware of the heated blush of the girls. Jason noticed though and he began to understand what Cheryl couldn't. He smiled. He just wanted his sister to be happy.

The spell was all but shattered as the Blossoms and Heather Langley walked into the Pembrooke Country Club. It was quite a sight, the mountains of food, the couples dancing, the champagne fountain, the decorations – it looked like a winter wonderland. Cheryl gasped. She reached for Heather's hand and squeezed it without thinking.

Heather blushed as she felt the softness of Cheryl's gloved hand. She quickly dropped it when Penelope gave Cheryl a dangerous look.

"Now, Jason" she instructed "make sure you show Heather a good time."

She didn't even try to hide her contempt. "And Cheryl – obviously we couldn't find you an escort. So just mingle and try not to get in anyone's way" she said tersely.

"Okay mumsy" she said mechanically. It would do no good to show her sadness. She wandered off leaving Heather and Jason alone.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked her softly. He wasn't sure what was appropriate. He was pretty sure that Cheryl and Heather wanted to be alone together. He wanted his sister to explore whatever she might feel. But he also didn't want her to get punished.

She nodded. As he took her in his arms and spun her around the floor. She continued to watch Cheryl until she was lost to sight.

Cheryl stood in what in summer was the botanical gardens of the club. She let the snow fall on her cheeks, it was welcome. She let the tears fall – finally alone. She didn't care anymore.

"Cher" came Heather's voice.

Cheryl gasped and wiped her cheeks forcefully.

"I am over here Heather" she said smoothly.

"Oh okay, I got so worried...when" she stopped. "Cheryl you're crying. No why are you crying?"

"I am not crying."

"Don't lie to me."

"Okay so what if I am crying."

"But why?" she tried to hold Cheryl, but her best friend stepped out of reach.

"Stop it Blossom" she said frustrated "stop freezing me out!"

"What does it matter Langley?" Cheryl said coldly.

Now it was Heather's turn to feel tears on her own cheeks.

Cheryl turned when she heard Heather sniff and she frowned. She took a tentative step closer. Closer. Closer.

"Oh, please don't cry, Heather" she moaned. "I am not worth it."

"What are you talking about?" Heather ragged. "You're more than worth it and you're breaking my heart."

"What! Me! How what?! You're here with my brother? How am I breaking your heart?" _Try your breaking mine_.

"Don't you know?" Heather hiccupped.

"No, I don't."

"I thought it was pretty obvious!"

"Obviously no or I wouldn't be so stupid." Cheryl yelled.

"You're not stupid, Cher" Heather cried. 'You're absolutely astonishing!"

Cheryl's mouth fell open in surprise. _She thinks I am astonishing._

"Yes, you're just..." Heather hadn't been prepared to pour her heart at that moment. Yet she barreled on bravely without fear. "You're so perfect Cheryl, you're beautiful and breath-taking and I am ...."

"You're what...." Cheryl whispered shyly.

"I can't believe you haven't noticed," Heather continued – unable to finish her thought. "You saw what I was reading the day we met. How could you think Jason is the Blossom I've wanted?"

Cheryl was speechless. _What is happening._

"He isn't my type."

Cheryl continued to stand perfectly still as the snow fell slowly. She couldn't say a word; every wish was bubbling up from inside. She felt like crying and laughing at the same time.

"I am gay!" Heather finally said.

Cheryl felt her eyes well up with tears again. Her cheeks burned.

"And...." Heather gasped "it's you I want, Cheryl – I am in love with you" she cried.

Cheryl didn't have time to grasp what Heather said before her lips found their desire. Never had she felt anything so soft, so amazing, so right. She tasted her own tears and Heather's; she was completely emotional. She was undone at something so simple.

Now she realized what she'd been feeling, jealousy – she'd wanted Heather all this time.... not as a friend but .... more. She greedily wrapped her arms around her best friend's neck and kissed her back as though it was her life line.

As Heather pulled back, she was smiling. "So, you like me too, I guess?"

"Yes, I really do." Cheryl said, "I just didn't know. And I love you too."

Heather blushed and hugged Cheryl close."I am sorry I didn't tell you before, I thought you knew. I thought you knew and didn't like me."

"And that's why you said yes to Jason?"

"Yeah well I thought it would be better to come as his date and maybe dance with you. Then not be invited at all."

Cheryl could only nod slowly.

"But I am so glad I did. Oh Cheryl – you mean so much to me. I just couldn't keep this a secret from you. I mean you're my ...."

"My best friend?"

"I hope I am more than that now...." She giggled shyly.

"Well obviously" Cheryl flirted.

"Be my girlfriend?"

Cheryl could only smile and nod. She was still completely lost for words.

This night had completely gone in a direction she'd never expected, it was better. It was perfect. And she squeezed Heather's hand and drew it to her lips to kiss.

"Let's go in, I don't want mumsy to come looking for us...."

Heather smirked and nodded.

"Will you dance with me later? In the solarium tonight? After everyone goes to bed?"

Cheryl smiled. "Absolutely, my love." She leaned in again and kissed her softly "I would love nothing more – my sweetheart. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: We're still a long way off from #Choni but we all love a slow burn right hehe. I am posting the next part today too - so keep checking back! 
> 
> Also still looking for my Toni - applications accepted here ;) Or maybe I've already found her? Heheh. 
> 
> As always reviews are appreciated. 
> 
> ♥️🍒💚🐍 - CB


	5. Prologue Part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cheryl and Jason work out a plan to hide her new relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Second posting of the day - aren't y'all lucky! I won't always post two parts every Wednesday! 
> 
> I'll be back next Wednesday with Part VI - can't wait for chapter 1. I have tentatively planned my writing schedule, the prologue will have 10 parts. I also will write season 1 and season 2 in 10 parts. I hope I will always be able to post every Wednesday! 
> 
> This part was so much fun to write and I hope it will be well loved. 
> 
> I can't wait to hear what everyone has to say! Riverdale tonight! :) 
> 
> I can't wait to see how Betty and Toni work together - I am behind this friendship! Also we're all here for the #Choni. 
> 
> Also check out YouTube - Sweetwater Secrets for the after show! 
> 
> ♥️🍒💚🐍 - CB

  
Everything changed forever - with one kiss.

Cheryl's had no way of knowing what three little words could mean. They'd bring her such joy, but they'd eventually head to grief. Three little words said with devotion – impacting her life so painfully.

Soft whispers and kisses were exchanged with their Christmas gifts as the snow fell. It continued for days; January arrived. New Years – another kiss. Two young adolescent girls falling all too quickly. It was thoughtless as most first loves are beautiful – fragile and new. Cheryl Blossom had never felt so alive.

It was too risky they thought, having her at Thornhill. After the Sugar Christmas Ball, Jason, Cheryl, Penelope and Clifford had rode home in silence. It hadn't gone exactly the way any of them had expected. Penelope was, however, pleased that Jason had danced every dance with Heather.

She made it no secret. Her pleasure was evident, she made sure Cheryl knew.  
Cheryl refused to look her mother in the eyes. She knew she'd see her verbal abuse wasn't affecting her. She'd be furious.

As February arrived so did a wash in snow and cold – so did the Pembroke's Valentine's Day dance. Cheryl watched the snow swirling in turns of ecstasy blanketing the world in pure love. She bit her lip; she'd just gotten home from Heather's. They'd talked at length about the dance. They'd talked until Heather was kissing her and Cheryl forgot her name.

Her heart was heavy, she knew love was supposed to make her happy. She shivered knowing that even though she loved being Heather's girlfriend. It was equally painful hiding it – stressful and sickening. She bit back a sob.

They couldn't be a normal couple and hiding frustrated Cheryl. It made her volatile and explosive, constantly crying – waking up to a wet pillow. She was terrified that Heather would break it off.

They couldn't even see each other as much. Penelope kept insisting Jason invite Heather over, which he pretended to do. Cheryl wasn't allowed to go to Heather's – no she should come there. It had gotten so bad; Cheryl had taken to lying – something that made her even sicker.

A week after the dance, in the first days of January, she'd gone to Thistle House. She'd told Nanna Rose a little – but she might have realized more. She didn't judge her granddaughter either way - giving her a big warm hug.

It was from then on Nanna Rose and Cheryl became even closer, sharing a secret. Whenever - Cheryl wanted to see Heather, she'd say she was going to Thistle House.

The reality was she went to Heather's for a night. 

"What's wrong sis?" Jason said pushing open her door.

Cheryl looked away from the window and quickly brushed the stray tears away.

Jason took a tentative step; he knew Cheryl had been crying.

He gathered his older twin into his arms and hugged her tight.

"Please tell me what's wrong? Are you sick? Should I get mother?"

Cheryl gasped, tears – threading her cheeks, leaking onto her brothers' shoulder. She couldn't keep this a secret anymore. He was her best friend.

"Please Cher," he said using her nickname. His voice was full of love, compassion and patience. He hated seeing his sister like this it upset him terribly.

And it all came out. Jason listened. He was a little hurt she hadn't said anything sooner but still he understood. He hugged her tightly at the end.

He'd only had suspicions but was overjoyed that Cheryl and Heather had realized their feelings. He also knew, immediately, this was a difficult situation for both girls. He felt anger toward his parents, shame and hurt.

"What am I going to do?" Cheryl said between sobs. "I mean Nanna Rose has been helpful but..."

"No, I get it. Don't worry! I promise you'll never have to go through this alone again. I am here." Jason pledged.

Cheryl gave her brother a watery smile. "I love you JJ" she said softly.

"I love you too Cher" he said bravely. "We'll fix this – I'll help you."

"How?" Cheryl's question hung in the air – cold and naked. So simple, but so difficult to answer.

And so, they sat together on the window seat watching the snow falling quietly through the darkness.

It was a few days later at lunch that Jason approached Heather and Cheryl. They were sitting close whispering, fingers not quite touching, lost in each other.

He plunked himself down across from them with unneeded loudness.

Cheryl looked up and smiled.

He motioned for them to draw closer, conspiratorially, they did. He quickly explained his plan, telling them he'd put a lot of thought, into how he could help them.

Both girls listened with apt attention until he was done.

"So essentially" he said slightly uncomfortably "I'm going to pretend to date Heather."

Cheryl raised her eyebrow and Heather smirked.

"Uh JJ" Cheryl said warningly.

"I am not going to kiss her," he said exasperated. "She's with you, Cheryl."

Now it was Cheryl's turn to smirk as she began to laugh.

Jason blushed.

"Thank you so much Jason" Heather said kindly. "I appreciate that you want to help."  
She squeezed her girlfriend's hand softly.

Cheryl nodded. She smiled lovingly at Heather who looked down shyly.

"So, it's settled" Jason said. "I'll ask her out when she comes over – in front of mother. Then she'll be able to come over whenever she likes. Whenever you want Cheryl.'He laughed when she blushed. 'I'll take her out and you'll met us at our destinations. I'll take her to Greendale or Pembroke away from our parents' eyes."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Heather asked. "What if you want a girlfriend?"

Cheryl gave Jason a soft smile.

"Don't worry, Heather" he continued. "I've been at this school for years. I've never seen one girl I'd date."

Both girls looked at each other happily then to him.

_Could their troubles be over at last?_

The winter slowly ebbed away like the sun setting in the west, tentative and loving. As maple sugaring came and went. The twins had decided it would be just them this year – again. It was tradition.

Spring began to show her first signs as the weather warmed.

Cheryl couldn't have been happier. It was just another first with Heather, her beautiful girlfriend.

Jason had been good to his word. He'd taken Heather on lots of dates, their gallant knight in his football jersey.

Penelope was happy – so Clifford was happy – the Langley's were happy as well. They'd never dreamed their daughter could find such a perfect first boyfriend.

At Valentine's Day, he'd taken her to the dance – Cheryl had been waiting. She'd given Heather roses and a big teddy bear. She'd blushed as she'd given them. She couldn't imagine ever being so happy again.

As is true of first love, it burns hot but is often brief.

Heather hugged Cheryl close kissing her cheek. Everything was almost perfect. They'd even managed one dance. It hadn't been a slow one, but they'd made do. Jason had danced a few slow dances to keep up appearances. Cheryl had watched longingly – a tear on her porcelain cheek.

She knew it meant nothing when he saw them together. Heather was an excellent actress. Cheryl thought and Jason was only too willing to help. As he'd spun her around in his arms, everyone's eyes on him, he'd seen a lot of angry girls. Cheryl saw their looks. Her heart worried but she pushed it away. Everything was perfect – _almost_.

As May and the end of the academic year approached, Cheryl felt a different type of nervousness. Summer was her time with Jason. She wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to be with Heather constantly, every weekend wasn't enough.

They'd even started to share the same bed while watching movies. Then quickly Heather would untangle herself from Cheryl's arms – shyly. She'd return to her bed beside her girlfriend. Even though they'd been together five months, they'd never moved beyond kisses. Both girls were painfully apprehensive of delving into such uncharted waters.

Penelope would check in on the girls after they'd turned off the light. She'd smile at Heather and grimace at Cheryl. Though she had to admit the girl had been good for at least one thing.

She'd even become a little warmer toward Cheryl. She encouraged the friendship to bloom, anything to keep her with Jason. She'd watch the twins and Heather with peeked interest. Even if the girls did seem a little improperly close, it was always explained away whenever Jason held his girlfriend's hand.

Cheryl would bite the inside of her cheek, frustrated. Jason would give her a sympathetic look and Heather would try to hide her desire to let go of his hand.

It was true things had gotten better, but now the three faced different new difficulties - as summer began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note : I hope you loved this new part of My Paper Heart. Let me know? Thoughts? I love hearing from my followers. 
> 
> ALSO - I am posting an all new story the true prequal to My Paper Heart - it's completed. Check back later today or tomorrow. I can't wait for everyone to read it. Yes it's #Choni hehe. 
> 
> And of course I'm still looking for my Toni - hehe. So if you love #Choni and your single lol. And would love a redhead girlfriend find me cheryl_marjorie_bombshell on Instagram or PM me here. Hey a girl can dream? Right ♥️🍒🌈😉
> 
> Sorry but we're still a long way off from #Choni, but much more angst on the way. See y'all May 1st. 
> 
> ♥️🍒💚🐍 - CB


	6. Prologue Part VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cheryl, Jason and Heather navigate their first summer. 
> 
> Or when Jason meets Polly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note : Hi my lovely readers - I am so blown away - by how many people have already read this story - 508 hits and Sundrops, Bonnets and Cherries, 365 hits omg. I am so touched and awed, so here is my gift to you! I am updating two more posts today - besides this one! 
> 
> Next week I'll be posting part 9 and 10 which I just finished writing today! Then officially on the last episode of season 3 - I will post chapter 1. 
> 
> I can't wait to go live with you tonight about the new episode! Did you all vote for Cheryl as prom queen? 
> 
> I am on twitter now too - I'll post my handle on my last post today! 
> 
> I also changed Tumblr name to : cherriescroquetandarchery ♥️🍒
> 
> Two hours from Riverdale and I am so excited.

=

  
Summer in Riverdale had always been Cheryl's favorite time of the year. Now – she realized it should have only been better. She had a girlfriend and her brother all to herself.

It wasn't.

It only got complicated. Jason had an active social life he'd been able to find things to do – while pretending to take Heather out. As summer began and school ended, his time freed up again. Now he sometimes hung out with them on their date.

Cheryl felt confused by how jealous she felt. She didn't want to share Jason or Heather. She'd never imagined this kind of mess.

Jason knew this was bothering Cheryl, he wasn't blind. He made sure to take her to Pop's regularly for their milkshakes. They went riding and spent time with Nanna Rose. They did all the same things they did every summer, but Cheryl was restless. It wasn't the same, she couldn't relax. Whenever she wasn't with Heather, she was missing her.

Her phone would explode with messages from her girlfriend. She'd never felt more overwhelmed.

Penelope was constantly asking Jason to include Heather in his plans. She even conveniently made sure to schedule Cheryl some of her horseback riding lessons when Heather was planned to come over.

Jason was forced to spend time alone with his Cheryl's girlfriend more than he was comfortable.  
Heather didn't mind. But Cheryl minded. Jason definitely minded; he didn't want to be anyone's third wheel.

July 4th arrived with the twins taking their early morning boat ride on Sweetwater River. They had a picnic together and enjoyed their time together. Heather was texting Cheryl constantly and it was infuriating Jason. He was beginning to be jealous of Heather's relationship with his sister.

He chastised himself, he'd wanted Cheryl to have a friend. _Summer was their time together_ – it wasn't just Cheryl who looked forward to summer.

In the end as August began to wane, Cheryl was only too excited to be going back to Pembroke for the first time.

Yes, summer had been fun, stressful but fun. She'd managed to split her time with Heather and Jason. She'd fought her own jealousy and patiently catered to Heather. She'd given Jason as much weekly time as she could and they'd survived.

Jason wasn't nearly as happy about going back to school. He was getting worried about the arrangement, but he'd never hurt Cheryl. He loved his sister and through all these frustrations he wanted them to be happy. They'd all had happy times too.

They'd all gone to the Sweetwater swimming hole for hours. He'd gone to Pop's with Cheryl and they'd shared a fair number of malted shakes. They'd raced their horses through the park. Clifford had gotten the twins a telescope and they went out almost every night to star gaze.

He'd taken Heather out for picnics by bike and Cheryl would ride her horse to their destination. The girls would ride - her horse, Cherry Blossom, tandem. He'd watch them cuddling on the blanket by the river and would roll his eyes, love who needed it. He was much more content with friendships.

He fished while the girls kissed – whispering 'I love you.' It got better; they found a balance.

He hated being locked up in Thornhill when Cheryl wasn't home and he had to pretend with Heather. They'd sit in the solarium drinking lemonade and playing checkers. As July had ended, they'd begun to become friends, good friends.

Jason never kept secrets from Cheryl; but he carefully left out his jealousy. By August it had all but begun to disappear. He was nervous about keeping up the charade in the coming year.

The last weekend of summer found the three at the Twilight Drive-In. Heather's sister had driven them – with her boyfriend. Sitting in the truck, their hands brushing – Cheryl blushing – sharing Cherry Cola. Perfect.

Jason had gone to get them all more popcorn. He wandered down by concession stand. He was so completely lost in thought, walking back. Over thinking - Heather and his sister for the millionth time. He wasn't looking where he was walking.

"Ouch" said a girl's voice.

Jason looked down to see the pouting smile of a young girl who seemed familiar with blue eyes and platinum blonde hair.

The popcorn was all over her – but she was still beautiful.

"Oh, my goodness" Jason – blushing with embarrassment - apologized reaching down to help her up.

"It's okay" the girl giggled. "I should have been more careful too."

"No, it's my fault" he said pleadingly.

"Let me buy you a soda to say sorry?"

"Okay – that I won't refuse" the blonde girl said smiling. "My name is Polly – Polly Cooper."

"Hi Polly," he said, "I am Jason Blossom."

"Wait" she said stopping "like the maple syrup?"

He laughed and nodded.

"That's awesome – I love maple syrup, our mother uses it on our pancakes. My sister loves it too."

Jason could only smile. He couldn't ever remember being this shy, it was uncomfortable. He could only smile as Polly cheerfully lead them back to the food.

"I've never seen you at our school" she said thoughtful.

Jason nearly missed what she'd said. "Yeah – well my twin sister and I go to Pembroke."

"The private school?"

"Yeah that one."

"Oh." Her face fell, "too bad."

"I was captain of our football team last year" he said. "We played Riverdale Middle a few times. You go to Riverdale, right?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I thought I might have recognized you."

"Probably – I am a cheerleader."

He could only nod. He had been right. His stomach suddenly felt heavy. He didn't want to walk away but he'd be missed. He frowned.

"Polly!" came another girl's voice.   
"Where are you!?"

"Coming!" Polly called back. She gave Jason a wistful smile. "That's my sister Betty – she's so annoying sometimes, but we get along well."

"I better get back too – Cheryl – will be wondering."

"That's your sister?"

"Yes – she's my best friend."

"Aw you're so lucky Jason."

They stood there awkwardly – neither wanting to leave, unsure how to stay.

"We should hang out sometime" she said softly.

"I'd like that." Jason said blushing.

Polly gave him her number and Jason hurried back to his sister and Heather.

They hadn't even noticed his absence, he thought.

Cheryl turned to look at her brother – as the credits began to roll. They'd obviously – be staying through the double feature. Heather leaned over and kissed her cheek – it was dark enough they wouldn't be noticed.

He'd been gone a long time, she thought. He was smiling in a dreamy way that made her uncomfortable.

Then his phone buzzed, and everything changed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was so fun to write, especially Polly and Jason. I promise you'll see a lot more of them in the coming parts! They also will be in chapter 1 and 2 - since season 1 begins for us in the summer before July 4th. 
> 
> As always leave me a ⭐️and review here. I love hearing everyone's thoughts and I promise Cheryl and Toni moments very soon! 
> 
> All my love - CB ♥️🍒


	7. Prologue Part VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cheryl begins 8th grade and Jolly have a first date. 
> 
> Or the months of September to November.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note : Second post of the night - I'm so excited to hear what y'all have to say!! Polly and Jason on a date so cute! I loved writing that so much, also a special node to a certain character we've all been dying to see here. 💚🐍
> 
> Can you catch the Harry Potter reference?

Autumn arrived in Riverdale, a wash of scarlets, yellows as bright as hot summer sunshine, golds, crimsons and Cheryl's favorite, a deep blossom pride red.

So as eighth grade began, the twins prepared for another year at the Pembroke Academy- their last.

Cheryl prepared by buying an entirely new wardrobe. It seemed a different life, the one of loneliness and sadness. She had Heather, the idea of making new friends, her plans all but forgotten. As she twirled in front of her full-length mirror.

Everything was almost perfect. _Almost_.

To say that Cheryl and Heather's relationship was flawless would be a lie. As no relationship is perfect; as Autumn will bring the warmth of Indian summer and the promise of the frigid snow of winter. Cheryl herself would admit much later, when she was crying over a certain South Side Serpent legacy. _The one with the warm brown eyes and pink hair that would put Nymphadora Tonks to shame –_ that she _– herself was anything but easy to date._ 💚🐍

She'd come home slamming doors, crying and furious – sure of that Heather was leaving her. The months hadn't tapered her, it didn't matter how long they'd been together. Every fight seemed like the absolute end of the world.

Heather would need space. Cheryl would cry. She'd watch as the rain cascaded slowly turning the red – to Autumn brown. She'd shiver and draw her blankets tighter around herself.

She never felt more alone on those days. Jason was back to his busy social life, football and parties.

Yet, as the sun will peak from the unforgiving clouds, the rain will end. The sun would warm her skin and her heart again. Once more Cheryl would leave the sadness of her ghost to haunt Thornhill.

Maybe forever, she promised - she'd never let it catch her. She'd lock up the part that was unlovable – in a place no one would ever find. A lost girl left to wander the halls, a candelabra – in her hand – a phantom in her white dress. A shadow among the secrets of the spooky house – 'that all the kids avoided.' A place almost forgotten by time; the one place, Cheryl Blossom couldn't escape.

At least not yet.

So too the darkness hadn't yet engulfed Cheryl or Jason. The tragedy of the future was just that – the future. As ethereal as love and almost as dangerous.

As young love – fragile – painful and passionate - but life affirming – would one day - be one twins' undoing.

Heather caught up with Cheryl in the hallway of the Pembroke, one chilly Wednesday. Halloween was in two weeks and Cheryl was so excited.

She'd perfected the perfect costume; it was only a matter of time until Heather asked her to the dance. Perhaps, the Pembroke's secret lovers had gotten too laissez-allez if now a dance no longer seemed forbidden.

Cheryl pushed her copper hair behind her ear provocatively as she turned to give her girlfriend a perfect smile.

Heather stood mutely, how many months had they been going out and Cheryl could still strike her silent.

Cheryl tapped her foot, a small flirty smirk on her maple red lips. As she bit her lip thoughtfully, she tasted the sweetness of her new lipstick. _Yes, this would be new her favorite._

"Cheryl" – the olive skin beauty said softly "I was thinking?"

Cheryl nodded and reached out to take Heather's hand. _When had she gotten so daring?_ New Cheryl didn't give a fuck.

"I was wondering if..."

"If I'd go to the Ghoul Fest dance with you?"

Heather blushed and nodded. She still couldn't believe Cheryl was her girlfriend, sometimes she was sure – she'd dreamed their relationship.

"I'd love to sweetheart" she said smugly. "I was just waiting for you to ask me."

"I'll talk to Jason."

"About what darling?" Cheryl asked confused.

"The dance, Cher" Heather whispered, "he needs to take me!"

Cheryl frowned; this ruse was getting old. She just wanted a conventional date with her girlfriend without her brother being involved.

"Don't bother" she said annoyed.

"Don't bother! Cheryl, we have an image to maintain" Heather yelped. "I have to."

Cheryl dropped her girlfriend's hand and continued down the hall, other students parted for the fiery redhead in the black boots. She left her girlfriend in a confusion of tears and frustration.

It didn't take long for Cheryl's future HBIC attitude to crack – when she saw Jason.

One apology later and a bunch of feverish kisses in the girl's gym locker room. Heather forgave Cheryl for her frustration. After all, she wanted what her girlfriend wanted. She really couldn't blame her. She'd flipped on Cheryl only the month before for the same thing - during Homecoming.

Both girls wondered if things would always be – just - _almost perfect_.

"So, did you ask Heather, yet?" Cheryl asked her brother in the limo on the way home. "The dance is next week and mumsy will never let me go alone with her."

Jason sighed. He really didn't want to go with Heather. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket,with its all too distinctive buzz. He thought of the girl he really wanted to ask; his cheeks burned.

"What's wrong JJ?" Cheryl said concerned. "Are you sick? You're flushed."

"I am fine." Jason snapped. He felt his heart sink, seeing his sister's watery eyes. "I am sorry, Cher – I am just stressing. I'll ask her. I just...."

"What?" Cheryl hiccupped. "What are you so upset about?"

"I just wish I didn't have to be involved anymore." He said almost forlornly.

Cheryl nodded. "I don't either. We don't, JJ. I wish you didn't have to fake it. It makes me so mad."

Jason nodded. It felt good to know that his sister and girlfriend weren't happy either.

He took out his phone.

**_'(From Polly) Jason, want to meet up at Pop's?'_ **

He sighed before typing back. ' _I can't today – I'll see you Saturday at the game.'_

"Who was that?" Cheryl asked cautiously. Her brother had been texting a lot. He'd been in a such a hurry to leave early for all his away games with Riverdale Middle. Late coming home too.

"Eh, just one of the guys" Jason said. He hated lying to Cheryl – but he didn't want to upset her. He didn't know how to tell her the truth. That he had a crush on Polly Cooper – a cheerleader. A cheerleader from a rival school, no less. He squirmed in his seat embarrassed.

Cheryl looked away annoyed. She knew Jason was keeping something. Why wouldn't he just trust her? Halloween came and went.

Cheryl had wowed her girlfriend by being a gothic cheerleader. She'd dressed in a black uniform, her russet curls cascading down her back like flames.

Jason had, of course, made good with his word and asked Heather.

They'd danced a bunch of slow songs together.

Cheryl watched her heart breaking a little with every song.

They'd managed to sneak away into the hallway for the last dance of the evening. Jason found them wrapped around each other in a passionate embrace, lips locked against Cheryl's locker.

Hearing footsteps they broke apart breathlessly.

"You need to be more careful" Jason said sympathetically.

Heather had sighed and nodded. She'd wiped away Cheryl's tears and squeezed her hand.

_Someday things would be better? They had to be, right?_

"I'm so glad – we finally get to hang out." Polly Cooper said shyly. She'd just ordered a strawberry vanilla swirl milkshake.

"Me too, Polly." Jason blushed smiling. "We played a good game, but I am not sorry we lost."

"Yeah," Polly said thoughtfully. "You were great Jason."

"Thank you, Polly," he said boldly as he took her hand. "You're an amazing cheerleader."

"Aw JB, you're the sweetest guy, seriously."

Jason could only smile. He just wished he could take his girlfriend out more often.

"Look Jason," he exclaimed happily "it's snowing! The first snow!"

Jason was more interested in Polly than the first snow of November. He couldn't believe they'd only been going out a week. Their first meeting seemed like years ago. Summer seemed like a dream. How had he gotten so lucky? Polly Cooper the most popular 8th grader at Riverdale Middle.

"Can we go and build a snowman?" she said playfully – breaking through his thoughts.

"Yeah okay, I'd love that – Cheryl and I haven't done that in years."

"Oh, your sister! I want to meet her – when is that happening?"

"I hope soon," he said bashfully. "I mean I haven't met Betty yet."

"That's true," Polly said smiling. "She's a year younger than me and she's best friends with our neighbor, Archie Andrews." She smirked and leaned in closer "but between you and I" she giggled. "She's got a massive crush on him! Meanwhile, Betty's new bestie -another best friend of Archie - Jughead Jones is crushing on her. It's a Shakespearean nightmare" she finished.

Jason laughed. Wow. Polly was so different than his shy less than confident sister.

"Maybe I'll meet her at one of our away games." Jason wondered.

"Not likely" Polly trilled "my sister is so uptight – all she cares about is school and grades."

"And you don't?"

"I do JB" she said flirtatiously "but I also care about having fun."

Jason just laughed.

All too suddenly, her phone began to ring and she rolled her eyes. "Yeah okay mom, I'll be home. But why can't she just take care of it herself?"

"I am sorry, Jason" she said irritated "Betty and mother want me home. She has to go down to The Register, Elizabeth can't fix her own dinner."

Jason smirked. "Okay' he said 'text me. Same time next Saturday?"

"Yes ---- maybe tomorrow too? You owe me a snowman?"

"I'll try – it all depends on Cher and Heather."

Polly nodded. She'd heard him mention Heather before, she always wanted to ask. Who was this girl who influenced her boyfriend? She felt jealousy – she shivered. She's only Cheryl's friend.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to hear everyone's thoughts and especially on the prom tonight. 
> 
> Cheryl and Toni for the win! 
> 
> All my love - CB ♥️🍒


	8. Prologue Part VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we celebrate Christmas - Cheryl and Heather have been together one full year. And we have an awkward moment - on Melody Hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note : Hello my lovies! And again - a very Happy Riverdale Wednesday! And I am back! Hehe! Did you miss me? I bet everyone is excited for tonight's episode? I know I am - but best news I get to watch it live. I can't wait to discuss this chapter and Riverdale with you! 
> 
> I'll be back next Wednesday May 8th with the last two parts of the prologue! Then we officially begin season 1. Season 1 and season 2 will be 10 chapters each, which is exciting. I have given book two the working title My Stolen Heart. Yes we will see Cheryl and Toni's famous summer road trip. It will be in a small story like Sundrops, Bonnets and Cherries. 🍒 Again a big thank you for all the readership, I am so touched. I won't release the title for that one/two shot. 
> 
> PROM TONIGHT! DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON TWITTER FOR CHERYL AS PROM QUEEN! 
> 
> #Choni for the win. 
> 
> I'll be back next Wednesday - until then tweet me/send Instagram messages or Tumblr - PM me here - I can't wait to hear from you! 
> 
> I want to hear what you want to see in season 1 - as we rewrite it from a Tony and Cheryl bend.

The Blossom twins celebrated a quiet Christmas that year thankfully. As neither wanted anything to do with the Sugar Christmas Ball. Cheryl wouldn't be a third wheel – to Heather and JJ.

Clifford and Penelope didn't really care. They'd already created the perfect match in Heather Langley. And now to get a night without Cheryl, an extra bonus.

Jason was heartbroken he couldn't take Polly who he was still keeping a secret relationship with.

He wasn't sure what worried him more.. Cheryl's tears and jealousy – now she'd truly have to share him. Or his mother's and father's anger. He couldn't even think how his relationship would impact his sister's fledgling love. That was all too much, it was too easy keeping this secret. A simple text – an easy friendship – now a relationship – it had all escaped Jason.

On Christmas Eve – Heather arrived. She brought her overnight bag and makeup. She greeted Clifford and Penelope with grace before they left.

Jason kissed her on the cheek and lead her into the parlor. They'd all shared a pizza and watched sappy Christmas movies. He bristled watching Cheryl snuggled up in Heather's arms. He felt sick. His phone buzzed and he sighed. Polly. It was Polly that he missed.

Cheryl and Heather rushed up to her room after the last movie.

Jason watched a painful jealousy in his stomach. He was angry and resentful of his sister's free expression of love. She was only hiding in school and Thornhill. He was hiding it everywhere. It wasn't fair. It really wasn't.

"Happy Anniversary – my beloved Cheryl" he heard Heather whisper to his sister.

He climbed the stairs sighing again and walked down the hallway. He shut his door with a bang. It wasn't fair it wasn't and being angry with his twin wouldn't help the situation either.

"What's wrong with Jason?" Heather said.

"He's been so distant; Heather I just don't know" Cheryl said tearfully. "Ever since Labor Day weekend, he's been so different."

Heather cuddled her girlfriend in her arms gently. It was true, something was different about him. He seemed so moody, so sad.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" Heather whispered as she kissed Cheryl's tears away then her lips softly.

"I can try" she murmured into their kiss.

Suddenly, Heather felt Cheryl pulling her close – their lips meeting more passionately – their breath raspy and ragged.

Cheryl felt Heather's hands under her night shirt and she bleated gasping at the touch of her girlfriend's fingers on her breasts. Then Heather was straddling her and their soft moans, feather soft in the warm darkness.

It would be hours before Cheryl would get up. Slowly to watch the snow falling outside. She couldn't sleep - her mind was torn between what had almost happened and her brother.

Heather had since retired to her bed on the floor. She shivered as she drew her blanket tighter around her. It was snowing heavily – another white Christmas in Riverdale.

As she turned to look at Heather, her heart smiled. How could had it have been a year. They'd been together a year? A year could change so much and truly she is so happy. They'd shared so many firsts - but still she was a virgin. What in the world was she waiting for?

Tonight, it had been close – but she'd stopped - it again. She reasoned she just wasn't ready. _It couldn't be that Heather wasn't her true love? Could it?_ She'd always thought _she'd save her special and precious moment for the one she'd spend the rest of her life with. –was that it?_ No, of course not – _I am just not ready._

She nodded thoughtfully and was about to climb back into her bed. But saw movement on the grounds. _It couldn't be? Jason where was he going in the middle of the night?_

She watched as her twin rode away toward the far edge of the park. The part that dipped down toward the road – to Riverdale. This was a mystery – Jason Blossom golden boy – sneaking out?

_Should she wake up Heather? No._

She'd let Jason have this secret. His first of many. She returned to her bed feeling hot tears on her cheeks. She'd never felt further from JJ in all her life. She hated it. She wanted her brother.

Christmas day came and went. Cheryl didn't dare say anything to JJ about his sneaking out, nor did she say anything to Heather. Suddenly, two twins had a secret.

The day after Christmas found Cheryl and Heather bundled up traipsing down through a newly fallen foot of snow. Jason following at a safe distance, sleds in gloved hands. They crossed the park and cut through the woods toward the hill at the back part of the Blossom property. It boarded Sweetwater River to the west and the hill that climbed above a small crop of trees which lay beyond the town of Riverdale.

The children of Riverdale often came to Melody Hill and the field that bordered their property. It was a great place to sled as well as the view was breathtaking too. At sundown from the top of the hill, the sun would drench Sweetwater with blazing crimson and gold as it set behind the mountain peaks further west.

Cheryl and Heather giggling charged up the hill through the trees. Jason still following at a safe distance, his jealousy mounting. He watched as his sister and her girlfriend climbed onto their sled, Cheryl clasping Heather from behind. They both let out squeals of delight as their sled picked up speed as it cascaded down the powdery snow.

Jason sighed. He looked around. He wasn't expecting to see so many other teenages mostly couples out this early. He noticed that the girls had reached the bottom and had begun the climb back up.

He was so lost in thought he didn't notice Polly Cooper.

"Hey JB!' she called cheerfully.

Betty looked at her sister whimsically, who was JB?

Jason turned realising whos voice this belonged to. His frown immediately disappeared. He nervously smiled as Polly rushed up to him followed by a younger girl with blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Jason" she chirped "I didn't know you'd be here."

"I wasn't sure I would be" he said thoughtfully. Here, at last, was the moment of truth. His sister was anything but stupid. She'd quickly realise something as soon as she saw how affectionate Polly was with him. "I am with my sister Cheryl....and...." he trailed off.

"JJ" Cheryl called breathlessly. "Aren't you coming? You're missing all the fun." She stopped when she noticed Polly and Betty. "Jason?" she asked confused.

Heather crested the hill a second later. She watched as Jason looked uneasily at her and then Cheryl. He was standing beside two equally beautiful blondes. Her smile froze on her face as she felt her stomach plummet unsure what to do. She looked at Cheryl for her guidance but her girlfriend wouldn't look at her.

Jason felt sudden fear, Heather had to be stopped. He saw everything happening in slow motion and he felt sick. His legs left frozen to the ground.

It was too late.

Cheryl watched as Heather marched up to the two strangers and smiled.

She put out her hand kindly. "Hi I am Heather," her voice was strained. It quivered. "And this is my .... best friend Cheryl Blossom."

Cheryl felt her familiar acid in the back of her throat, she'd hoped they wouldn't have to lie - to pretend - not today.

By now all the colour had drained from her brother's face, only Cheryl noticed. She was so upset, too upset to ask, she couldn't say a word.

"I am Jason's girlfriend" Heather finished. "How do you know my boyfriend?"

One drew back immediately, her face a mask of confusion and tears, her mouth opened slightly. Cheryl watched equally confused. _Who was this girl? Why was she crying?_

Seemingly, not noticing the exchange - the other girl smiled "I am Betty Cooper and this is my sister Polly" she said pleasantly. She turned to Jason and Cheryl smiling. "I am not sure how my sister knows Jason" she said awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you Betty and Polly" Heather said softly.

Obviously, Heather hadn't noticed Polly's tears either Cheryl reasoned.

Jason took a step forward, but Polly turned and ran back toward town. The girl Betty looked mutely at the Blossom twins and Heather. She didn't say anything else, but she too turned and rushed after Polly.

"Polly" Jason managed to yell. His voice hung empty in the air. "Wait!"

Cheryl looked at Heather who frowned.

"Jason," Cheryl said cautiously "what, who ....?!"

Her brother didn't say anything. He felt his legs begin to move and he didn't hesitate to run as he chased Polly Cooper all the way down the hill. Not caring if he fell or got hurt.

Leaving Cheryl and Heather behind. Cheryl felt tears on her cheeks. Everything had changed again.

 

Authors Note : Cliffhanger - oh my! The next part will be more of the same as we prepare for the final part. We're almost caught up to Wattpad :)

 

Check out YouTube - Sweetwater Secrets for the after show, tomorrow.

 

I just finished writing part 10 today. So next week is the last parts in the prologue - I'm starting to write chapter 1 tomorrow! How excited is everyone? Chapter 1 is all about our favourite Southside Serpent. 💚🐍 And we begin season 1 at last. #Choni is coming I've planned some things already. ♥️

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I joined Twitter again by the way just to post about my story and #Choni. Follow me at : cheryl__marjorie_bombshell ♥️🍒
> 
> I'll be live on Tumblr & Instagram tonight after Riverdale to discuss it with you.
> 
> Can't wait to see what happens. #whatthefarm lol. 
> 
> Again still looking for my Toni ;) apply here hehe! 
> 
> Review and ⭐️ see you all next Wednesday the 8th for parts 9 and 10. I don't think you'll be disappointed, it's an amazing end to the prologue. 
> 
> -CB♥️🍒


	9. Prologue Part IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn Penelope's plains, for Cheryl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note : Hey everyone, omg my lovies - I am so so sorry about not updating last week. I just couldn't though - I didn't have internet, I am on vacation in Ottawa Cananda - until Sunday. I was supposed to go back to the states on Monday - but decided to stay longer. I left last Wednesday, so missed watching Riverdale Live with everyone - plus didn't watch the new episode till Sunday night. OMG - what is everyone's thoughts on Jason possibly being the G King? 
> 
> I am still in kind of shock. But let's descuss later? 
> 
> Anyway because I didn't update last week, y'all are getting three updates today! Here is Prologue Part IX, I absolutely can't wait to hear your thoughts. These last two parts are really intense, kind of like Chapter Fifty-Six: The Dark Secret of Harvest House. 
> 
> I have Chapter 1 getting corrected today and will be posted tonight - most likely after the season final of Riverdale! I will be live with everyone tonight - via Netflix Canada. 
> 
> I am so thrilled and nervous for you to see Toni for the first time in this story! I also did a few surprises in chapter 1 too.

The secret was out, Cheryl knew and she stood now her mouth slightly agape - in horror. Her eyes swam with unshed tears. Jason saw the confusion, the hurt and her pain. The ghost of some unknown danger lurking behind her chocolate eyes.

_How could he - how could he have - kept such a secret - from her?_

The whole story came out that night after Heather had gone home. Jason had finally told his sister the entire truth. He'd confronted her in her room, a sadness in his eyes that Cheryl's heart broke for.

He shuffled in and sat on her bed dejectedly, a pained expression on his soft features. His voice had been like distant thunder to Cheryl.

He cried as he told her and she rushed to his side when her shock wore off.

She'd taken him in her arms. He'd cried onto her shoulder - apologising with a shaky voice.

She'd shushed him and sighed, her unshed tears cascading down her porcelain cheeks. 

When he'd said his last words he asked her, could she forgive him? She pursed her lips thoughtfully. She touched his cheek gently and murmured "of course." She couldn't believe he'd think she couldn't.

_Jason her- JJ had a girlfriend. That was the secret._

He told Cheryl how much he cared for Polly. He told her how they'd met. Jason was never a boy of many words, but Cheryl was stunned with  how passionately he discussed Polly.  Once he'd begun to talk he wasn't able to stop.  He gave her soft smile as the tears stopped and he hugged her.

That night Cheryl cried into her pillow.

The weeks following New Year's - flew by - an awkward change for Cheryl.  She was incredibly happy for her brother, Polly was quite beautiful.  All the same, her  doubts hung heavy in the air.  What would this mean for her and for Heather. 

She was guarded and nervous, angry - cold and terrible. Heather tried to allay her fears when Cheryl was in one of her moods, only Jason could calm her. Nothing Heather said would ease the terror in beautiful Cheryl's eyes.

Jason never got tired of telling his twin - it  would be okay. He'd keep up the appearance that he was Heather's boyfriend. 

Cheryl wasn't sure if she was happy he adamantly proclaimed his intentions. A part of her was frustrated, even angry.  Even now with the secret out in the open, Polly and Jason fully openly dating - Cheryl couldn't believe JJ thought he could continue to uphold his promise. She was terrified someone would see them holding hands - tell her parents.

The once confident future HBIC began to retreat into herself, it was painful to watch. She wouldn't touch Heather outside closed doors. Their relationship began to become strained as JJ's bloomed.

Valentine's Day came and went. Heather and Cheryl didn't go to the dance. Jason snuck out and went to the Riverdale Middle School dance with Polly.

Polly had tried to befriend Cheryl, but she remained cold and aloof.

Clifford and Penelope noticed the marked distance between Heather and Jason.  There was whisperings, gossip -  of Jason seeing someone new.  The Blossoms wouldn't let that happen.

At the Maple Sugar tapping, Penelope invited Heather as Jason's date.

Heather watched her girlfriend's eyes water  with unshed tears. Her heart hurt, everything about this situation was so wrong.

Polly couldn't be public with Jason - she couldn't hold her girlfriend's hand anymore.

Cheryl stiffened when she tried to hug her. Their once beautiful relationship was buckling under the pressure of the Blossom's eyes.

Spring arrived early - small buds blooming on the trees of Riverdale. The weather warmed noticeably, the sky now the deepest richest blue, the sun warming her frigid heart.  A chance once more  for picnics and private escapes. Cheryl began to relax.

As May arrived, Cheryl, Heather and Jason found a new balance. Heather would come to Thornhill and spend time with Cheryl and Jason more. They'd go out to Sweetwater River, go boating, they'd ride their horses - bikes, go to the Twilight Drive-In - enjoying the chance to shed their doubts and fears of winter. As one would shed a sweater - now arrived shorts, crop tops, sandals and cherries on soft red lips.

Jason sneaking off from the girls to see Polly. As Jason, Polly, Betty, Cheryl and Heather were all forced into an uneasy alliance.

Cheryl refused to let Jason tell the Coopers that Heather was her girlfriend. So Jason had to make up another lie. A lie that his parents would never approve of his relationships so he pretend to date someone they would approve of. He'd long since apologised to Polly for making her cry over Winter Break.

Now the twins would go out to Melody Hill and watch the sunset blazing high in the west staining  Sweetwater - crimson red. They'd watch as the lightning bugs came out sitting quietly - lost in their own thoughts. As Polly and Heather chatted in whispers - laughter carrying high on the soft breeze.

The twins would watch the stars twinkling and find their girlfriend's hands, tender kisses - in the dark.

Everything was content everything was safe.

_Or so it seemed._

One morning toward the end of May, Jason came down to the breakfast nook, his gym bag slung over his shoulder. He poured himself a glass of orange juice, it was Saturday and the sun was already high over the pool.

He watched as some lazy bees passed by the open window. Their soft buzzing, the melody of the coming summer - he smiled. He munched contentedly on his muffin, cherry. Heather and Cheryl were still upstairs sleeping.

Last night the girls had made the muffins goofing off and he'd watched smiling. He'd been happy to see his sister a little less stressed. She'd begun to smile again more easily and she'd begun to be affectionate with Heather.  They seemed happy, which made him happy. His phone buzzed, he grinned - as he quickly texted his girlfriend back.

The weeks had been good to them. The awkwardness of winter falling away - he was finally able to be truly happy.

Summer was coming and he was so excited. He was planning on going with Cheryl up to Crystal Lake for a camp out. Heather and Polly would come too.

He'd even graciously invited Betty and her two guy friends, Jughead Jones and Archie Andrews. It was for the first weekend after school let out at Pembroke, he couldn't believe he and Cheryl would be in High School the next year at Oak Hill Prep. It was Blossom tradition, it was a privilege to be soon walking the hallowed halls of their father's school.

He took another bite, his sister was an excellent baker. She had recently taken to pastry creating, she'd done cakes, scones, danishes, cookies and she hoped to make her own ice cream - cherry. Jason couldn't believe their birthday was in just two short weeks. He planned to get his sister some new paints and an expensive  ice cream maker.

He watched as a hummingbird came to drink the sweet nectar his Nanna Rose had made for their meal. The bird flapped its wings in a blur of colour and Jason was mesmerized.

He was so engrossed, he didn't notice the pamphlet until some of the muffin crumbs landed off the plate. Grumbling, his mother would freak if crumbs landed on the floor, he painstakingly looked for the stray crumbs.

That's when he saw the pamphlet and his blood turned to ice.

"Good morning Jason" came his mother's voice as she walked into the kitchen from the solarium.  You're up early, my love."

Jason looked up into his mother's face and she frowned.

"What's wrong? Child." She said carefully.

"Mother?" he stuttered out "what is this?"

Penelope Blossom looked at what her son was holding and her eyes blazed. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and sniffed. "Jason, my love you can read. We taught you better. Don't ask such stupid questions."

She usually reserved her ire for her daughter but she was truly horrified Clifford had left the pamphlet where her golden child would find it.

Jason looked down at the words printed across the front 'conversion - therapy.' He was pretty sure he knew what this was all about and he felt sick. 'The Sisters of Quiet Mercy - gay conversion - institution.'

"But why?" he feigned innocence "you don't believe in therapy."

Penelope pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "This isn't conventional therapy my love."

Jason gave his mother a toothy smile as he put his empty glass down.

"Now scoot" Penelope Blossom said "you'll be late for baseball practice."

Jason nodded. He knew he had to go, but Cheryl - he had to warn Cheryl.

He pushed his chair in and retreated from the kitchen. Once he was sure that his mother couldn't see him he sent Cheryl a text. ' _WE NEED TO TALK - come down to Pembroke after Heather goes home PLEASE.'_

He quickly opened the front door and waited for their driver to pull up.

When Cheryl woke up, she noticed her phone had died. She plugged it in and leaned over the bed to kiss Heather good morning.

She was so beautiful in the soft spring sunshine, Cheryl thought. She watched as Heather opened her deep green eyes and smirked.

"Good morning Cher" she said softly.

"Did you sleep well my love?"

"Better if I was in your arms, sweet cherry blossom" Heather husked.

Cheryl felt all the colour rising high in her cheeks. "Mmm well maybe you should come up here then...." she trailed off, her voice flirty and dripping with sugar.

"GIRLS!" Penelope called from the foot of the stairs. "Hurry get up - don't waste your Saturday. Heather your mum is on her way to pick you up."

Heather gave Cheryl a sympathetic look.  Jason must have left for baseball practice, Heather thought. Penelope never let her stay long - alone with her daughter.

The girls got dressed in a comfortable silence before rushing downstairs.  Cheryl coming into the kitchen first and her eyes lighting up. She kissed Nanna Rose's wrinkled cheek softly. "Good morning Nanna" she said lovingly.

"Good morning my beautiful cherry blossom" Nanna Rose said affectionately.

Penelope scowled and Heather sighed.

"How did you sleep Cheryl?" she said softly.

"Very well thank you."

Nanna Rose smiled and continued to drink her tea.

"We made cherry muffins last night" Cheryl said happily. "Shall I make you one Nanna?"

Heather went to the bread box and took out three muffins. She got the cherry butter for Cheryl, the butter for herself and the margarin for Nanna Rose.

Then the old woman and the two teenagers sat watching the hummingbird.

Penelope watching a frown forming on her lips. Perhaps Clifford was right, she watched intently how Heather squeezed her daughter's hand. She wasn't sure but it seemed Cheryl blushed. She watched as Nanna Rose Blossom, smiling at them both, looked directly at how Heather now brushed a piece of hair behind Cheryl's ear.

"Cheryl" she snapped.

Cheryl flinched visibly and twitched away from Heather.

"Yes mumsy?" she said fearfully.

"Cheryl you're such a mess. Go upstairs and brush your hair now - get that hair bow that Nanna gave you. We're going to the country club later and you'll embarrass us if you look so horrible - nightmare child."

Cheryl stiffened- standing quickly she rushed from the room, her sobs could be heard as she ran up the stairs.

Heather looked at Penelope with horror.

"Now Heather dear, go get your bags - your mother will be here soon. Hurry now. We shan't be impolite and keep her waiting." Penelope said softly.

To the untrained ear it sounded like a suggestion.  Heather knew very well it wasn't. Penelope had daggers in her eyes. Her usually overly warm voice had a bite to it. Heather rushed to do what she'd been told.

She too ran upstairs to find Cheryl crying on her bed. She quickly cuddled up next to her pulling her tightly into her arms. She kissed the tears away and begged her to text her later. She whispered that she loved her and to be strong. Then she grabbed her bags and flew out of the door before Penelope could yell.

Cheryl came downstairs twenty minutes later to find her mother gone. Her phone was now fully charged and she needed to meet up with Jason.

Nanna Rose was in the solarium and she motioned for Cheryl to come to her.

Her voice was soft but carried a warning "Cheryl" she said. "Cheryl be careful my sweet cherry blossom. Your mother and father are planning something. I heard your mother yelling at Jason this morning before you and Miss Heather came down.  Be watchful be vigilant my love." Nanna Rose said solemnly.

Cheryl nodded before she headed for the stables.

She stopped short at her parent's voices. They were in the barn talking where Cheryl needed to be.

"So what do you think Penelope?"

"I am not sure - they're definitely too close - but Jason is dating Heather. I don't really think we have anything to worry about my love."

"I don't know,  maybe - but keep an eye on them, please. I called the sisters and they have a few beds if we need to send her away."

"Clifford she's just a child. We don't really need to send her away do we?" Penelope asked curiously "can't we just beat it out of her?"

Clifford laughed.

Cheryl felt tears on her cheeks. She had never been more afraid in her life. She shook with visible shock and felt she might faint. She leaned against the barn wall and took a calming breath. What was she going to do? Nanna Rose was right. They - weren't just planning something - they already had a plan.

"No daughter of mine is to act in that deviant way" Clifford said stiffly.

Breaking Cheryl out her thoughts. Her stomach ached and the world spun. She crawled down behind a bush - emptying her stomach.  Gasping for breath she waited until her parents went back into Thistle House before she ran into the barn on shaky legs.

She tacked up her horse and quickly mounted. She was out the gate and down the park her hair flying behind her eyes swimming with tears drying on her cheeks.

She had to get to Jason.

_She had to warn Heather._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes : I joined Amino - by the way loves! It is cherries_croquet_and_archery 
> 
> Thoughts on Jason being the king? Do you think this is some sort of Stranger Things type twist? Could the writers be doing something Pretty Little Liars, a la Alison and Courtney? Could the farm be preforming some Frankenstein like experiments and Jason was some sort of lab rat? Believe me I've heard I've over thought it all and its driving me Sweet but Psycho. 
> 
> Also let me know what you think of Penelope's plans concerning Cheryl, in this newest Part IX. I so wanted to write Cheryl in a barrel - but it'll come later. Next post coming soon - we're just over here waiting for the new episode going crazy. 
> 
> Love - CB


	10. Prologue Part X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cheryl leaves her childhood innocence behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note; OMG happy #riverdalewednesday my loves! Greetings from Ottawa Canada! Is everyone excited for the season final? WTAF? RIGHT? I can't even contain, it. 
> 
> Aside. I am in Canada visiting my pen pal, she's freaking awesome by the way! We've been talking three years, with a brief flirtation and now officially we're friends. Check out my Instagram for photos from my trip, but don't expect to see Mione hehe - she's camera shy! But basically she looks like Betty when she was Alice in "Chapter Thirty-Nine: The Midnight Club.''
> 
> She's a major Choni fan, because of me. She loves Cheryl and I look forward to her reading this story someday. 
> 
> Are you so excited? We've reached the last part of the prologue. My next posts today will be chapter 1. Season 1 officially starts today! Also lucky you this part is extra long. 
> 
> I am so excited BUT NERVOUS - to hear all your thoughts, on this particular part. This was the hardest part to write and I can't believe the prologue is officially over! The prologue story that I began back at the end of April has come to an end. This was the hardest part to write and I am very critical of it, but I won't deny you. It's the big life changing event - the one we've all been dreading and secretly waiting. The story of how Cheryl became our HBIC. 
> 
> A word of caution though - Part X has a somewhat graphic girl x girl scene. I say somewhat and I'll explain it later. Also there is a physical abuse scenario as well. And I cried writing the latter.

 

Cheryl and Jason spent hours after his practice discussing what she'd heard. What he knew and what Nana Rose had insinuated. It was a difficult conversation to have and Cheryl wept and Jason tried to comfort her.  He tried but this time he couldn't succeed.

"What will they do to me?" She moaned softly "if they find out about Heather?"

Jason watched as the sun set over the baseball field. He didn't know.  It could go one of many different ways.  All would result in Cheryl being hurt.  He'd never been more angry, more hopeless than in those hours - those moments.

He blamed himself - if he hadn't met Polly - hadn't begun a relationship - a real one - his parents wouldn't suspect.

As the sun receded beyond the trees, Cheryl watched as the fireflies' cheerful light danced into life - she felt a million miles away. She watched Cherry Blossom, snipping the grass hungrily, with happy snorts. She shivered in the dark spring twilight - her voice hoarse from crying.

Jason gave his sister his letterman jacket, hugging her tightly. He refused to let his parents hurt his best friend - his dear sweet twin sister.

They sat in silence, tears drying on both of their cheeks - waiting for everything to change again.

Nothing happened. Nothing.

Cheryl had told Heather - at school the following Monday. She was horrified - promising to be more vigilant. They had to double their efforts - now that Cheryl's safety depended on it. 

June began and still nothing happened.

Cheryl felt she was constantly holding her breath - waiting for the horror of her parents' rage to blow her away - like a hurricane; but nothing happened.

She was still waiting for that moment of truth - on the day of her and Jason's birthday.

The twins had decided on a pool party, the official beginning of their summer - it had been planned two months previously. So they couldn't cancel it, even though Cheryl wanted to. She was so apprehensive - all eyes on her and Jason.

She'd bought a new swimsuit - white with black stripes criss-crossing with tiny little cherries. She looked stunning, Heather said which only made her blush. She'd been shopping and sent her the photo. 

Cheryl was avoiding Heather outside of school - it was all she could do. She had no way of knowing that this would also look suspicious.

Standing in front of her mirror on the day of the party, she applied lipstick and curlied her hair - brushing it until it shown - glossy and soft. She twirled in her cherry red party dress and couldn't hide her delight - her new red heels.

"Someone seems terribly excited," her mother was in the doorway and Cheryl froze a fearful frown on her face. "You're lucky, Cheryl we're letting you attend the party - you've been less than pure - recently." Her voice was frigid and dangerous and Cheryl felt her tears pricking her eyes. As she was staggering backwards to sit on her bed in panic. "Why Cheryl, what's wrong child?" Penelope continued "you look as though you've seen a ghost. Now hurry don't keep your guests waiting. Get downstairs and act like a Blossom, don't embarrass me or your father."

Cheryl ran from the room leaving her mother with a dangerous smirk on her face.

Jason was in a terrible mood - he'd had to uninvite Polly and Betty. He obviously couldn't risk it. So the guests primarily would be his friends from Pembroke plus Heather.

The music was playing some song, Cheryl recognised from the Halloween Dance, the twinkle lights hanging around the pool and the dance floor already full of couples. Cheryl sighed, her heart heavy as she searched for Heather and Jason.

It was just beginning to get dark - when Cheryl found Jason. He was standing with Heather and some of his football teammates.

Penelope watched Cheryl - she watched Heather and she watched Jason. He put his arm around her and she shrugged it away. She turned to look behind her and she smiled as she beckoned Cheryl to her.

Cheryl wove through the couples, her hips swinging provocatively and Heather watched her girlfriend, she was so fucking beautiful. 

"There you are baby girl" she whispered in Cheryl's ear. In her two inch heels she was right at eye level with the stunning redhead. Cheryl blushed and looked down shyly - she looked around nervously. Then she took Heather's hand and entwined their fingers for a moment before drawing away.

Penelope saw it all and she was seething. She didn't need anymore evidence  - she was done, _forget the Sisters_ \- she would deal with this herself.  She'd end this now.

As Heather and Jason stood for some pictures - Cheryl watched tears on her cheeks that she quickly brushed away.

"They make a perfect couple don't they Cheryl?" Penelope said softly. "almost too perfect."

Cheryl shivered and looked at her mother blankly. _Does she know?_

She watched as her mother walked over to Jason and Heather with a smile on her lips. She hugged Jason and then Heather mechanically. Heather wanted to cringe away but she didn't dare. She felt how hard Penelope was holding her - _it hurt._

"Jason" she said smirking drawing back "give Heather a kiss why don't you?" She held up her camera with an icy look in her eyes.

Jason looked into his mother's eyes and felt sick. He didn't want to do it - _this was manipulation._

Yet his friends and the other guests were cheering 'kiss kiss' loudly as his mother joined in clapping.

He quickly grabbed Heather's hand and kissed her cheek. Cheryl stood mutely watching this terror in her eyes, Penelope saw it and smiled.

"No Jason" Abby, one of the cheerleaders, said laughing "kiss her! Really kiss her - don't you love her? What are you afraid of?"

_This was just too perfect for words._

Jason shot Cheryl an apologetic look - he knew he had to do it.  He turned Heather into his arms and pulled her in tightly. "I am sorry" he moaned against her ear. She stiffened but relaxed as his lips touched hers. He kissed her as life depended on it and he felt dizzy his heart exploding with apprehension.

Cheryl burst into tears and ran back into the house. Penelope nodded and sighed with relief as she watched her son kissing his girlfriend. Heather wrapped her hands around Jason's neck and she definitely was kissing him back.

She couldn't believe he was kissing her and she definitely needed to sell it. This was her moment to protect Cheryl. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and kissed him with all the will she had in her.  As her belly tightened and felt something swirling there she couldn't understand. _Did she like Jason?_

She always thought she was gay _but God kissing Jason felt wonderful._

Flashes went off all around them and Jason didn't stop. He couldn't understand why he didn't want to. He only stopped when he heard someone saying "where is Cheryl?'

Both teenagers broke apart fear evident in their eyes. What had they done?

_Polly_ Jason thought in panic. He'd have to do major damage control for her and Cheryl. He was sick and guilt ridden.

_Cheryl_ \- that was all Heather could think of before she turned on her heels and ran in the direction of Thornhill. She felt her own tears cascading down her cheeks - she was in shock and didn't care that she'd undone everything - everything had changed again.

_One kiss had ended them._

Heather flew up the stairs taking them two at a time, her dress nearly catching her and sending her tripping at the last step. She ran down the hall straight for Cheryl's bedroom. Her heart was in her throat and her blood sizzled in her veins painfully - spots blinking behind her eyes - she might pass out.

She threw open the door with a bang, it hit the wall and Cheryl looked up from where she was leaning against her headboard. Her knees drawn up and wrapped tightly, tears racing down her cheeks.

Heather didn't even stop she stumbled - falling onto the bed and crawling up to Cheryl. She tried to hold her but Cheryl pushed her away.

"No" was all she'd say, it seemed too final for Heather.

"Please listen baby," she took Cheryl's hand tentatively. Her heart broke seeing her girlfriend completely broken.

"You kissed my brother!" Chery said her tone full of grief, thick and rasping, from too many tears.

"I did - I won't lie to you." Heather whispered "I did it for you - but then I completely lost my head.'

Cheryl glared at her girlfriend and pulled her hand away. She didn't want Heather to see her so vulnerable, it sickened her.

"Please Cheryl" Heather tried again, trying to pull her into her arms, Cheryl resisted bristling.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Cheryl whispered. It was so quiet that Heather almost couldn't hear it. "Do you like Jason? Heather, you're a good actress but--" she gasped, tears hot on her skin burning her "not that good."

"No" Heather said "never my cherry blossom.'

Cheryl threw herself into her arms and Heather kissed her tears away. She breathed a sigh of relief - her heartbeat returning to normal.

"I am still really mad at you and JJ" Cheryl whimpered "but I understand why it happened.  But it can't ever again. I know you enjoyed it and so did he. I can't lose you Heather I can't - not to JJ not to anyone - you're mine."  She said the last word clipped and passionate - she grabbed her girlfriend's face gently in her hands, "I am going to kiss you now Heather - I'll be the last one to kiss you tonight," she panted.

Her heart racing at what her mind was setting in motion. Heather looked into Cheryl's eyes, dark lidded and full of something burning -  she closed the distance and  kissed her unabashedly.

It might have been five minutes it might have been two, but when the girls broke apart  they both smiled shyly.

"We better get back to the party," Cheryl said wistfully "before mumsy comes looking. We'll have undone all the good you both did." She scowled but the anger didn't reach her eyes this time.

Heather nodded. She took her girlfriend's hand in hers and kissed it softy. She laced their fingers and drew her up from the bed, away from the darkness that lurked in Thornhill. She saved Cheryl once more - from the haunting halls of the creepy house - as they left her room behind.

The stars twinkled a million miles away, trillions of little lost souls in a velvet sky of sadness.

Cheryl kissed Heather's cheek in the darkness of the hallway and left her there to double back and enter the courtyard and pool area from the wine cellar steps.

Heather walked back into the party, it was like she never left. No one had seemed to have noticed she left at all. She hoped it was true, she hadn't told Cheryl how she'd run out so blatantly in front of her mother's watchful eyes.  She hadn't wanted to worry her - but she knew she'd done irrevocable damage.

She grabbed a cherry cola and went into the pool. She let the water wash away her fears for a moment. She looked up and saw Cheryl coming back - her heels clicking hard on the pool deck, her dress now off - her hips swaying her head held high - she parted the guests - who looked at her startled 'she wore her pain like stilettos.'

Her lips turned up into a haughty expression - the future HBIC of Riverdale on display, something had cracked -  she looked untouchable - unattainable. She spun her hair cascading like lava over her porcelain skin, her hand reaching out to take a drink from a passing waiter. She batted her eyelashes and pursed her lips provocatively the waiter shot her a lurid smirk.

Heather's heart turned to ice and melted instantly - as she watched Cheryl coming from the direction of the pool house.

Cheryl entered the pool from the shallow end leaving her shoes next to a deck chair. She watched Heather's eyes following her as she'd re-entered the party. She was pleased - her eyes didn't waiver once and she knew she held all the power and that thrilled her.

Jason and his friend were playing a silly game of marco polo in the middle of the pool that was lit up with rainbow lights below her feet.  The music had picked up and couples and teenagers dancing around the edge of the pool. Her mother wasn't in sight and that was amazing, she swam across the pool. She wanted nothing more than to kiss Heather here and now - but wouldn't obviously.

Jason would confront Cheryl later and apologise and plead with her for forgiveness. Ask her forgiveness, since he know had to tell Polly the truth. She only laughed softly and hugged him, truthfully she was terrified.  But what was done was done.

She told him all was forgiven not to worry. He wasn't so sure he believed his twin but he let it drop.

The cake was brought out and the guests sang happy birthday to Jason and Cheryl. Heather stood beside Jason, his arm draped around her shoulder and Cheryl stood beside her - arm around her girlfriend's waist. A smirk on her lips and a hair flip - the red lipstick perfect as she graciously accepted birthday wishes.

The party began to break up at 11:30pm, Cheryl covered her mouth softly, yawning delicately. She headed up to bed leaving Jason and some of the jocks. Heather didn't follow and went to sit on a deck chair and watch the boys in the pool.

Cheryl let the water envelope her, protect her as she felt the hot steam and water burning against her skin. It stung but the pain was pleasurable as she massaged the shampoo into her copper locks. She wouldn't go to bed with pool water having touched her body. She let her mind wander to Heather and their kiss earlier that evening. Her kiss with Jason and how she'd almost thrown up - she felt dizzy and jealous.

She felt the heat of the water hitting her and it caused her stomach to clench. She wanted Heather so badly - her mind and body had finally agreed. She let her fingers play against her core - dangerously. She gasped and moaned - but this time she didn't allow a release. As she turned off the water, feeling the cold air frigid upon her breasts; she knew her nipples hardened for other reasons. She pulled the towel tightly around her body and left her bathroom to get ready for bed.

Heather was sitting on her bed when she exited and she looked at Cheryl with lustful eyes. She blushed and looked down embarrassed.

"Baby why aren't you looking?" Cheryl said coyly "you can look. I promise."

She went to her dresser and pulled out her favorite dressing gown from a flurry of rose potpourri fragrance that permeated her senses.

"Go take a shower love" Cheryl said her voice sultery to Heather who got up and glanced over her shoulder blushing. "I'll be here when you get back baby" she cooed.

As she listened to the water turn on, Cheryl thought over everything again. She had to give Heather a reason to stay. She knew Jason wouldn't break up with Polly - but Heather with whom her trust was broken - she couldn't.

She listened to the silence of Thornhill. It was close to 2am - the lights outside had been turned off. Her parents had gone to bed. The party had ended, she wasn't sure where JJ was - maybe sneaking out to see Polly? She didn't know and didn't really care.

She would have no way of knowing that Jason had just passed her bedroom door. He was already back in his room down the hall but preparing to sneak out to see Polly.

When Heather came out of the shower the lights had been turned down. Cheryl was laying in bed her heart pounding, it felt as though it would break her ribcage. She'd never been more nervous. Heather pulled on her nightgown - leaving her shoes next to her bag, her phone turned off in the pocket.

The sheets felt different to Cheryl. They felt - _cold_ \- against her legs as she turned to look at Heather shyly, all her confidence now gone.

Heather looked at her a question in her eyes as Cheryl placed her own  hand on her hip gently. She leaned forward and their lips met with fire, lust and passion - both girls gasping.  This was it - Cheryl thought - no turning back now.

She felt Heather shiver under her touch as she let her fingers drift under her shirt. She listened to her girlfriend's breathy sigh before continuing gently. She helped her sit up, slowly pulling nightgown over her head more skillfully than she thought she could. Leaving her bra exposed and Cheryl blushed as she unfastened the clasp and it fell away.

Her heart fluttered at the sight she'd only imagined for so long. Then she cupped her cheeks kissing her again hungrily and as she climbed and strattled Heather quickly as her hand went into her girlfriend's panties - shyly - to tease her sex and elicit such a gasp, her name falling from Heather's lips exquisitely.  Cheryl was sure she'd never heard anything so beautiful in her life - never would again - _though she'd be wrong. 🐍💜_

Her fingers got wetter and wetter the more she ground her hips down moving slowly as her hand found purchases and a rhythm against the hotness of her sex. Heather's eyes wanted to flutter shut but she forced herself  - to watch  - to lose herself. As her girlfriend gently rocked against her, her breathing matching the redhead's - ragged and lustful.  As her head was thrown back - her hair cascading like flames over her bare shoulders. 

Cheryl didn't hear the floorboard creak - or the door open with a bang. She'd never know how she missed it. But she did feel the pain as it ripped through her body, blinding pain. The likes of which she'd never known.

Spots exploded before her eyes as she felt herself pulled backwards off Heather and landed on her back on to the unforgiving rug. She'd once picked out this rug finding it soft and plush, but now it burned her legs. Bit her. Then she felt the slap and a scream that seemed to go on forever - reverberating off the walls of Thornhill.

Heather felt Cheryl's fingers leave her abruptly and she realised she'd actually closed her eyes. She gasped with frustration and opened her mouth to protest but stopped. As Cheryl was pulled backwards by her hair, Penelope threw her down on the floor and began to beat her daughter senseless - Heather couldn't utter a sound.

Cheryl was screaming - it was gut wrenching and seeming to shake the very foundation of Thornhill.

Jason was just telling Polly he'd be outside to meet her - she'd borrowed her parents' car. He'd always found it rather hot that his girlfriend - was a year older than himself. Suddenly, he heard it - his sister screaming - it turned his blood to ice.

"Jason!" Polly called into his ear but he wouldn't answer.

He didn't even realise she was still on the phone as he ran out of his room. Suddenly, the hallway seemed endless, it was dark and cold. He couldn't hear his footsteps on the rug but his heart thundered in his head.  Polly's voice seemed unearthly and far away across timelessness - it was Cheryl he had to reach. He had to save his sister, to save her or he'd never forgive himself.

In reality, it was only seconds but Jason felt he ran down that hallway forever. He burst into the room and took the horror before him as his tears blurred his vision.

Cheryl was laying on her back, her scream continuing - echoing off the walls in intensity. She lay bruises blooming on her face and tears blinding her eyes.

She was outside her body, her ribs seized, pain rushing to every nerve ending -who was screaming - please make it stop.

Penelope wouldn't stop she had Cheryl by the shoulders and was smashing her daughter into the carpeted floor - incessantly - had it been hardwood it would have already been stained with her daughter's blood.

Cheryl was nearly unconscious - as she felt her whole body breaking and blood in her mouth. She's going to kill me. She wanted to plead but her mind was fuzzy - lost.

Jason took this all in as she pushed his mother off his twin with the force of a quarterback - she went flying against the bed.

"Mother stop!" He yelled. "You're going to kill her!"

He took in Heather on the bed - she'd pulled the blanket up to hide her naked body. He wanted to feel compassion but he felt nothing but hatred. She didn't even try to protect Cheryl - as far as he was concerned she was just as twisted as his mother.

Penelope leapt to her feet and turned to Heather, her eyes drawn there by her son's. Cheryl all but forgotten unconscious on the floor.

Still she was frightened, he could see that and scowled. He leaned down to check for a pulse, it was thready and he wanted to be sick. But he stood up his voice quivering "mother we need to get her to the hospital!"

Penelope sniffed "she'll be fine Jason - I've been beaten and I survived."

Horror all over her perfect son's face.

"And you!" she yelled at Heather - "get the fuck out of here - don't you ever come here again - you deviant - you corrupter!"  She went to grab the frightened girl but Jason pulled her back. 

He grabbed her bag and the sheet throwing it around her nakedness. He turned to look at his mother and as gently as possible guided her from the room.

"Jason please" she whimpered "Cheryl,..I can't leave her."

Jason sighed. "GET OUT OF HERE!" he said passionately - her tears pooling behind her eyes. Then quieter he said almost kindly "Polly is outside -I am sorry I can't help - go please - I'll take care of MY sister."

She hesitated at the top of the steps.

"GET OUT OF HERE HEATHER!" he yelled, shaking his head - he watched her rushing down the stairs.

She turned at the door before turning the handle. The light of the headlights illuminating her for the last time. The door slammed shut and Jason turned quickly on his heels and went back to Cheryl.

That was the last time Jason would see Heather.

Cheryl woke with a start feeling gentle hands on her face - a cool cloth at her forehead. Her vision was blurry but she heard her Nana Rose softly humming.

Her eyes fluttered open for a moment then closed - as she lost consciousness again.

Jason sat vigil - Nana Rose was there often too. It was two full days before Cheryl was awake enough to sit up. Another day before she could get up and walk with Jason's help.

She hadn't stopped crying.

Heather had texted her and called her - with no answer. She couldn't have realised her mother had taken her phone away.

It was a week later that Cheryl felt well enough to leave the house, she had two broken ribs and it hurt to breath. She had to wear sunglasses to hide her black eye. She hadn't been allowed out for fear of her running off. But she'd managed to go to Pop's and call a taxi to take her to Greendale under the guise of wanting a burger and milkshake.

When she stepped out of the car, she asked the taxi driver to wait. Then she crossed the lawn and knocked at the door. No one answered. She knocked louder - but the house was silent and cold.

She turned tears threading her cheeks as she noticed the neighbor walking her dog along the road. She waved to Cheryl.

The redhead went over to greet her, she couldn't remember her name at first.

"Ms Plummer" she said cautiously

"Child" said the elder women pleasantly - "I hoped you'd turn up. I have something for you."

"Do you know where Heather is?" Cheryl interrupted rudely.

The other woman didn't seem to mind.  She drew closer and nodded toward the house conspiratorially. "Heather was sent away last week. I have no idea where - but she managed to give me this letter"  she pulled from her bag "before they took her away. I've been carrying it around in my purse. Then two days ago the movers came and the Langleys moved away - just disappeared." 

Cheryl stood there mutely as she took the letter. She thanked the woman and headed back to the taxi. As she drove back to Pop's - as quickly as possible - so as not to be missed. She opened the letter cutting her finger on the sharp edge and cursing under her breath.

_Dear Cheryl -_

_I can't tell you where I am going - I don't know. Your mum called my parents and told them everything and they were so angry. That they are sending me somewhere to get fixed. Don't bother asking them - they say we're moving back to Georgia. That it's no explanation. Please don't cry my love - promise you won't forget me? I'll come back for you someday! I promise. I am taking a chance writing this and I hope you hide this letter or burn it better yet. I don't regret our relationship and I am sorry I couldn't protect you. Please don't forget us - I will wait for you. We will be together again someday. As soon as I get away - I'll return to you. We'll go away - there's a place - a group - that might take us in. I will look into it. I love you with all of my heart my beloved Cheryl._

_Heather_

Cheryl could see how Heather's tears had smudged the words in places and her own blood slowly began the process of destroying - the only love letter she'd ever been given.

Her mother had won. She'd destroyed the one thing that Cheryl loved. _Bye Bye Beautiful._

As she walked into the solarium on quivering legs - Jason supporting her gently. She sat across from her parents - fear etched on her face. She'd snuck back in and thankfully her absence hadn't been missed.

Clifford looked at his daughter with disdain. "Cheryl, Jason and Nana Rose have both pleaded with me not to send you to The Sisters of Quiet Mercy."

Cheryl frowned - shivering under her mother's anger.

"Your mother I hope has beat the demons out of you."

"Nightmare child" her mother whispered, a hungry dangerous smirk on her face.

"I promise you if this happens again" Clifford continued "I won't hesitate - but I hope this time - we caught you and taught you better."

"Deviant."  Penelope sniffed.

"It was my wish to send you to a conversion camp - your mother wants me to send you to Switzerland - but as punishment - your Nana Rose suggested public school.  Can you imagine a Blossom in Riverdale High? How preposterous how cruel, it seems perfect. We're taking away your country club privileges too and your phone is still negotiable. Don't bother looking for Ms Langley either I terminated my contract with them, they've been forced to move. And your mother told them everything - they were much more cruel than you'll see us to be. They sent her away - as I wished to do."

Cheryl thought about her letter hidden under bed and schooled her features - coldly.

"Jason has agreed to go to Riverdale with you in the fall. Selfless son that he is so you're not alone. I only agreed because he'll keep an eye on you."

Cheryl looked at Jason and he took her hand comfortingly.

"Keep you from doing anything deviant" spoke Penelope warningly.

"Quite," Clifford nodded "if you behave Cheryl - this year you'll get your privileges at the club next summer. I am getting you a new phone - prepaid - new number obviously - we have access to all your texts and calls. If you behave again, we'll revisit you getting your privacy back. Fair?"

There wasn't any room for negotiation and it definitely wasn't fair. But it was better than being sent away.

She nodded and that was the end of the conversation.

Later that night she walked by her brother's room only to hear him humming a song, she found soothing. She knocked at the door and gave him her bravest smile.

He looked up smiling at her and patted the bed next to him gently.

She sat beside him quietly, then turned "Jason, what song were you just humming?"

"Honestly" he shrugged "I don't know - I was meeting Polly in Pickens Park yesterday and I heard it playing from a bar I passed on the southside."

Cheryl gave her brother a distasteful look.

"Hey the southside isn't so bad." Jason said laughing "they have a local flavor all their own - ever heard of the gang the Southside Serpents?" 

Cheryl scrunched up her face and shaking her head.

"You might not realise it but you've seen them - we saw them last summer at the Twilight Drive-In."

Cheryl bristled and Jason just sighed as he watched her begin to cry. He hugged her tightly - he was so angry with his parents - Heather too.

Summer passed in a blur.

Cheryl promised herself she'd never be weak again. She hardened her heart.

On the first day of high school, she stepped from the town car - her red heels touching down on the asphalt with a loud crack. Jason followed her up the stairs and opened the  door wide for her.

Standing at the end of the hall, she flipped her hair over her shoulder. _Who needs friends -who needs love._

Her hips swung provocatively - as she began her walk. Students stopped - boys stared - girls whispered - "who is that?"

In her red crosshatching mini shirt and  
red cardigan and spider broach - her signature maple red lipstick - her stilettos clicking down the hall of Riverdale High- she was striking

A few jocks in Riverdale blue and gold - whistled at her and she blew a kiss and gave one a flirty wink. Jason gave the same boy a dirty look - putting his arm around his sister's shoulders.

Cheryl smirked as she waved goodbye to her brother at the main office, she surveyed the school and nodded with approval.  

_I am obviously Riverdale High's HBIC - Cheryl Bombshell and this school's gonna burn._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Authors Note : OMG - there you go. We now have the Cheryl Blossom we all know! The Choni ship is getting ready to set sail - but it's still a slow slow burn. But there are lovely surprises in chapter 1 that's all I can say. Are we already to welcome Toni? 
> 
> Thoughts on Penelope's actions? Also how Jason felt about Heather? What about Heather also, do you think she was sincere, did Cheryl only try to be intimate because she was going to lose her? Also is Heather really gone? ;) 
> 
> I definitely am not letting Cheryl lose her virginity to anyone but Toni - that's why I said somewhat graphic girl x girl scene. 
> 
> Still overthinking the Jason as the Gargoyle King storyline! UGH, can it be 8pm already? 
> 
> And Choni omg ---- I'll write that into my next post. We all need to discuss Toni and Cheryl! Also Betty! 
> 
> -CB ♥️🍒


	11. Chapter 1: The Girl with the Serpent Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we find Toni Topaz, dreaming under a cherry wood tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: So here we go my lovelies - chapter 1 is finally here - season 1 is within your grasp! 
> 
> I am so excited for you to read this - as equally nervous to discuss the final episode of the season happening now. 
> 
> My stomach is my throat over ALL the insane possibilities.

_ Cheryl  _ ❤️🍒 _ \+ Toni  _ 🐍💜 _ = sensational  _

_Under the glow of the very bright lights_  
_I turn my face towards the warm night sky_  
_And I am not afraid of a thousand eyes_  
_When they're above five hundred smiles_  
_\- Sia Opportunity_

Toni Topaz lay on her back under the large and unassuming - cherry wood tree. The soft breeze kissing her chocolate skin, lost among the clouds – her eyes tightly closed. As she let the music roll over her like the most decadent cherry phosphate.

_"So long ago certain place certain time you touched my hand"_ she sang faintly, letting the Fleetwood Mac song dance on her tongue – lilting and lost within the summer heat of Sunnyside Trailer Park.

Hotdog the III, a soft coated English sheepdog – was flopped right beside her. Her fingers petting his head distractedly, while her mind wandered far beyond Riverdale. Thank goodness, summer vacation had already begun, she felt languid and completely without motivation.

Her mind painted images of pink lips, soft eyes – tentative touches under such starry skies – soft moans and heat rising from kisses. She snapped out the daydream – like cold water had been poured on her body. _Fuck_ – the pink haired teen growled – her eyes flying open, sitting up too quickly feeling dizzy she shaded her eyes.

She wouldn't allow such intrusive thoughts – she wasn't weak, besides - she had a boyfriend. A guy she'd been crushing on for years - Fangs Fogarty, of the Southside Serpents, her future gang. She winced looking at the time – she'd been lying on the old blanket for hours in her bikini. She still had a few hours left before she had to get ready for the last trial, _it was misogynistic,_ she thought feeling anger sizzling but she ignored it.

"In unity, there is strength" Toni said thoughtfully as she closed her eyes again – falling back down to lie looking up at the soft leaves of the tree that sheltered her.

She'd repeat the laws to keep her motivated and focused. So she started from the beginning – over and over and over like Jill Poll, once did, from the Silver Chair. The story her mother used to read her, her favourite of all the Chronicle of Narnia books.

"Hey Tiny" she heard as Fangs flopped onto the blanket besides her gathering her up into her arms tightly.

"Don't call me that" Toni said moodily but the annoyance didn't reach her eyes.

Fangs just laughed and kissed her and Toni responded just as quickly. After a few moments, she drew back and he gave her a lopsided grin.

They laid like that sharing Toni's headphones and cuddled under the sheltering branches; the afternoon heat rising on the asphalt of the trailer park like a mirage.

It felt like contentment – companionship – a deep friendship – but would it ever be more Toni wondered? She supposed the heat or passion she'd read about in books – was just that - _a fantasy._

She could almost forget he was there – almost. She felt so tired her eyes drooping, her heart slowing down - the breeze tossing her pink tresses like a lovers touch.

A squeeze of her hand brought her back, she turned to smile. Tough Toni Topaz hardly ever let anyone see her this way, but Fangs and her best friend Sweet Pea it was pretty easy. Sometimes they'd even notice she was a girl.

Fangs had and after a year of wanting it - he'd shyly asked her out – it was raining. They'd been watching some CW show and he'd just done it. It wasn't romantic – it just was.

"Excited for tonight?" he asked curiously – he seemed generally interested.

She didn't want to start a fight. She'd only just turned seventeen and would be allowed to join the Southside Serpents at last. She was a legacy and she was crazy ready to join her family officially. They'd been there for her, supported and taken care of her after her parents' car accident. Now it was just her and them, she couldn't wait, ' _no Serpent stands alone.'_

F. P. the Serpent King was nothing but overprotective father figure to Toni though. He never played favouritism, his home life a dangerous dance of alcohol and work in some absurd dance of anarchy. Toni knew his son, had known his son but recently he'd all but disappeared, the same day Gladys and Jelly Bean had moved to Toledo.

She nodded instead of starting a further discussion. Honestly, she adored F.P. she looked up to him and he wasn't bad on the eyes - either. _In that George Clooney, hot dad fantasy every female he encountered drooled for._ She smirked – she'd looked. She'd admit it – twice - she was even sure she saw Fangs look too. She smirked more.

"Look" Fangs said thoughtfully "he doesn't mean anything by it Toni – but you know there aren't enough female Serpents to...."

"Beat the fuck out of me" she slurred letting a little of her frustration show.

Fangs blushed. He loved Toni – he was glad that F.P. didn't allow the girls to beat on each other. Sweet Pea would say it was 'hot' but he disagreed. Fangs loved the gang it was his family but he wasn't a violent hot headed guy - not at all.

Toni rolled her eyes pulling the ear bud out as she turned to look at her boyfriend with hardness in her soft features. He wouldn't even look at her, not that she was surprised honestly she could be quite dominating. She sat up and felt his hand on her back rubbing circles trying to be soothing but she shrugged it off. She didn't want to be touched.

She just wanted to be treated like any other Serpent induction, but instead of being treated like Fangs and Sweet Pea when they'd both turned seventeen, she was supposed to do the Serpent dance. She was really pissed about this and he knew it.

Toni prided herself in being feminist – this was not feminism. She'd been Serpent adjacent for the better part of her adolescence. Her parents had passed away when she was ten and she'd been forced to live with her drunken uncle –when her grandfather had been forced to move in with some of the older retired Serpents after a bad fall.

Again her thoughts turned to F.P. he'd been nothing but supportive even getting her a job at the Whyte Wyrm – as a bartender even though she obviously wasn't old enough. She was in his debt which was perfectly fine and even how she'd begun to save more money. She might someday be able to get a trailer with her grandfather and take care of him.

Toni turned to look down at Fangs, giving him a wan smile. She just had to get passed the dance – she'd always been respected. She just had to swallow her pride for once.

The sun had begun to set and she shivered ever slightly, Fangs sat up and they watched the sunset a cherry red, mixed with hews of yellows, golds and magenta. Somewhere out there beyond the Southside was the Northside; somewhere beyond their trailer park were Sweetwater River and the very edge of Riverdale. An adventure Toni ached to have - to leave her world behind. To grab a bag and take her motorcycle across the country and see how far she could go. She wanted freedom she wanted the world, she dreamed feeling Fangs take her hand and help her stand. He would never understand.

Toni stood in front of the bathroom mirror as she applied her makeup flawlessly – she chose lavender pink and gave herself a dark smoky look – provocative and deeply sensual. She again felt those thoughts and her hand shook with nervousness. She took a deep breath and sighed – now wasn't the time to lose herself. She gulped and steadied her uneven breathing.

Standing in her lingerie, she'd chosen her most overtly sexual set – a hot pink lace bra with clips in the front and her tanga panties with the ribbon cords and lace. She'd never been courageous enough to wear this around Fangs, this was only for her. She felt her heart beating erratically, how she ached at that moment; her mind was demanding and her body just as hard – for release.

She blushed; she needed to stop this she was still a virgin after all. Though she knew it was expected of her that she'd eventually give it up, but she refused to admit what she truly wanted. What burned so hot, that she felt dizzy lust and a demand to touch, to satisfy – now her nub that trembled for her fingers deliciously.

Again she refused. Instead she chose to throw on her black opaque crop top and her favourite purple mid-rise shorts before topping it off with her Serpent necklace quickly. She would be receiving her Serpent jacket tonight, so she didn't bother with her bomber jacket – instead throwing on her fishnets and black pumps. She was out the door quickly and rushed to her motorcycle with a frustration she'd again ignored.

She impatiently waited for the festivities to begin. As she made drink after drink, poured the beer on tap and chatted with her boyfriend and best friend at the bar.

The night truly began when the Serpent King arrived. The door slammed, there he stood – the light from motorcycle headlights casting him as the shadow upon the moon. As he came in the air went out - walking in that ever present rebel edgy king of leather and most women's favourite wet dream. The clientele all but turned to look, the women with lust in their eyes. Toni admired him naturally – she wasn't blind. But it was Fangs' expression that made her chuckle. He looked punch drunk – he certainly never looked at her that way. Instead of that disappointing her, however, it actually just turned her on slightly.

F.P. was holding court at his usual table and he was already probably drunk. She took him a beer and he smiled up at her kindly. He nodded at her appreciating how she always knew exactly when to bring him a drink. He loved Toni like his own and in that moment his smile almost crumbled. He suddenly missed Jughead, Jelly Bean and Gladys so much. He steeled his features and wished he could have asked for something stronger.

Toni wasn't sure she was ready when F.P called everyone attention, what felt short moments later. She took a deep breath to steady her and walked up to the stage - the pole intrusive and sterile.

"Everyone – we've watched our Antoinette grow up and blossom right before our eyes and tonight is Toni's night to wow us all," the King proclaimed to a roar of cheers. "To become part of the legacy she's told me- told us" - the cheers got louder, more erratic "she's been waiting for."

Toni stood there for a moment slightly humbled and flustered knowing she had to get a majority of applause for her dance.

She schooled her features and her frustration as she took ahold of the pole as the song 'Faster' by Within Temptation came on - she prepared herself to lose herself. She gripped the pole with delicate fingers of a lover as she felt her belly clench. She swung her leg around the pole and rose her hand up the shaft in what she hoped would be provocative to all the men – including her boyfriend.

She let the liquor she'd taken secretly behind the bar earlier give her an insane amount of courage. Then she let go, writhing on the pole, as she'd only dreamed she could – secretly practicing on the flagpole at Southside High at midnight. She went faster and climbed up the pole like a firefighter and swung down with one arm, she all but fucked the pole, but it was enough the men were cheering the women too. She was furious in her resolve, hand on the cold pole fingers freezing right legs high her head thrown back, her pink curls dancing across her honey ebony skin.

Fangs knew he should want to jump her right now, but his eyes kept wandering over to F.P. He was frustrated and confused. He'd only ever told Sweet Pea that he suspected he was more gay then straight. To that end Sweets had told him, 'tell Toni' to which he complained she'd never understand. Sweets laughed but how could he have known since Sweet Pea would never break Toni's confidence that she supposed the very same thing.

Her mind was all but lost in the moment, it was a faraway memory which begged to be released – she'd all but lost. Now she had it- _two brown eyes, dark and hungry on her_ – her body wouldn't listen to her minds yells – stop her. It was there she had a voice once – she'd seen her long ago those brown eyes – they traveled over her body and she spoke her name in such a wanton way that Toni moaned softly feeling the hardness of the pole press against her own need.

It ended as soon as it had begun; the song and she came crashing back to reality. She let go of the pole and she looked out into the Serpents her family – all on their feet including F.P.

"Welcome to the Serpents, Toni" he said to cheers as he presented the jacket to her.

Toni looked, had been waiting years for this and feeling the leather against her skin – it was like coming home.

That night she stayed at Fangs' trailer and gave him oral but felt completely sick and guilty after the fact. She'd always enjoyed pleasuring him but it was just too much tonight. She couldn't get those soft brown eyes out of her mind. A voice she seemed to remember from a dream, _hair that was_ – that's as far as the memory would go.

She snuck out of his bed and went to sit by the bonfire watching as the smoke traveled languidly up to the heavens. The fire crackling in a way that made her heart race, the flames – what was it about the colour that made her dizzy. It was there again someone – a girl – like smoke, she was intangible. And so Toni sat there and let the tears fall down her cheeks.

It was about a week later that Fangs found Toni under the same cherry wood tree again. She was reading 'Keeping you a Secret' her guilty little pleasure. She noticed Fangs before he could spy what she was reading; thankfully, Hot Dog had alerted her to his presence.

It was another hot afternoon and she was drinking a ginger ale with a lime.

"Hey Toni" he said cheerfully "want to have a race?" He said wiggling his eyebrows and laughing. "Winner gets the loser to pay for a milkshake at Pop's."

Toni smirked. She had beaten him only a few weeks ago, "aching for a redo?" she said flirtatiously.

He looked sheepishly at her but just smiled.

"Alright, want to put your money where your mouth is now, Fangs?" Toni said laughing. She ran down the hill into the trailer park, Hot Dog at her heels and Fangs following.

She grabbed her bike and swung her leg over and revved the engine, it roared and then it purred. She drove up to the Sunnyside Trailer Park sign next to Fangs. She gave him a smirk and said "are you ready?"

He nodded.

"We are racing to Pop's and then back here? Okay?"

She gave him the thumbs up.

The teenagers let their wheels screech as they began to race down the state road. They drove through town hoping not to be caught, what an adrenaline rush - they knew no cops hung out on the Southside. They flew through a stop sign and passed the Wyrm in a flash - Toni's hair flying magenta under the hot June sunshine.

The bumped over the train tracks and headed for the Northside. Toni was in the lead, Fangs pulling up quickly, as she saw Pop's Chock Lit Shop. She took it all like a snapshot, the red mustang convertible in the hot summer heat, it was gorgeous – vintage and Toni wanted to stop to admire it – but they were racing. She saw a flash – of red hair, as she sped into the parking lot – her wheels spinning on gravel. ♥️🍒

Her heart was fluttering as she saw it, the girl in a flash in the window, she was sitting with a redhead boy and it was just a moment before she was turning away – the red hair tugging at her mind in a way she just couldn't understand.

It was there again – brown eyes – a soft voice – hair – red hair? _FUCK!_

Toni flew back to the Southside like a bat out of hell. She won, of course, as she crossed the finish line with a wash of uncontrolled emotions.

She turned to look at her boyfriend with a smile.

"I guess I owe you a milkshake?"

"You do, yes" Toni said mechanically "but tell you what, bubba, give me the money and I'll go back right now and buy us both one."

Fangs nodded handing her money and Toni turned around took a deep breath and revived the engine again. She blushed – she was going back – she wasn't running anymore.

  ** _Authors Note : Riverdale is nearly half over in the States, never missed my bedroom so much hehe. I'll be with you sweet water babes soon promise. Not watching live is driving me "_ ** ** Sweet but Psycho". **

**_Can we discuss the situation where Cheryl scarifies herself for Toni, in last weeks episode. That's love, true love - nothing deeper - nothing quite as heartbreakingly pure._ **

**_As joined Amino - by the way loves! It is cherries_croquet_and_archery_ **

**_I have a My Paper Heart_** 💓 ** _playlist for book 1. Let me know if I y'all want to see what went into building this story._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be back next Wednesday with chapter 2 sorry about the Cliffhanger hehe ;) 
> 
> So sad to believe there won't be a new episode till October, no more magnetic Choni for us to scream over and love over! Thankfully my loves my story will continue, through out that hiatus. 
> 
> As always find me under starry skies 🌌 I'll wait and ache till my Toni finally finds me. 
> 
> \- CB♥️🍒


	12. Chapter Two : The Song That Everyone Sings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jason Blossom askes Polly an important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes - Choni feels hehe.

 

 _ Cheryl  _ ❤️🍒 _ \+ Toni  _ 🐍💜 _ = sensational _  
_"Tales of the old_  
_Of the secrets we hold_  
_I want to be well_  
_Lucky to even feel_  
_Love, at all_  
_Words run like a race_  
_And maybe I spoke to late_  
_You try and erase_  
_Every memory,"_  
_-KJ Apa_

Toni walked into Pops, her head held high, a blush rising high on her cheeks.

Her heart was pounding almost painfully. _Why am I so nervous_ \- she asked herself. She had just as much right to enter the diner as anyone.

Yes it was true, Pop Tate didn't particularly appreciate The South Side Serpents and now she was part of them. Yet, they had an unspoken respect for each since meeting for the first time.

She'd once stood here looking up at the counter holding her mother's hand and smiling as Madeline Topaz ordered her first milkshake. She remembered the cold chocolate on her tongue as she gently sipped from her straw. Her mother's eyes lighting up sitting across from her in the booth. _They'd talked about what?_ Toni couldn't even remember now, why she'd been so upset. What she could remember was her mom took her to Pop's to cheer her up.

Now she marched up to the counter as the bell dinged, door closing -  announcing her presence. She kept her eyes focused on Pop Tate, instead of looking anywhere else. She felt her stomach tighten, she felt eyes on her.

Pop smiled as she leaned against the ice cream counter. He was little more guarded than usual since she hadn't left the gang paraphernalia off.  Yet she shamelessly wore her Serpent jacket with such pride.

"Antoinette" he nodded looking at her jacket with a raised eyebrow and a thoughtful expression.

Toni blushed under his scrutiny, but schooled her features, blocking away the innocent little girl, she now feared he still thought of.

He frowned. "You joined the Serpents." She nodded.

"I don't need to remind you I hope" he said cautiously.

She shook her head, vehemently, her bright pink curly hair bouncing playfully. It caught the light coming through the windows, shining - electric. 

He nodded and smiled.

She knew he had a zero tolerance policy for gang behavior in his diner. She had more respect than to ever destroy the vistage of his perception.

"In that case" he said beaming "what can I do for you Toni?"

Her face relaxed immediately as he used her nickname, awkwardness forgotten.

Again she felt those eyes on her again. She shivered wanting to turn - to look but her heart was racing still. She couldn't show any weakness - _not ever - not to anyone._

"Yes Pop," she said stealing away that innocent wild heart, the one that longed to run barefoot along a forgotten shore. _To be holding the hand of a woman, a long hopeless dream._ "Fangs, lost a race today" she smirked "and he owes me a milkshake and I promised to come and get him one too.'

Pop burst into belly laughs. He suspected that when he saw two motorcycles tear into his parking lot an hour or two ago. He'd never admit it, but his coldness toward the Serpents didn't translate to the newest generation. Their antics, crazy yes, but it brought him back to his own youth. He knew Fangs and Toni well, those willful kids, he didn't need to ask, he already knew their favorite flavors.

Toni leaned on the counter again, those eyes bored into the back of her head and she gulped. She turned hoping to lose herself in a memory.

The teenage boy was looking at her curiously, an odd expression on his face. He wasn't angry, he didn't look afraid, just inquisitive. Then he looked away again continuing his conversation with the girl - the one from the window.

Toni felt incredibly lightheaded, just then as she heard Pop shuffling back towards the counter.

"Here you go" he said "two chocolate milkshakes, strawberries blended into one."

She smiled and reached into her wallet, feeling that chain brushing against her thigh gently. She chanced another look, the two teenagers sat whispering close together - Toni felt sorrow and something now burning, _was it jealousy?_

Pop noticed her look and the curiosity, certainly the Blossom twins were striking. _Could it be that Toni didn't know who she was looking at?_

Toni gave the money to Pop before she turned to leave, but stopped herself. She was caught like a moth - the flame of her hair.

She looked again and then back at Pop who gestured for her to come back.

"What's your interest in the Blossom twins?" he said above a whisper.

_Twins - twins - so she isn't with him._

She looked at him with peaked interest evident in her eyes. _So they were the Blossom twins, of course she knew of Clifford and Penelope._ She heard FP fuss about the ruthless nature of the Blossoms. They owned the Maple Sugar Farm on the Northside. She grimaced remembering all the words, FP had used to describe the Blossoms.

"They're nothing but trouble," Pop continued "don't ever get caught up with a Blossom. Though arguably the twins aren't anything as bad as their parents, especially Jason. But I'd be cautious of Cheryl."

He honestly liked the twins, they were polite, they tipped well - they were quiet. He'd seen Jason play football last year, he was talented. Cheryl on the other hand, he knew a lot more about her, but those secrets he'd keep. But upon seeing Toni's confusion and longing looks, he wondered if he'd done wrong. _Cheryl needed a friend, but could Toni  handle the eldest Blossom twin._ He knew just how truly fragile Cheryl really honestly was - he'd seen it all.

Jason kept looking over Cheryl's shoulder, there was something familiar about that Serpent. He couldn't stop studying the soft features, a resemblance to something long forgot.

Cheryl finally irritated from Jason's lack of attention turned, he'd been staring off into space, a confused look in his eyes.

"JJ" she murmured softly gently touching his hand. His chocolate phosphate all but forgotten. They were supposed to be planning and she'd lost him down the white rabbit hole.

Sighing she sat up on her knees perfectly to look over the back of the booth. She was met with a mix of shock and butterflies. Pop Tate stood at the counter discussing something with a South Side Serpent, a young teenage girl.

She felt suddenly nauseous - _no_   - she'd promised herself never again. Not after Heather - _not ever_. Yet she couldn't look away, the girl had chocolate skin, at the thought of such a milky confection her stomach swooped. She felt dizzy, just looking at how gorgeously long her pink hair was as it tangled with dark brown. It swam before her eyes, her hair like the water of her favourite bath bomb, running like liquid metallic fuchsia down her back. She was mesmerized, but unlike Jason she hadn't seen her face. She saw enough though to gasp, sitting back in the booth refusing to look again.

Toni turned back again just in time to see a flash of red as Cheryl quickly receded back into the booth. Even Jason wasn't looking anymore. She grabbed the milkshakes and nodded to Pop, quickly leaving everything behind. She placed them into the bag that hung looped over the bike. She smirked, looking again up to the window. The twins lost in conversation again, it was better - and _forget_.

It wasn't like Cheryl would ever remember her now. It had been years ago, that sunny Easter afternoon, it had all come back to her as Pop said her name. Now her sadness felt heavy in her heart, a lost connection - _a lost opportunity. Cheryl Blossom._

Cheryl heard the ding of the bell and knew the Serpent had left. She watched as she climbed onto her motorcycle. As she was lost to sight, her heartbeat returned to normal and she smiled at Jason. She ignored how she'd felt watching her body leaving. She took his hand again, letting her want sink away. He smiled back. The eldest redhead put the Serpent into a distant place in her mind - _forget_.

The last weeks of June passed quickly - as summer arrived in Riverdale.

Polly Cooper spent a lot of time with her boyfriend Jason Blossom in those fateful days leading up to tragedy. She felt the swelling of life within and blushed fearfully telling him the truth. Even though they'd known each other two years. They'd broken up a few times for petty reasons and now she was pregnant and terrified. She feared retribution from her mother, father and pity from her sister Betty.

So many things had happened in Pop's Chock-Lit Shop, by this time - it seemed like a bad episode of As The World Turns.

In May they'd sat in this very same booth and she'd been pouring her heart out to him. She'd cried and told him about the baby. She wept with equal parts love and sorrow at the idea of being an unwed mother. Jason had held her hand gently like he was now, he had no fear in his big deep eyes. He'd promised they'd be together - he'd promised.

Today as she sipped on her strawberry phosphate, he held her hand and just smiled. He was completely captivated in those blue eyes.  He had never told a soul - _the truth, not even Cheryl_. He protected her even from himself. As she reached the bottom, her eyes filled with tears. At the bottom of the tall glass was Jason's Nana Rose's engagement ring.

He smiled and slowly took the glass and tipped it as the ring fell into his palm. He wiped it off with a wet napkin and gave her the smile he saved only for her.

She could barely breathe - her heart was hammering so hard -she couldn't hear the music anymore. She shivered as she placed her right hand on her belly. At the swell that would soon blossom, biting her lip.

"Polly Cooper" he said softly - he'd made sure this would happen on a Monday morning when it was still dark. When he knew few would be around. He'd been planning this for weeks and he stumbled over the rest of his speech.  
"Polly - we met two years ago, you came crashing into my life - showing me the kind of love I thought couldn't exist.  And yet I am here now - with you and our love is a miracle. And honestly, I know that we're young Polly but this love - it'll never change. And I promised we'd be together - now I am promising forever."

He slipped the ring onto her left finger slowly, his own tears swimming in his eyes. She blushed feeling the tears threading down her cheeks.

"Polly Cooper, will you marry me?"

And that was all.

Polly had no voice - but her eyes said it all, _yes Jason_. She looked down at the ring on her finger and was completely taken over by their love. She nodded and leaned forward and kissed him. 

It was simple it was finite - nothing more was said that morning. The lovers lost in their dreams of a future that would never be - a story written only for heartbreak.

They were legends.

Toni did everything she could to just - _forget Cheryl._ A few weeks in the Serpents and she was fully assimilated. Still completely resistant to letting anyone see her weakness. She still couldn't deny how much her body wasn't in her relationship. Alone in her own thoughts, her mind repeating the truth - endlessly.

As she was lost walking along Sweetwater River with Hot Dog, her mind was endless miles away. She had to talk to Fangs. She had to tell him - _she couldn't give him what she thought he wanted._

She obviously ached for something that could never be. Yet living a lie, she wouldn't - she had to break it off.  She told herself she wouldn't act on feelings she'd viewed as a weakness. Yet she could be single, this would be so much better. She wouldn't hurt anyone - _no one but herself._

She threw a stick and watched it float away - along the current. She watched Hot Dog racing after like a dog will do. _How natural - how real -_ but she was detached. As he jumped into the river and swam out to the stick. He took it in his teeth and clambered back onto the bank. He was dripping wet and his tongue hanging out. He wore a goofy expression and he dropped the stick begging for Toni to throw it once more.

Toni was too preoccupied for this but she threw it once more and he tore after it.

She slowly wandered back through the forest toward town. She decided to go to the White Wyrm, maybe Sweet Pea would be there playing pool.

Hot Dog followed her into the bar, he was always welcome.

 ** _The Highway Don't Care_** was playing over the speakers, one of her favourite songs. She hummed along, singing under her breath softly, "but I do - I do."

She leaned onto the bar and waited for Maureen to bring her Roy Rogers. She sipped it slowly, trying again to forget how Cheryl made her feel. She let her legs hang down below the chair, swinging - letting the sweetness dance against her tongue. She imagined that Cheryl would drink - _what would Cheryl drink? Not a Roy Rogers definitely not._

That's when she heard voices, one being that of the Serpent King. She got off the chair and taking the drink, she walked toward the side door. She felt Hot Dog, he was leaning on her leg as she leaned against the half open door. She knew she shouldn't be snooping - but she couldn't contain the curiosity.

She looked outside through the crack in the door and saw FP talking to Jason Blossom.

_What the actual fuck?_

"I can't kid," FP was saying almost sadly "I'd have a mutiny on my hands. Can you imagine - the Serpents hate the Blossoms. It doesn't matter that I know you're different - I am a leader I have to put my opinion last."

"I understand sir" Jason said looking down sadly. He wore the Riverdale Letter jacket - showing Toni he was a jock. She wondered if that meant - _Cheryl would be a cheerleader?_

"Look I feel terrible about this - honestly, but letting you become a Serpent would alienate everyone. However, I can help you on the sly. I can give you some jobs so you can make money for you and Polly. I don't want to abandon you - you seem like a good kid."

"Really?" Jason said his voice shaking. "I have to protect Polly - sir - I will do anything. I can't change your mind I know. I have a Plan B but it does require considerable funds."

FP nodded, he understood and he honestly was proud of the youngest Blossom taking responsibility for his child.

 _Who is Polly? -_ Toni wondered.

"I have some odd jobs you can do Jason." F.P said slowly "come back tonight and I'll show you what needs doing. Don't breathe this to a soul, not friends not Polly and not Cheryl."

At hearing her name, Toni felt her stomach clench. She was so confused - years ago when they'd met that Easter, they'd been like ships passing in the night. They'd missed the chance to be friends, which is what she'd wanted. Now though she craved friendship - but there was something else too. Something she refused to admit to herself - but it was there - she felt it through FP's simple mention of her name.

"I won't, sir" Jason said.

FP turned to enter the bar and Toni rushed into the bathroom to hide. She chastised herself, why couldn't she just confront him, but no she felt nothing but guilt.

Betty sat waiting in her favourite both in Pop's for her sometimes friend Cheryl Blossom. She dipped a curly fry into the catsup mechanically. How had she gotten to this place, a fledgling friendship with the eldest Blossom twin.

It all seemed so accidental, too hopeless to be true. Yet here she was waiting on Cheryl and her thoughts drifted away like smoke into the cobalt sky. Calling to the invisible and endless graveyard of stars, Betty imagined. If she wanted to be accurate it started with Jason dating her sister.

They'd met a snowy morning after Christmas - two years ago. Then they'd spent the last summer together - Polly had garnered only jealousy from Cheryl. But she, Betty, had gained a little trust - with loose canon Cheryl Bombshell.

Then the trust had become a friendship, Betty actually liked Cheryl. If you could get beyond her HBIC additude which was hard. Cheryl was like a lit flame, you could always burn yourself. Yet in some moments she showed Betty something more. That something more was what made them tentative friends.

After all their siblings were both dating, it made sense that Betty would find some alliance with Cheryl. Even though Cheryl was completely overprotective of Jason. It sometimes dragged along the line of obsessive. It was what made them fight - Jason and Polly.

Sometimes Betty wondered if Cheryl was 'in love with Jason'. She'd never seen two siblings that close - even Jason - she questioned sometimes. It was for this very reason she'd encouraged Polly to break up with Jason at least one time that she could recall.

The way the twins looked at each other - was almost inncestous, many remarked. Betty shivered, _why didn't that thought disgust her?_ She'd never admit it to anyone how Cheryl's willingness to control Jason, keeping him a safe distance from Polly. That was the real reason they'd never be friends. Elisabeth Cooper's loyalty was always to her sister.

She wondered if that was why Cheryl wouldn't let herself get too close.

The door dinged and Cheryl swept into Pop's, her pumps clicking hard on the floor. She gave Betty a dazzling smile. Her heart gave a little flutter which she ignored, she hated the part of her that acknowledged Betty Cooper's attractiveness. She slid into the booth daintily flipping her signature red hair over her shoulder. 

Cheryl smiled seeing Betty had ordered her strawberry milkshake. _Maybe they could be real friends someday._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes - Hi to my lovely Riverdale babes! How is everyone copping with the longest hiatus, ever! October seems years away, but I promise to keep y'all sautéed with Riverdale Wednesdays here. I'll be posting weekly unless, otherwise said. 
> 
> I want to hear all your thoughts about the season final, too. Please. That Choni reunion moment - my heart fluttered. And how cute was Madelaine holding her nephew omg?!!!!  
> This chapter wasn't as exciting as what's coming next week. Promise! But we got to see Cheryl & Jason from Toni's point of view. And some Cheryl feeling something for Toni and Toni thinking about Cheryl. 
> 
> I'm hard at work on the research for this story. I've watched season one - already three times through. And I'm starting on a fourth round. 
> 
> For everyone in the states a happy Memorial weekend. I'm off to Road Island, Friday. I'll see you all next Wednesday.  
> As always find me under starry skies 🌌 I'll wait and ache till my Toni finally finds me.  
> \- CB♥️🍒


	13. Chapter Three: Sugar Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jason and Polly take a major step forward in their relationship. ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note : A big angsts warning for Jason & Polly fans. I'm so sorry this about broke my heart to write. ♥️

  _Cheryl_ ❤️🍒 _\+ Toni_ 🐍💜 _= sensational_

_"No, we're never gonna turn to dust,_  
_Yeah, all we really need is us_  
_Don't be scared to close your eyes_  
_No, we're never gonna die, we'll be the stars._  
_Oh, no, we're never gonna step too far_  
_Yeah, we're holding on to who we are_  
_When it's time to close your eyes_  
_They will see us in the sky,_  
_We'll be the stars!"_  
_Sabrina Carpenter - We'll be the Stars_ ✨

Toni loved the feel of the wind in her hair, a feeling indescribable as she sped down the highway. _It was starting - now -summer 2017 - it was official._

Her long brown and fuschia curls dancing in the buffet of the motorcycles. Her music through her earbuds pumping 'How We Do (Party)' filling her blood with anticipation.

She was so glad; now, that she'd let Sweet Pea persuade her. _Now to think she'd almost skipped - to avoid Fangs. You just have to tell him the truth._

They were headed north to the small town of Athens located in the Adirondack Mountains.  She bid her worries behind - _a certain redheaded worry - specifically_. As the Riverdale sign receded from view.

_She'd have a - Cheryl Blossom free seven days.  You won't think about her Toni - not her lips - not her hair - not her body.  Forget her._

It was as hot a day in June as Toni could recall - but the wind off the motorcycles, it made their ride tolerable. Sweets passed her on her right, giving her a wave and a devilish smile. The pinkette rolled her eyes, shaking her head - _no racing today._

She just wanted to lose herself in the wind, in the music and in the mountains that lorded over them like kings and queens. As they glided along the winding road under the afternoon sun. Out there somewhere, Toni knew was Sweetwater River, cool and refreshing. She couldn't wait to get to Sugar Lake.

Every year the new generation of  Southside Serpents headed north. It wasn't a long road trip less than an hour from Riverdale; but it might have been an entirely different world. She'd been so ready for this trip for years, the annual Serpent camp out at Sugar Lake.

It was tradition for all new Serpents to attend their first camp out. As they lived off the land, fished, barbequed, partied and drank, smoked molly and built a bond of family.  It was her, Sweet Pea and Fangs first event as Serpents. Some of the senior Serpents like Joaquin, Devin, Ruby, CK, Maurice, Slash, and lead by Byrdie with Hot Dog in her sidecar all went along too.

It was mid afternoon when they sped through Athens, Toni noticed it was a quaint town, not unlike Riverdale. They crossed a bridge as she saw Sweetwater River again for the first time since leaving Riverdale. The town was bordered by the river in the south and the lake to the north, Byrdie had told them.

It had an thriving mainstreet, full of little shops, even a diner named the Parthenon, which Toni thought was clever.  The entire town of Athens looked like a blend of southside and northside Riverdale. Athens had a old time movie theater too, Toni noticed called the Latchis Theater, it was beautiful.

They passed the Athens library that sat unassuming with Sugar Lake behind. Toni wished she could stop to take a photo. She made a mental note to return tomorrow on her own.

They continued out of town and took Five Mile Road up into the mountains beside the lake, running in tandem to the landscape. At the fork in the road, they took the right road, Lake View - toward Sugar Lake Campground. Toni's curiosity peaked, where would she end up if she went left? She decided she'd have to explore the area more in the days ahead.

It was much later that Toni watched the fireflies dancing along the shore. As she toasted marshmallows with Fangs and Sweets. Fangs put his arm around her, wanting to shrug it off, she decided no. _Not tonight_ \- tonight she'd just pretend everything was alright. The fire crackled and the smoke in hungry insistence carried higher into the twilight. It smelled sweet of pine and sap, Toni closed her eyes and listened to the lap of the water. _Nothing could be more perfect_ \- she thought. No sooner had the thought crossed her mind, did copper locks and soft vanilla skin appear- _fuck._

Her eyes flew open as Sweets yelled. "Toni, your marshmallow is on fire!"

Toni sighed. _Cheryl Blossom - gosh damn it. Even here - I can't forget you._

She couldn't have known at that moment how close Cheryl Blossom truly was - five minutes away - exactly.

Toni was up earlier than her best friend and boyfriend. The mist was still hanging over Sugar Lake, she snapped a photo.  It was a self satisfying  sound  the whirring of the manual camera in the early morning.  She took a deep breath and smiled, today she'd go exploring.

"You're up early" Ruby said softly as she approached.

Toni blushed, nodding bashfully - Ruby was eighteen, two years older than she.  She was in college - in Onenota, having graduated early from Oak Hill Prep - she'd skipped a grade -  she was kinda a legend. Ruby was the only Southside Serpent with money. She'd joined just to spite her family, a year ago.

To Toni, Ruby was almost painfully beautiful. Toni should have known by now - _she had a type - taller than she and a redhead -_ her mouth felt dry. She'd always secretly been crushing on Ruby Hunter.

The Hunters lived in a gated community on the Northside - but Ruby preferred to live with her godfather Milton on the southside. She'd all but moved out the year before.  It had been quite the scandal when Ruby decided she didn't want to be rich and allied herself with the southside.

Ruby's family would have been friends with the Blossoms, Toni thought. Mr. Hunter was a business partner of the Shawnie Co. everyone knew. The new company that had taken over distribution of Blossom Maple Sugar mysteriously when Madison Co. lost the bid.  A lot of speculation had been brought to bare over that. Lead by Alice Cooper of the Register, Toni knew she'd read the newspaper enough.

"Toni" Ruby said softly breaking Toni from her thoughts.

"Yeah" she said absently "I thought I'd go take some photos of Athens before lunch."

Ruby laughed cheerfully, "we haven't even had breakfast. What's the hurry we're on vacation T!"

_Did she just give me a nickname?_

Toni just smiled. Ruby felt her cheeks burning - she hoped Antoinette couldn't see. She hadn't meant to surprise her. What if Toni thought she was spying on her or something. The pinkette southside newbie had always been beautiful to Ruby. Yet they'd never run in the same circles, Toni Topaz and she.

While she wore her last name like a curse, Ruby never bothered to hide it. Now simply Ruby of the Southside Serpents - goddaughter of Milton, a retired erpent himself. Ruby never made her sexuality known either. As far as Topaz knew she was straight, but she wasn't - far from.

Toni took a deep breath and looked at Ruby curiously. The way the rising sun made her scarlet locks look like fire - _but not as cooper as - Cheryl's._ She shook her head, cursed - even now  - beside Ruby to be thinking of the Blossom twin.

"T" Ruby said gently - "would you maybe want to take a ride later with me?"

Toni smiled and nodded. "I'd love that Ruby" she said just as softly. 

_What would be the harm? She had more of a chance with straight Ruby Hunter than Cheryl Blossom - anyway_. Not that she'd act on any feeling toward women. If her uncle ever realised she was doing that again - he'd throw her out again.

Toni lived on a fine line, keeping her bisexuality secret from everyone but Sweets. She'd fooled around with girls in middle school and had been beaten for it.

Now she saw this part of herself as weakness - something she should be able to ignore. But apparently couldn't by how she was looking at Ruby and Cheryl too. She always told herself if she was attracted to men - she might as well just date men. But as she'd gotten older she knew - she preferred women. _A big problem -_ when living in her uncle's trailer.

She should be avoiding Ruby, she thought, but looking into her perfect green eyes. She'd been unable to say no to the beautiful redhead.

Toni rode her motorcycle back into Athens, her mind full of thoughts of Ruby and Cheryl. After breakfast with Ruby, Sweets and Fangs, she'd excused herself. Now she was lost in her music again - her heart pounding - six days on the edge of Sugar Lake -  with Fangs, her boyfriend. Oh and that girl she'd been secretly lusting over for a year. _FUCK._

At the stoplight in the center of town, she noticed the red mustang convertible and her heart wobbled.  She heard her favourite song playing -  as she pulled up beside the car that was going to be turning right.  She recognised the driver in a second - _Jason Blossom_ \- her cheeks burned. Beside him a young blonde girl sat- _maybe Polly?_ In the back of the car was an elderly woman she didn't know.

Jason looked up as he heard the motorcycle coming up beside him. He smiled and waved - he knew this Serpent girl, the one from Pop's. She seemed nice, if Pop had been talking to her so friendly like. Not to mention he felt he knew her from somewhere else too.

The girl smiled back as Jason turned the car right by the Latchis Theater and headed out of town.

Polly was humming along to a song on the radio one Jason recognised. It was his favourite Fleetwood Mac song 'Seven Wonders.'

The drive out of town was a picturesque one to Jason. As his mind wandered to his sister Cheryl and if she'd understand. The very real need for secrecy.

Well especially, since only two days before he, Nana Rose, his father, mother and sister had come up to Belmont Lodge. The lodge that once belonged to Rose was on Sugar Lake. He'd planned it all perfectly - they'd be here until the 3rd. Then they'd would return to Riverdale, for part two of the plan.

Cheryl and he had discussed it at length through a lot of tears. He'd never told her where he and Polly would go. Only that he was leaving from the Greendale side of Sweetwater River on July 4th. Cheryl had cried when Jason told her he had to run away, he made it sound like this was about Polly which was partially true.

He couldn't tell her the real reason or risk Cheryl's life - Polly's or their baby's life. How could he have told her their father had introduced him to the Sugar Man. That he'd found out their maple sugar business was a front for a cocaine ring. His father at the helm and only to excited for he, Jason to take over the business. He was so horror struck - he'd even broke up with Polly for a short time. It had been the news of the baby that brought him back.

He took Polly's hand gently as they took the dirt road off County Route 5. She smiled at him bravely. She knew they'd never be able to be together if they didn't run. She was sad all the same though, leaving behind her sister. Who had only recently left for her Boston young writers internship. She'd be gone all summer and would have no idea. She was sure her mother would telephone her in a panic - _Polly ran away._

She knew the plan backwards and forwards. Jason would stage his own death with the help of Cheryl. And she, Polly would effectively disappear that day as well. 

The tree lined park of the old Woodcrest Bruderhof Community was dappled in shadow as the car crunched over the gravel. Polly watched in wonder at the merry dandelions waving  in the breeze. They drove over a little bridge, a mountain brook babbling contentedly in the July sunshine.

The Farm was in a pastoral a valley in the heart of the Adirondack Mountains, Jason had told Polly. Now that she was seeing it for the first time, it was everything she dreamed. The perfect place to raise her baby - to start a life with Jason.

As they rounded a bend in the road, Polly gave an explanation of delight. The Farm compound was laid out below them as they drove down the winding road.  What Polly liked most about The Farm was that the community was completely self sustaining. It was a real farm, she could see that now. Up behind the duck pond, that sat in the lower portion of the grounds. A group of cows grazed lazily in the upper field.

On the hill beyond the cows, she saw the buildings that she knew must be for habitation and community functions. There was even a little chapel Jason told her about down by Sugar Lake. Athough from this vantage point you couldn't see the lake. It must be beyond the hill with the peacefully grazing cows, she thought.

Polly felt like she was bearing witness to the Pastoral Symphony by Beethoven. Her heart was racing as the car drove around the pond and up to the Victorian style house.

Jason climbed out of the car and helped Nana Rose into her wheelchair. She looked around less than impressed.

"Jason and Polly" came the charismatic voice of Edgar Evernever. He was all smiles as he hugged Polly gently. "Welcome to The Farm you of both."

He then noticed Nana Rose and raised his eyebrow inquisitively.

"Mr. Evernever" Jason said kindly "thank you for welcoming us - I'd like to introduce my Nana Rose."

"Ah, Edgar" he said pleased "welcome Nana Rose Blossom," he simpered.

She frowned. Jason chuckled, Nana Rose was hard to impress. Kind as she was - the Blossom matriarch was selective in whom she showed affection to. _She was devoted to himself, Cheryl extremely and Polly that was all. She absolutely hated his mother and only barely tolerated her son._

Edgar nodded solemnly, a mischievous glint in his eyes - _duly noted, he didn't have to win Jason's grandmother's devotion - only the two teenagers._

He motioned airly for the company to follow his lead. Nana was less than enthused when Egar picked her up carrying her up the stairs of the big Victorian farmhouse. She eyed him with contempt as Jason helped her back into the wheelchair.

The door banged open and a redhead teenager with a big smile greeted them with warm hugs all around.

"My daughter," Edgar smiled "Evelyn."

Jason accepted the hug as did Polly. But as Evelyn seemed to be ready to hug Nana Rose, the Blossom crossed her arms sullenly.  Evelyn smiled and rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her father.

"If you'll follow me" Edgar said pleasantly "I welcome you to Daffodile House. Here we share meals together, Evelyn and I sleep upstairs" he motioned to the staircase. "The kitchen is in the rear and everyone helps in cooking meals at least once a week. We raise our own food her at The Farm and everyone participates in that as well. Everyone has chores that we rotate bi weekly - morning milking - evening milking, for example.  We are a dairy farm here, we don't do any slaughtering. We try to be vegetarian here. It will be highly beneficial to the baby" he said smiling at Polly. "But of course though everyone is encouraged to live this lifestyle - we do understand a few who might not be able to."

He nodded pleasantly "for those select individuals we could make an exception. We are partnered with a nearby slaughter house - so we can get meat if either of you need it." 

Polly listened to Egar with rapt attention. Nana Rose on the other, her eyes conveyed only vacancy. Jason pushed Nana Rose to the window so she could watch the ducks on the pond.

"We have horses, pigs, chickens here too. They all need tending to Polly, of course, when your term gets close you won't be able to do as much. You will then help Evelyn on kitchen duty daily," Edgar continued.

Polly nodded.

"Good good," he said smiling. "Sister Mary Margaret" he continued "is a midwife and elder here. When you're ready we can accommodate you here at The Farm. No need to leave the grounds."

Polly was incredibly grateful for his kindness and thanked him. Jason wasn't completely sure he was okay with that but he let it slide.

"I will leave you to Evelyn's capable hands" Edgar said pleasantly "while I go prepare for the ceremony at the chapel. I will see you both soon." He disappeared to the back of the house and the three could hear the door bang shut.

"Well," Evelyn said merrily "let me give you a tour, will she be okay here?" She asked Jason curiously.

Jason nodded. And so Evelyn waved them to follow as she brought them into the kitchen. It was bright and sunny a traditional farm kitchen.

"We cook meals here three times a day" Evelyn explained "the schedule for cooking is there on the wall" she pointed. "We all take turns but I oversee all the cooking at all meals. I am planning on becoming a chef after graduation. Thus dad has me making all the meal plans and leading the meal prep. He is very encouraging to all our flock" she gave Polly's hand a squeeze. "As he finds out your talents, Jason and Polly he'll give you more leadership. Now I'll show you where you'll live?"

Jason and Polly nodded smiling.

They followed Evelyn up the path behind the house. They walked passed the horses and cow barn and pig pen. Then the hen house as well as they continued up the hill.

Evelyn lead the teenagers to a white bungalow with freshly painted deck. They'd approached it from what Evelyn said would be the basement. She explained that the front of the cottage was higher up the hill and for Polly's benefit they might as well enter through the basement.

Their guide explained that the basement was used for community functions. There was also a lounge Polly noticed. It had a pool table, a large tv, microwave and a few other essentials like a mini fridge and phone.

"All the bungalows are the same" she said to Polly. "There are five and each has two levels, we have accommodations for many of our flock. Like yourself - the bungalows are incredibly spread out."

Polly and Jason followed as Evelyn lead them up the steps to the main hallway. She said a hello to a few of the other farmies as she lead them on.  They came to a room with the numbers 117 on the door. The redhead opened the door slowly and motioned for them to come in. A big window with white curtains fluttered in the summer breeze. A big bed with a white and grey checkered quilt was gently flapping. There were flowers in a vase and a baby crib in the other corner by the bureau.  A white rug was on the floor, it had flecks of blue in it Polly saw. She sat on the bed smiling, Jason nodded this was perfect - his baby would be so happy here. He could already see Polly was happy. He let his nervousness wash away as he gave Evelyn a grateful smile.

"Well according to the time" Evelyn said looking at her phone "we have a very important date to keep, no?"

Polly blushed and Jason nodded eagerly.

"Dad just texted me to say everything is ready. If you're both ready we'll go down to the chapel for the ceremony."

Polly couldn't believe today she'd become a Blossom - _even if it wasn't official._

The group made their way back toward the farm house. Jason helped Nana Rose with Polly's help downstairs and back into her wheelchair. Then Polly pushed Nana down the treeline path down to Sugar Lake.

The chapel was red - tiny and unassuming. It made her think of a chapel she'd seen in Salem Massachusetts once with her family. A pang stung her heart - that Betty and her parents couldn't know - couldn't be here.  She saw the same sadness in Jason's eyes that his beloved sister Cheryl also hadn't been invited. 

Polly had purposely worn a white dress that flowed around her white sandaled feet and white gloves. She'd purposely been given Cheryl's half veil to borrow, but she declined the suggestion. She wondered again what Cheryl would think. If she only knew.

While Betty had struck a tentative friendship with Cheryl, Polly had only garnered ire. She ran her hand through her curls. She'd checked her makeup in the farm house, now she stood at the door.

Evelyn would be walking her down to Jason and Edgar who would marry them. She knew it wasn't sanctioned by the state and that they were both under age and couldn't consent. Yet Edgar would still marry them in the eyes of God, like Romeo and Juliet, but they'd have the happily after they hadn't.

She waited as Evelyn opened the doors and they walked in. Nana Rose, Jason and Edgar stood at the other end of the chapel. Evelyn squeezed her hand gently and gave her the white flowers from The Farm's garden.  A blushing Polly Cooper began her walk down the aisle in front of everyone at the Farm.

A woman she didn't know was singing a hymn, the one she'd told Jason she'd wanted. A man with a friendly smile was playing the piano.

Polly felt like with each step, she fell more in love with the man, no longer a boy, who stood before her.

Her heartbeat pounded and she felt her cheeks burning. She felt like a goddess as she stood before the man who she loved. He took her hand and Evelyn sat in the first pew with a delighted smile on her perfect lips.

"Welcome one and all" Edgar said kindly "today we are so lucky to bare witness to a love we only dream of - the love between Jason Blossom and Polly Cooper. In a few days, these two teenagers will make The Farm their new home" there was cheers from everyone.

Edgar nodded and motioned for silence. "It was Jason who approached me some months ago asking for a place to raise his child and start a life with the woman he loved. I was only too happy to welcome him and now Polly. Jason has pledged to leave behind his life as a Blossom - his wealth, the prestige, his family - _even his sister Cheryl_ \- all for a simple life here at The Farm."

Jason felt tears prick his eyes as he thought of his sister. Cheryl - _his best friend - the one person he thought he couldn't live without. Who he was saying goodbye to now_ \- he asked God to forgive him. He asked God to let Cheryl know - he had no other choice. He hoped that someday - he could get Cheryl out too - bring her to The Farm too. That had always been his goal. Yet he had to let her go so he could be reunited with her. It broke his heart in so many places. He felt Polly holding his hand and he looked into her sad eyes. He know she knew exactly who he was thinking of  - _his sister._

As Edgar continued to talk Jason thought about so many memories with Cheryl. He wondered if she'd be okay. He never wished more in that moment that Heather had not disappeared.

Polly knew the sacrifice he was making and it broke her heart as well. She too was losing her sister - but in a very different way. They'd long since stopped being close - _but Cheryl and Jason_ \- she bit back a sob.

"Our young lovers have written their own vows" Edgar finally said softy. "Jason if you wouldn't mind."

Jason gave a brave smile and put his hand into his pocket. He'd taken the engagement ring back since he had no wedding band for Polly. She had said she didn't care - they might be poor but they were more than wealthy in love. Polly didn't even have a ring for Jason but he didn't care either.

"Polly" Jason began stumbling over his words "Polly Cooper - I will never forget the day I met you. Everything about you - has changed me. It changed me for the better, from a stupid jock. To this man who stands before you, now. The man pledging his love and life to you forever."

He felt tears falling down his cheeks his voice was thick with emotion. "You Polly are it for me, we maybe young but I've never been more sure of anything. You are my forever love and Nana Rose" he said through the thickness of his throat "told me again the night after I stupidly broke it off. When I told her I was sure I'd lost you forever. She told me, you and I were legends. Loving you is like an adventure everyday, the best, craziest roller coaster Polly. Here we are years later and I am asking you now to be my wife. Polly I am not complete without you. I love you Polly Cooper. Please promise me now, you'll forever be at my side. Please be my best friend my lover my confidant and my wife for always.  Marry me? And we'll rewrite the stars together!" 

The star part was something Cheryl once said he wrote it for her.

Polly was crying now her mascara running. Jason was a man of few words and hearing that much was absolutely overwhelming.

"Yes Jason I'll marry you she breathed. As he put the ring back on her finger. "Jason - I really" tears threatened to halt her vows  
But she took a deep breath. "What can I say other than that you came crashing into my life. I thank God everyday that you went to get more popcorn and then without thinking bumped into me. I wasn't even a little mad when I saw you smiling down at me.

You took my hand and through you my life began Jason. Our love is in Bloom, I love you with everything I have.  We love you, baby and I. We both are here so proud of the man you've become. I thought my life was over when I found out I was pregnant but you showed me, again, my life had only just begun.

How could I ever say how much you've sacrificed to get us here - you loosing Cheryl breaks my heart. As my heart breaks for Betty because she can't know how happy you've made me. Jason Blossom, I'm ready I am willing for a boy like you. I've left my little childhood behind. For a man like you've, I've become a woman, our baby will be proud of JB. I've Blossomed, through our you! And I accept our future trouble always. They're something we'll face together. Jason will you be mine for eternity?" 

Now Jason stood speechless as Polly kissed his left ring finger. And took it and placed it over her heart. Showing again how connected they'd always be.

Evelyn was crying as was half the farmies, Polly's mascara had run and Nana Rose was smiling for the first time all day. She'd listened to the young teenagers' words and they touched her heart. She'd known she'd been right to give Jason that ring. She knew this is what she'd been living for seeing Jason marry the woman that he loved. Though she too felt a pang of sadness that Cheryl wasn't there too.

As Edgar proclaimed them man and wife, according to farm doctorine the newly weds kissed gently. As they poured every bit of love they had for each other into the moment they'd treasure always. Then they walked back up the aisle with hand in hand.

It had only taken a few hours and everything had changed.

As Edgar and Evelyn waved goodbye to Jason and Polly Blossom - Nana Rose waited patiently in the car.

They knew their life would officially begin in a few days on July 4th.

Jason drove Polly and Nana Rose back into Athens. There, he parked the car and Polly got out kissing Jason softly. 

"Jason, we're like Romeo and Juliet now" Polly said shyly.

"Yes except we get a happy ending baby girl" he said smiling. "Let me take the ring and I'll get it polished. Then you can have it forever" he promised. As he looked at Nana Rose who nodded all smiles herself.

Polly gave him the ring and then walked away down the mainstreet. She had to hurry or she'd be late for dinner. She turned at the corner and waved to her husband and new grandmother.

They waved back as he drove off back toward the Belmont Lodge, his father, mother, his Cheryl.

As Jason drove the convertible through town he heard music coming from behind them. He turned as he noticed that same girl driving her motorcycle in the same direction as them. She pulled up beside them and this time she waved and smiled.

Toni watched as Jason and the older woman turned up ahead of her as she continued straight out of town. It was almost time to dinner and she had promised Ruby she'd go for a ride with her. She'd spent hours outside taking photos of Athens and the surrounding countryside.

Now the sun hung low over Sugar Lake as Becky G played over the speaker hanging from the handle bars. She felt the music rising like her heartbeat as she turned down toward the camp grounds. 'I just can't stop dancing' she sang out loud.

That's when she saw the red convertible again, instead of turning right as she would. It had continued up the left fork, up into the mountains. Toni nodded thoughtfully, now for the second time in two days. She felt pulled to the direction of the car. 

She shrugged her shoulders sighing and left that journey for another day.

How could she have known she was closer to Cheryl Blossom - now than she'd been since Pop's.

She couldn't.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note - Oh I'm so sorry, my River Babes! That chapter has proved to be a real tear jerker. Also it happens to be my longest chapter to date. And ugh I hated Cheryl wasn't apart of my writing this chapter!!!! Mmmm thoughts? Did anyone catch the significance of this chapters name? Ah and the OUT reference. Next week we the weeks leading up to Sophomore year. How is everyone holding up, two weeks without a new Riverdale? Some Madnessa feels coming, I'm so excited hehe. Also some more big revels coming in the coming weeks. ;) SEE YOU NEXT WEDNESDAY. xo  
> -CB ♥️🍒


	14. Chapter Four: The End of A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Toni decides to let the idea of Cheryl Blossom go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note : Hints of Chapter One : The River's Edge and Chapter Six : Faster Pussycats! Kill! Kill!) This is another angst ridden chapter. 💔

 

_Cheryl_ ❤️🍒 _\+ Toni_ 🐍💜 _= sensational_  
_"As much as it hurts_  
_Ain't it wonderful to feel?_  
_So go on and bring your wings_  
_Follow your heart 'til it bleeds_  
_As we run towards the end of the dream._  
_Evanescence - The End of a dream_ 💛🌙✨

The stars peppered the sky, each twinkling with their own desires. They shone brighter upon this endless velvety sky. It was a perfect summer evening and so they danced, rapturous delight high. They pulsated high over Sugar Lake as the softest breeze tossed the Serpent's pink curls. Toni shivered, now snuggling only deeper under her purple blanket. She pensively sat upon a log by the water's edge, completely lost in thought. A lone tear trickled down her cheek.

The campfire had long since been put out, its embers dying in haughty frustration.

She sat a little apart from the other Serpents, who were mostly drunk on beer and high on molly. They'd spent the day partying to celebrate Independence Day. It all seemed rather trite to Toni, who all but cherished the history of the day. While her friends, including Sweets drunk away their troubles to Kid Rock, she felt nothing but incredibly lost.

As the first splash of colour appeared now  with a sizzling crackle, Fangs began to cheer. Toni tried to hide her grin, her boyfriend was nuts. Then she felt her familiar sickness again, the ache in her stomach, the hiding, the avoidance of the inevitable. She got up on wobbly legs and retreated further from the gang.

She pulled the blanket tightly around her like a cape. As she began to follow the shore. _Alone._

Athens' fireworks were famous, so the campground was packed. She just wanted to escape get away - _far away._

All these memories of days past, suddenly becoming crystal clear and reverberating back. Now with an almost clangorous effect she couldn't ignore. She was dizzy without even having a drop of alcohol. This is - _so fucked up_ \- she thought.

She and Ruby had spent almost every waking moment together. It was intensely hard to ignore all her feelings. They overwhelmed her and drove her crazy, every touch, accidental or otherwise. She was forever confused, her mind an emotional minefield.

As they'd spent hour after hour on their bikes going nowhere in particular, the wind in their hair. As the music played through speakers, summer heat came off the pavement in waves,  she knew she was falling.

Ruby had taken her on a picnic by Sweetwater River the day before. Their fingers had brushed and Toni had pulled away as though electrocuted. She'd given Ruby a tense smile quickly before returning to her Coca Cola.

She'd nursed it slowly with fearful thoughts. Ruby had only smirked inching closer to the younger teen. Toni was pretty sure that Ruby felt her attraction and desire. The way her stomach exploded with butterflies whenever Ruby looked at her. _Could this all be a game?_ The pinkette was so bewildered, Ruby was straight. _Why is she teasing me?_

She ached to kiss Ruby - but what if Ruby didn't like her?

Six days trapped on the water's edge and still Toni wasn't any clearer. If anything she was more upset daily. Her situation only resulted in her spending no time with her boyfriend. Honestly, he didn't seem to care he was so happy hanging with Joaquin. _Thank God._

"Hey T, you okay?" Ruby said softly. She'd followed the Serpent fearing she might not be okay. And she wasn't. She could see that now even as refused to look at her.

Toni sniffed sadly, pulling her tightly around her body for protection.

Another explosion came overhead, crimson red with pink. The red looked like cherries and reminded the teen of Cheryl. It was utterly beautiful but completely unrealistic and Toni wanted to protest. _Why can't I be happy?_

Her breath suddenly caught in the back of her throat as she felt the older girl's hands. She was slowly being turned and averted her eyes.

"Toni?" the Serpent asked gently "sweetie, why are you crying?"

Toni bristled at her touch as her fingers brushed away the tears.

"I can't do this," she moaned softly, her words catching upon her tongue. "Ruby - I."

Ruby frowned looking down into the eyes of the girl she wanted badly.

"Can't do what, T?" the older teen asked quietly "what can't you do?"

"We can't - I can't - this is a weakness," Toni growled.

"Toni, please" Ruby said getting agitated "I don't understand."

"I can't like girls" Toni said with a calm finality. She turned away from Ruby to watch the fireworks, to lose herself. She felt the ground almost shake as the boom of the fireworks were followed by those old familiar crackles. The electricity was palpable in the air - _was it the fireworks or Ruby?_ Her heart raced.

Her eyes became wet. She could fight this she could deny her feelings for Ruby.

She closed her eyes trying to concentrate on her breathing to calm her. Instead, her subconscious showed her Cheryl, "unbelievable", she muttered. Her soft copper curls bouncing in the breeze, her skin milky and probably incredibly soft. _"Give up your sweet fantasyland. It's time to grow up and get wise come on now, open up your eyes."_

Toni wanted to sob - her attraction for girls like Cheryl, like Ruby would never quiet. She was sick. She was angry she was hurting. She felt herself start to lose her battle with gravity as Ruby rushed forward and gathered her into her arms.

The pinkette didn't even try to struggle as Ruby held her tightly. Her arms held her safely, the smaller Serpent's heart exploding with raw emotion.

"Toni, there's nothing wrong with liking women" she murmured.

"No," Toni gasped. "I don't care about that, Ruby. You don't understand, it's a part of me, honestly. But it's also a weakness, according to my uncle. While I am in his trailer I can't act on those feelings, or he'll throw me out, or do worse."

Ruby's arms holding Toni only got tighter. And she let out gasp.

"The Serpents are my only real family Ruby. I can't have them seeing me as weak too. Ruby my feelings are but a painful reminder of my lack of control."

Ruby felt her own heart beginning to race, so the Serpent liked women too. Did she have a chance?

"Toni your attraction and feelings don't make you weak. You're a Serpent no matter what, remember the first law 'No Serpent stands alone." She tried give the younger teen all the love and strength she had. "Are you bisexual?"

The innocence of youth reflecting in her swimming tears. They burned her eyes as she nodded.

Ruby's laugh was soft and gentle, "okay well - did you know that Joaquin is gay?"

Toni startled looking up into Ruby's green eyes with surprise.

"Mhmm, he came out like last year. So you're in good company, he hooks up with guys regularly, he doesn't even try and hide it." 

"Okay well he's a guy" Toni said tensely. "And he's a mentor, not mine but he's very well respected. It's not so easy for the women in the Serpents, you don't see any lebsians in the gang, do you?"

Ruby blushed - here it was her moment of truth. 

"That's so not true," the redhead said seriously "I don't advertise my sexuality but I am not straight."

Toni gasped and Ruby's blush was lost in the darkness.

"I thought you knew that Topaz" she said flirtatiously. "I mean do you think I am always accidently touching you? Come on now. Please!"

"You like me?" Toni whispered. The fireworks had ceased for a moment.

Ruby nodded her head.

"Can I kiss you, Toni?" She said affectionately.

Toni wanted nothing more - even her desire for Cheryl dimmed for a moment. She knew she had no chance with the Blossom twin. She felt a sadness prick her heart realising that Cheryl couldn't even remember her. Even worse she'd hate her now for being Southside scum. She shivered as Ruby brushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"I want you too" she said breathlessly "but Ruby I'm not a cheater. I have to end it with Fangs and finally come clean." She blushed as she continued ''and then I guess we can" she looked up into the older girl's eyes. "We can try."

Toni wasn't even sure what she was agreeing to now. Only that her feelings couldn't be denied. A new kind of hiding would have to come, but not in the Serpents. Never with the Serpents, they loved her no matter what. How could she have thought otherwise. She'd have to thank Ruby later.

Ruby leaned forward and kissed Toni's cheek. She couldn't believe her dream was coming true. She'd never have imagined that Toni would like her back.

Toni pulled away and took Ruby's hand gently. She intertwined their fingers as she lead them back to their camp. Her stomach completely overflowing with butterflies knowing Ruby liked her. She couldn't believe it. She was coming out for real this time. She felt Ruby squeeze her hand reassuringly as though to say - _you're not alone._

They stopped at the top of the hill, the lake lay below a dark mystery flecked with the colours of a thousand stars.  The Serpents stood as they watched the fireworks. _These are beautiful times_ , she thought, an excitement for the adventure of everything coming in the future. Maybe she could be a Southside Serpent and bisexual. _Maybe nothing was impossible_ , her mind turning to Cheryl again. There was sadness in her eyes -  _everything might be possible....but never that._

_I may be able to be tough and bisexual._

She hated this hiding but until she had enough money she was trapped - _another worry for tomorrow._

They stood long after the fireworks had ended. As the stars sparkled, their dance among the heavenly bodies far away. As one tear traced her chocolate skin she grieved. As she made peace with the friendship that couldn't be and the love she'd never have. _I love you Cheryl....I won't ever forget you. But I have to let you go._

The sun was only barely lighting the dimly lit room. Polly Cooper shivered, it was incredibly cold for a day in July. She tugged her red sweater tighter against her body. Her cheeks were covered in tear tracks her mascara all but disappeared.

She knew she must now look like a raccoon. A thief how ironic when someone had stolen from her. Even this wasn't amusing to her. Polly had always been strong enough to laugh at her imperfections. She'd always believed people were inherently good. Now she wasn't sure.

She felt the swell of her belly, fingers had absently brushed. She worried her lip - _was that a flutter?_ She wept more - how many more tears would she shed? _Would he find her? Would he even know to look?_ "Jason _"_ she said heart breaking, surely he was looking even now. _What if he forgot her? What if something bad happened to him too? No don't think that way he'll come he has to come._

She was like Rapunzel. Another ironic moment Rapunzel was her favourite fairytale princess.

The merry little flower danced jovially in the window beside her bed. She knew it needed the sunshine to animate - to live. Yet this was no place to live and the flower wasn't alive trapped within these white walls. _Everything was ruined._

She'd gotten up early the morning before, she remembered clearly. As she pulled the curtains back to see the dark street below.  She'd gone to her suitcase again and repacked. She'd rolled her clothing so she could fit even more. She'd even managed to get her journal in somehow, her heart beating with trepidation. She thought she was leaving home - never to return.

As she sat watching the psycho flowers dance of mania - her mind wandered away.

She'd been so scared as she'd zipped the suitcase again. She thought she was leaving behind her childhood - it was a finality.

She'd wept even then for all the things she couldn't take - though she had snuck a few family photos into her favourite book. A birthday card from her parents and a letter from Betty with her perfect script. A recent one. She'd been distraught thinking of her old nightlight, but it was long since gone.She'd have wanted it for the baby, she sighed. As she clutched the  teddy bear tightly, the one Jason gave her. She'd managed to bring him with her to wherever she was now.

Absently, she tried to turn her engagement ring, her wedding ring - but it wasn't there. Its welcome  warmth, a lost but constant pull to the man she loved. _Gone_. Her finger was now empty as though their love had never been. She sobbed - surrounded by this chill of this unknown place - she needed it most.

Again her mind wondered remembering that just after the stars began to fade - Jason had texted her. He'd told her - they were headed to Pop's - him and Cheryl. It was tradition she'd known, the early morning July 4th  boat ride on Sweetwater River. His family would think nothing of it, which was why it was instrumental.

She remembered smiling when he'd sent her the text saying he ordered Cheryl a red, white and blue breakfast smoothie. He took such good care of his sister, even now her heart broke that he had to leave her behind. She sobbed harder, but now it was she who had been left behind.

He told her he loved her in the next text. Then he'd said - _I'll text you when I am on the Greendale side, Polly. Cheryl and I are finished. We're headed to the river now. Can't text I am driving the Mustang this morning._

She knew the plan perfectly, she'd carry everything out of the house. Then she'd hurry down Elm Street and continue on all the side streets. It would be early, just after dawn - so there wouldn't be many people. Still all the same, she knew the streets to avoid. She'd meet Jason on the Greendale side of Sweetwater River by crossing over Wilder Bridge on the Southside.

She'd carried the teddy bear, who she'd cleverly named Roosevelt, under her arm. As she navigated the suitcase around her door. She'd turned to look back at her childhood, a brave smile appearing on her lips. Then she'd quietly went downstairs, avoiding the fifth step from the bottom, the one that squeaked. She'd turned off her cell phone, placing it in her purse. That she'd again slung over her shoulder quickly. She couldn't have her parents tracking her. She knew where the getaway car would be. She also knew he'd never abandon her. He'd be right there waiting, or she'd wait patiently by the Blossom Maple Syrup sign on route 40.

She'd quietly crept toward the kitchen to leave a note saying - _don't come looking for me. She had to protect the baby from her father. S_ he'd told Jason that he'd meant to send her to an abortion clinic. They'd been at Pop's and her tearful admission had sealed the deal.

It had been with surprise that she'd seen an elderly woman sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea. She'd gasped in shock. She'd been found out, but how? Even now sitting in the darkness of this place - what was it - the Sisters of Quiet Mercy? Her mind was a rubix cube, no answer presented itself.

The woman had turned to her - smiling - but the smile had been wrong - dangerous. That's when she'd noticed her mom and felt the rough hands of two grown men grabbing at her. She'd begun to scream, her voice carrying in the tiny kitchen as she struggled for her life. She'd been horrified, begging for her mom, but had been met with indifference. She'd been dragged from the house her bag, her purse, her lifeline to Jason her phone all left behind.

She was pushed into a white van gasping a panic attack rising in her. She was weak she couldn't escape, she felt trapped within her mind and body. She still wasn't even sure how she'd managed to bring her teddy bear. Somehow he was still in her arms when she arrived, still screaming at their destination.

Her only thought had been -  _Jason_.

She hugged her teddy bear tighter as she heard the scraping of the key in the lock. She instinctively braced herself against the headboard in fright. The same woman she'd met yesterday hurried in all smiles. She sat heavily upon Polly's bed, her eyes held danger but her lips pursed in a friendly way. Polly drew back trying to keep Roosevelt between her and the strange woman.

"Sweet child" the woman's voice was saccharinely sweet, it turns Polly's blood to ice. "There's nothing to be fearful of here."

Polly sniffed as the woman continued.

"Let me ease your mind, Polly - I promise Sister Woodhouse is going to help you. It's my top priority, deary, your mother has told me everything."

She waited patiently for Polly to whisper "a thank you sister," which Polly finds herself doing.

"You and the baby will be quite safe here" she remarked. "Here we'll cure you. All your sinful way, may they fall away. Flee from your sexual immorality the Bible says." Sister Woodhouse continued. "As all sins are against the world, but the sexually immoral person sins against herself. We need to get you on the righteous path to forgiveness for your baby's sake.  A baby out of wedlock is sinful but God will forgive you."

Polly could only look down. She'd heard this in Sunday school.

The sister's next words had a hard dangerous edge to them. They almost seemed to be mocking and dripping of acid. ''Besides child there are far worse sins than your sexual immorality. We can erase it as though it never occurred. You can be reborn in his image, take your purity in him. Yes, your immorality isn't the worst sin. Here at The Sisters of Quiet Mercy, we help everyone, I help even the deviant."

Polly twitched at the sister's touch. It felt evil.

"Yesterday you rested dear and now the work begins, the forgiveness of your sins, as Jesus died for. Come child, we must pray" she indicated that Polly should kneel and pray. "It's a long road to forgiveness for self sacrifice, but our real work is admitting our mistakes."

Polly felt captivated by Sister Woodhouse and unable to say no. Her mind felt broken and farway, she couldn't reach out anymore - everything felt so dark.  As she knelt before her bed, hands clasped in supplication. Her last though was - _Jason, would he ever find her?_

Her indoctrination had began. Her time at the Sisters of Quiet Mercy, the life before just a dream.

Cheryl was restless she wished Betty hadn't gone away. To that internship in Washington for the first time, she suddenly realised how alone she'd be without Jason. She wanted to cry to curse Polly, to scream, to break something. She'd always assumed it would be Heather, not Polly to take her brother away. Yet every moment since they'd gotten back together had lead to this emptiness.

She hadn't had to pretend to weep, her eyes had stung and burned. Her mascara running making her all but unrecognisable. She'd sat upon that rock unable to move, her entire life had been turned upside down. The water had been unbelievably cold, she'd wadded all the way over her head for good measure. They'd discussed it at length - she had to really sell it.

He'd told her this again; just as they'd drove into the deserted boat landing on Sweetwater River just after dawn. She'd swung her leg out of the car and let her red pump hit the gravel with a satisfying crunch. She'd worn gloves, feeling almost elegant and her favourite white dress. Now sitting on her bed in Thorn Hill she felt nothing but sick longing.

She'd asked Jason if he was scared, he'd shook his head smiling.

They'd climbed into the boat and begun the gentle ride across Sweetwater. It was warm as early as it had been, the sun making the waves sparkle. It could've been relaxing to Cheryl, it wasn't. How could it have been - when they'd have to say goodbye.

When the boat had bumped up on the other side - _safely_ , how ironic a word Cheryl thought looking back. _Nothing about what they had done was safe._

She felt her eyes began to water again, thinking of their last goodbye. He'd reminded her he loved her and always would. Then he'd heard a gunshot, it reverberated through the woods and startled her.  She'd begun to cry, Jason had reassured her again. He told her it was probably just a hunter, illegal as it was nothing to worry herself about.

He insisted he'd come back for her someday. He told her not to forget he'd get in touch as soon as he could. She'd smiled through her tears as her mind drifted to those thoughts she could no longer smile.

When Jason had disappeared among the trees, she'd walked back to the river. She'd walked into the water - leaving her pumps off - completely immersing herself within the waters of the rushing river. She took off her glove and let it go, it disappeared like Jason. She'd let it chill her to the bone - her hair soaked and dripping. Then she'd walked back out of the river sobbing and climbed into their boat. She'd rowed herself back across the river as the sun ducked behind some darkening clouds.

She'd climbed out of the boat and dragged it for the second time onto the river from the Riversdale side. She pulled it on sturdy rope behind her. She capsized the boat and watched it bob there as she pulled herself waterlogged for the second time onto the rock. She prayed no one saw her.

Her heart was completely broken, she'd lost everything. Heather now Jason, her only confidantes. She had only Nana Rose left and her heart would break when she too was gone. Cheryl had made peace she'd never be happy.

They'd dragged the river for her brother, but they'd obviously never find him. Her mother was inconsolable, which only hurt worse. She knew if she'd died her mother wouldn't shed a tear. Her father had remained mutely calm as they'd later searched in Sheriff Keller's boat.

After the supposed accident - it all seemed a nightmare. One Cheryl couldn't wake up from though she must have since it was July 5th. Everything had changed again. She'd heard talk already of a memorial service the following week.

Her father wasn't wasting anytime, _damn that Polly Cooper.  Damn her_ \- Cheryl moaned, she'd taken her light away.

Toni woke up late on July 5th, the sun was already high in the morning sky. Her heart hammering with the reality - she hated confrontations. She crawled out of her tent quietly and zipped the tent closed. She scanned the campsite for Fangs, he would probably be down by Sugar Lake. She found him trying to skip stones at the water's edge. His expression was one of intense concentration and Toni regretted bothering him. She might have backed away and avoided the inevitable again but he turned giving her a lopsided smile.

"Hey Tiny" he said his voice betraying his nervousness.

Toni didn't bother to correct him. She just sighed.

"I was just going to wake you up" he said shakily "I needed to talk to you about something."

Well this wasn't how she'd expected. 

"I ummm - something happened last night" his voice wavered. "I got really drunk, you know and I ended up making out with Joaquin." He said in a panicked rush. 

Toni couldn't even hide her smirk - so she was right. She'd always suspected it and his bashful blush told it all.

"Can you forgive me? I am sorry, Toni. Sweets told me, I should have just told you. I liked guys months ago!" He blurted out. "Nothing has to change though, I am not interested in Joaquin at all Toni, I promise."

"Wow, slow down, bubba" she said softly. She took his hand gently and gave it a good squeeze. "It's okay I am not mad, I kinda suspected. I mean you are always staring at FP" she giggled.

Fangs blushes deeply.

"All the same I can't just pretend it didn't happen." She held up her hand as he meant to interrupt. "Here is why Fangs, I came out here to find and tell you something. I have been keeping a secret from you only Sweets knows. Fangs I completely understand your attraction to men," she said patiently. "I understand because I am.....' she gasped fearfully "I'm attracted to women."

Fangs looked at her smiling. His eyes held a sadness but his lips turned up in a goofy grin. Toni bit her lip. She knew she was hurting him they'd hurt each other.

"Hey T" Ruby yelled from up the hill "want to hit the trails?"

Toni blushed and Fangs nodded.

"You and Ruby" he said almost sadly.

"Yeah" her heart hurting for his sake. "We didn't do anything though" Her cheeks burned "I wanted to tell you first."

"I should have done that" Fangs whispered "no wonder Sweets said you'd understand."

_No wonder indeed._

"I do love you" she said. "It wasn't a lie our relationship - I promise."

He looked down sadly. He didn't want Toni to see the tears in his eyes. He had so hoped they wouldn't break up. He really loved her. It was true he liked guys but Toni was more than enough - right?

She gently kissed his cheek. "I'll see you around Fogarty" she said bravely "you're still my best friend."

Fangs watched as his now ex-girlfriend walked back up the hill. He didn't follow. He stood at the edge of Sugar Lake watching the waves buffeted by the wind. He let the tears fall.

Betty Cooper couldn't believe her eyes, but it was there in black and white. Right there on The Register's page, her mom had just sent her a link.

**_Sweet no longer the sticky reality on Jason Blossom's death._ **

Her hand shook as she went to call Cheryl, they might not be close. But she cared, she cared more than she'd like to admit for the fiery redhead. She had tears in her eyes as she pressed dial. And she waited as the phone rang and rang. Cheryl didn't answer and Betty didn't have the courage to try again.

She read the rest of the email and her stomach churned. Polly had taken the news so terribly she'd had to be committed. Betty wanted to rush home, but her parents would be furious, they'd never let her quit and come home. The youngest Cooper girl could only sit in silence in sadness and wept.

**_Authors Note : My lovely River Babes, first of all I'm sorry for another heart wrenching chapter. Second of before I forget the drawing, I've shared is mine. My Instagram and Tumblr are written on it. So please don't share without giving credit. #_ ** **_Riverdalelgbtdaily_ ** **_is celebrating Pride Month in Riverdale on Tumblr.  My drawing of Toni Topaz, is for her week that started officially Saturday and ends at at 11:59 tonight. If you'd like to see my other art from her week, check my Instagram and Tumblr. Cheryl's week is the last week of June._ **

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third I'm revelling the cover and name of the next book in the series on June 26th. 
> 
> Fourth, next weeks chapter begins to start playing with the events in the first few episodes of season one. Cheryl will be central to the plot again.  
> Also next weeks chapter marks the halfway mark in the story. There will be ten chapters in all so four more. The newest book will start season two. It won't include the summer road trip. I'll be writing that into a short story with likely three parts. 
> 
> The line - " Give up your sweet fantasyland. It's time to grow up and get wise come on now, open up your eyes." Are lyrics from Open Up Your Eyes. 
> 
> And yes I'm a fan of Kelsea Ballerini, Krissy hehe. I'm glad someone realised. 
> 
> See you next Wednesday. All my love - CB ♥️🍒


	15. Chapter Five: Disappear (taken from Chapter One : The River's Edge)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cheryl holds cheerleading try-outs and Toni realises some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday my River Babes! I'm back aren't you lucky, hehe. This chapter is now my longest to date. As chapters go this particular one, was hardest to write. I'll explain why if anyone is curious. I also found it extremely rewarding. I specifically told myself no Choni hints in this chapter. I failed. I'm okay with that and I bet y'all are too. Also I hope you'll love the cameos in this chapter...enjoy.

**_From - Chapter One : The River's Edge_ **

_ Cheryl   _ ❤️🍒 _ \+ Toni  _ 🐍💜 _ = _ _sensational_  
_"All alone, all alone_  
_And drowning in your past_  
_Take it back, take it back_  
_I still believe you can"_  
_Evanescence - Disappear_

 

The weeks flew by, another summer was all but lost for Cheryl. A lost - moment in time as she was holding her breath before a storm. She waited with trepidation, she told herself - for sophomore year.  It was a lie - in those moments when she cried herself into her pillow. 

July ended as August began - still there was no word.  He had disappeared from her life without a trace. She was completely lost - she shut the world out. She didn't even try to reach out anymore. Betty stopped calling but Josie refused to stop. Cheryl was grateful for that - she tried to open up a little. They got closer - but Cheryl was always guarded.

Joise didn't push - which helped, the eldest Blossom twin appreciated that. She even ventured out to share a milkshake with the only confident she truly had - now.

At first, Cheryl had wanted to have this closeness with Betty. It made no sense, her feelings. She was wildly sure, this was a one sided friendship. But with Josie it was better, the girl enjoyed their moments together.

Cheryl found Josie to be her only escape she enjoyed- her only life preserver in a sea of despair. But it couldn't save her - not completely.

Summer faded like the roses in the Blossom garden. Cheryl watched, a softness in her eyes born of sorrow. She felt the subtle changes of the seasons - the pull. She counted the stars and wished on every one. She wished Jason would come home.  Every moment she could she placed a rose on Jason's grave. They'd buried an empty casket on the grounds in their cemetery July 11th. Cheryl hadn't even tried to hide the tears and she'd let them fall. She'd nearly given herself a panic attack - throwing up later.

Her only solace was riding Blossom through their park and up Melody Hill. She'd sit astride and watch the sun sinking into mountains beyond. She'd feel hot tears on her cheeks and she'd wipe them away. This was truly a moment for summertime sadness, she'd muse - feeling her curls twisting in the wind. She'd shiver - but she wasn't cold.

Cheryl lost herself in the darkness of Thorn Hill, a ghost among the gothic horror of her waking life. She was nothing without Jason. She often snuck into his room and slept in his bed. She'd be scolded and beaten by her mother whenever she was caught. Still she'd slip in almost every night - pulling his covers tightly around her fragile frame. She'd cry into his pillow - wishing - he'd come find her.  How dare Polly for taking him away.  She'd never blame JJ.  It was always Polly who garnered her ire.

Toni Topaz was in a beautiful place called denial. She told herself every day in the mirror - forget Cheryl - you have a girlfriend - you can be happy.

It was necessary to remind herself daily - but it didn't really matter all the same. Her heart was beating for Cheryl and Cheryl alone. It was madness - to be in love with a memory. A childhood memory at that. Toni thought maybe she was going a little mad. 

She had to consciously put Cheryl from her mind - throughout the day -  especially after finding out the horrible truth.

Ruby and Toni had arrived at the Wyrm after a blissful ride back from Sugar Lake. They'd entered a hornets nest of nastiness coming through the door.

The pinkette didn't need to be Cheryl's friend to feel grief. She'd wanted to cry when she heard FP discussing the drowning of Jason Blossom. Ruby had looked at her quizzically, a question forming in her emerald eyes. Toni had made an excuse and ran out. She rode her bike up and passed Thorn Hill. She'd asked around enough to know where Cheryl lived. She didn't stop - she couldn't.

The intimidating rod iron fence blocked her view but her imagination drove her on. She imagined Cheryl crying and it made Toni sick. It drove her crazy that she couldn't do anything. Cheryl didn't even know her - wouldn't remember her.

Day after day she rode passed Thorn Hill - wanting to stop. She never did.

The town was alive with the gossip of Cheryl's brother's death.  Toni heard it enough at the Wyrm, at Pop's even in Greendale at Cerberus when she went with Ruby. Jason's drowning was accidental - everyone said so. Though she refused to let it go from her mind. How could she - when she was utterly obsessed?

It held a macabre fascination. She knew the story - the entire town knew.

Toni was sipping a soda at Cerberus when she heard a blonde girl discussing it in hushed tones. Ruby turned to look as the blonde, who's outfit remind Toni of Cheryl, who quickly spoke in hushed tones. She sat with two other girls at a booth near theirs. Toni felt a sick longing. A sick longing to join the three - she wanted to discuss it.

Ruby watched her girlfriend's eyes glued to the blonde. She attempted not to be jealous.

"They say," the blonde said conspiratorially "that Cheryl dropped a glove into Sweetwater River."

"On the Riverdale side or the Greendale side?" the darker skinned teen asked. 

The blonde shrugged.

"I don't know Roz" the blonde said simply. She glanced over toward Toni who quickly averted her eyes. "I know just as much as you do. Cheryl dropped her glove and Jason reached to get it - capsized the boat -  panicked and drowned."

"That seems a little too simple" Roz muttered.

Toni thought so too. She frowned - she suspected something more. Why else would FP seem so nervous?

As the summer slipped away - Toni had to forcefully - stop obsessing over Cheryl Blossom.

How much she must be hurting. How she just wanted to ride her bike to wherever she was - to comfort her. No she had to stop it. Cheryl didn't need her.

If Ruby noticed the change in moodiness she didn't comment. Maybe Toni hid it well she hoped so. Truly whenever she was with Ruby, she gave the redhead her complete attention. She lost herself in her green eyes and her lips. She lost herself in the new found world she'd entered.

The world of an openly bisexual girl, a girl who now had a girlfriend.

Sweet Pea never tired of teasing her and making kissy faces. It drove Toni crazy and amused Ruby.

She'd walk into the Wyrm holding Ruby's hand in plain sight. All the same maintaining her tough exterior - so paramount to the pinkette.

She never dreamed there could be a world in which she wouldn't be guarded. Ruby sometimes found Toni's toughness tiresome. She wished Toni would sometimes show her soft underbelly. That remained safely behind closed doors much to Ruby's frustration.

Toni only showed vulnerability - to her alone.

In public she was protective to the extreme - almost masculine. She was embracing her bisexuality with a passion. She took her job as Ruby's girlfriend seriously - as much as her heart would allow it. It shouldn't be a job - her mind whispered. 

As she watched Ruby from behind the bar most nights. She looked at her with lustful eyes a heightened desire burning inside. Ruby was the more experienced of the two - but it wasn't noticeable. Toni more than made up for it with enthusiasm and a willingness to experiment. She wasn't wasting time - or was she trying not to worry that her relationship was just physical. It wasn't just a distraction? Right a method of forgetting Cheryl?

It was only at night  when her head would hit the pillow, sleep eluding her. After long hours at the Wyrm, dates with Ruby, hanging out with Sweets and Fangs, or performing Serpent duties, she'd daydream about Cheryl Blossom. She'd lose herself in thoughts and wishes, she was hopeless and she knew it. It was only at night that Toni would grieve, at first light she'd shut her heart away.

As August melted away, Toni threw herself into her new relationship with passion. The girls couldn't keep their hands off one another.  A virgin Toni - wanted nothing more than to sate Ruby in every way. It was blind lust that drove Toni on - nothing more - she wanted to burn away her feelings for Cheryl. Her mind could be persuaded but her heart wasn't convinced.

Ruby was a nice distraction, Toni thought, but guilt was eating her up. Any doubt that she was bisexual was ebbing away - daily. She embraced her preference - men might be fun to play with - but only girls interested Toni completely. Everything about them enchanted her and she took many photos of Ruby that summer. She tried to capture the essence of sensuality but it escaped like a shadow. She loved everything about women - she'd been denying her happiness for so long. Even the torture of hiding it from her uncle - was better than nothing. She was constantly sneaking out - but only rarely did she end up at Ruby's godfather's trailer.

Most nights she'd take her bike up along Sweetwater River on - county route 20. Her destination was always the forest bordering the Blossom estate. She knew of Melody Hill and often climbed up to watch the stars. She was closer to Cheryl here - than almost anywhere. But still their paths didn't cross.

August disappeared like the waning moon, Toni knew the moment was approaching. She didn't want a long distance relationship. She had to break this off but she didn't want to hurt Ruby. She knew this relationship was just a brief fling. Her heart wasn't in it, which hurt because Ruby was clearly in love. The guilt ate her up and she tried to avoid Ruby, but it wasn't like with Fangs.

The  inevitable moment arrived the night Ruby announced she was leaving the following week. College classes would be starting - she had to get back to Oneonta.

She was tearful and Toni - attempted to be the caring girlfriend. Yet she couldn't be completely and the result was a fight.  Ruby had wanted to know if Toni would miss her. As Ruby pressed the issue - Toni refused to look her in the eyes.

Ruby stormed  off in tears and Toni hadn't gone after her. She'd sat there feeling overwhelmed and sick. She'd never been good with other expectations of her. She wanted to run after Ruby. She did have feelings, but she wasn't - Cheryl - and that was the problem.

Toni couldn't avoid Ruby, she wasn't Fangs. She found her on Wilder Bridge, her pink hair catching the light as her legs swung over the edge. She had her camera around her neck Ruby noticed. She gave her a sad smile before indicating she should sit. Ruby could see hopelessness and she felt her heart stop. She wanted to cry but she sat beside her girlfriend quietly. They sat as they watched Sweetwater River in the setting sun.

Toni was the one to break the silence.

"Ruby" her voice was thick with emotion as all her feelings bubbled up to the surface. "I - we - I."

The redhead reached out gently touching her wind blown hair. She didn't need to hear it. She knew.

"I am not sorry" she said softly.

Toni intertwined their fingers. "Neither am I."

"Can you tell me why?" Ruby asked.

Toni wondered if she could. "I do care for you," she began "I am so freaking attracted to you - but"

"You're not in love with me."

"True." Toni moaned "I tried to be. I just - I am so overwhelmed - I can't let go."

Ruby felt her tears begin to thread her cheeks. It had all been a beautiful dream - but a dream nonetheless.

Toni was like trying to catch rainbows in a bottle. She was the wind - the unspoken words - the current of Sweetwater River. Ruby watched as Toni took her camera from around her neck and snapped a photo. Toni was like that too Ruby thought, the capturing of a moment - but lost in real time.

She wondered if anyone would ever tame the wildness that made her a Serpent - so unique. So uniquely Toni - no not mine - her heart whispered. She'd tried - but though Toni was worth the fight. She wasn't worth the fight for Toni. She bit back a sob as she got up.

"You know" Toni said forlornly, "I wish I could give you my heart. Ruby - I love everything that you are" her voice wavered. "Your soft smile - the way the light catches in your hair. You're so kind, so giving, you take care of the Serpents with all you have. I wish I could just let you in."

Ruby nodded. I wish you could too Toni.

"But ---" her voice wobbled. "I gave my heart away - before I realised I had. I gave my heart away without a second thought. And Ruby I still don't want it back. I can't give you something that isn't mine to give."

Ruby's expression turned from sadness to shock.

"Who is it?" She asked - her heart breaking.

"It doesn't matter" the younger teen said. "That's not the point - her name, I mean. I thought I could forget. You made me -  Ruby for a while. It was amazing - but she's apart of me. I thought - I let her go.  Yet everything in me screams to be with her - at her side. I ache to be anything to her - even a friend."

Ruby gasped. Never had the Serpent spoken with such longing. She knew now it could never have been. She loved another, she loved someone - like I love her.

"I am sorry" she said softly, a tear dripping down her chocolate cheek. "I didn't mean to make such a mess, Ruby." She hiccuped "you deserve an earth shattering love, I wish I could - but I can't be that."

There wasn't anything more to say. She left Toni sitting there and she wept. Yet she understood. And so Summer ended.

Cheryl entered Riverdale High as though in a dream. She remembered all too well - her first day of freshman year.

She'd walked in as though she owned the school which she did. Riverdale needed a queen and it was her duty - to be that. She'd walked in with Jason at her side - today she walked in alone. She stood at the entrance of the school with fire in her eyes as the door banged shut.

All eyes were on her - she didn't disappoint, her hips swung provocatively as her new cherry coloured pumps clicked with a finality born of pedigree. She was the Queen and she was ready for the adoration, she heard the whispers.  She knew the talk - she reveled in it. This is for you Jason.

She wore her red dress with black lace and half black veil - with pride. She wore it with all the finality of a sister grieving - death. The 'red widow of Riverdale High', she heard whispered. It was Kevin Keller who had spoken.  She gave him a perfunctory nod as she continued into the gym and let the door slam behind her.

Sophomore year had begun and Riverdale's HBIC was back.

After the usual first day announcements by Principle Weatherby, Cheryl tapping her foot impatiently. She was the phoenix rising from the ashes - she thought. This should've been her year - but without Jason - could she maintain control? She wasn't sure - but she'd try.

Finally, Principle Weatherby was finished. He glanced at her sadly before asking for a collective silence.

Cheryl felt tears pricking her eyes - she didn't even try to hide them. Her brother might still be alive somewhere - but he might as well be dead. She let her mind wander away - it was too painful to think of him now. Her thoughts now trying to lineate within her fractured mind.

She needed to survive.

Everyone might still be talking about the July 4th tragedy.  Yet the rumour mill didn't stop Cheryl knew. And there was now a new mystery in town. A mystery by the name of Veronica Lodge. Just the type of girl to take her metaphorical crown away.

She'd heard enough discussed over meals at Thorn Hill. She knew who Hiram Lodge was and that he was in prison. She even knew why and that his daughter Veronica was new money. She, Cheryl, was old money.  She wouldn't let this girl forget who was the Queen at Riverdale. But all the same, she mused - she could always use another handmaiden. She'd grown tired of the two she'd chosen. Perhaps it was time for a needed change?

She was determined to maintain her complete control.

Cheryl only had one true friend Josie and very limitedly Betty. She didn't even spend to much time with Josie for fear of developing feelings. She noticed this over the summer and it frightened the HBIC.

Thankfully Josie was the leader of the band the Pussycats. She was constantly busy - and that worked for Cheryl. She trusted Josie she could be completely counted on. She'd proved it while Betty had failed.

They'd met freshman year during the school musical, Chicago. She'd immediately been intrigued by the quick witted African American teen with the thousand watt smile. Maybe too intrigued. Which was why even now in her own mind - she kept her at arm's length. She'd been playing the part of Velma and she Roxie. So they'd spent a lot of time together and a friendship had blossomed. A real true friendship - a friendship Cheryl didn't want to fuck up.

She consciously refused to let anyone in- like Heather.  It was better to have an entourage instead of friends. All the same, she was still really angry with Betty. She felt abandoned, but she'd be loathe to admit it. Nor the other reasons for constantly belittling the youngest Cooper girl. She'd rather die. Her parents would see to it.

No she couldn't deal with any unneeded competition, not now. She'd make Veronica a member of her group of populars.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Weatherby motioned for her to get up. Her moment had arrived. She arose from the ashes and poised stood before the student body. She wet her lips - she showed no fear.

"Thank you for that moment of silence" she gave the students a smile. "Many of you were lucky enough to have known my brother personally. Each and everyone of you - meant the world to Jason. I loved my brother. He was and always will be my soulmate," she said with finality. "So I speak with the confidence only a twin could have - Jason wouldn't want us to spend the year mourning. Jason would want us to move on with our lives. Which is why I've asked the school board not to cancel the back-to-school semiformal. But rather to let us use it as a way to heal collectively. And celebrate my brother's too short life on this mortal coil. Thank you all."

Cheryls words were met with whispers and nods. Her voice had not waivered once but now she retreated into the girls locker room. She bit back a quiet sob. Oh JJ where are you? She didn't know and that terrified her more. She never felt more completely lost than the moment her light - disappeared.

It was much later - after she'd cried herself out - that she reentered the halls of the school. She wasn't questioned and that suited her fine. She'd since changed into a black top and red mini shirt. She felt herself - like she'd put her armour on again. She quickly fell back into her persona easily, finding Tina and Ginger during their lunch. It was an uneventful first fifteen minutes - almost ordinary - until she noticed the new girl. 

Yes an introduction had to be made -  immediately in fact.

She quickly walked over noticing that Archie Andrews had left the table. She stopped to watch him walk away. He was so ruggedly handsome and reminded her of Jason. She almost couldn't continue - she wanted to retreat to run. She was Riverdale royalty how would it look if she didn't welcome Veronica? She had an image to maintain here. So she schooled her features. It was all too easy to pretend, she'd quickly learned this survival. She marched up to the table, Kevin, Betty and Veronica occupied.

"Veronica Lodge, I'd heard whisperings. I am Cheryl Blossom, may I sit?" She asked by way of request. Even though it wasn't - it was a demand in a hiddenly sweet bequeath. "Betty would you mind?" Betty gave moved over immediately - she couldn't move fast enough. "So what are you three hens gossiping about? Archie's Efron-esque emergence from the chrysalis of puberty?" She husked teasily, showing just a little of her playful demeanour.

Betty looked at Cheryl with a pure nervousness, Cheryl sees it - smirking. Betty's eyes darting back and forth - indicating Cheryl needs to shut up. The HBIC just grins - she enjoys making Betty uncomfortable - but not too uncomfortable. She isn't one to give unfounded torture.  Deep down inside the lost little girl still weeps. Cheryl wishes someone would truly see her - fight for her, but she knows - she's unlovable. Still kindness prevails sometimes. Like now.

Veronica doesn't notice the exchange and Betty breathes a sigh of relief.  Veronica is happy to discuss extracurriculars.

"Cheerleading. You must. I'm a senior captain of the River Vixens." Cheryl says - seeing her chance and leans forward. She is smiling warmly and actually enjoying herself. She quickly moves her hair to her right shoulder flirtatiously. She's at ease - she feels almost content, her among Betty, Kevin and Veronica. She wonders if maybe they could all be friends -maybe?

She glances at Betty smiling more. She wishes she could just touch the sunshine of her hair.

Kevin gives Cheryl a quizzical look. "Is cheerleading still a thing?"

He's staring at her curiously as though he is releasing her internal monologue. Cheryl bristles, a blush rising on her cheeks. Now she doesn't feel so comfortable or free. She wants to be defensive - she scoffs as a coldness enters her voice and hurt in her eyes.  "Is being the gay best friend still a thing?"

Kevin blinks confused.

"Some people say it's retro, I say it's eternal and iconic" Cheryl finishes glaring at the son of the sheriff.  She's never trusted him - she knows she's jealous but doesn't care.

Veronica smiles nodding her head cordially. She immediately decides Betty must also join. And voices this sentiment delightedly. 

"Of course, anyone's welcome to try out," Cheryl says.

Betty nods letting her first hint of their old friendship and more into her eyes. She gives Cheryl a soft smile. Now she feels a shyness and is too nervous to speak.

Cheryl's brightness is forced, a hidden warning to Betty. All isn't forgotten or forgiven. As Betty remembers her indifference. The day she told Cheryl she was going away. They'd been at Pop's just as summer had begun.

Cheryl had definitely not shown Betty how hurt she felt. So what if the Cooper girl was abandoning her too.

"But Betty's already got so much on her plate right now and being a Vixen is kind of a full time thing" she chirped. "But open to all" she glanced at Veronica pointedly "follow me on Twitter and I'll do the same. My handle is @cherylbombshell." Her voice didn't quiver or show her hidden annoyance.

She refuses to look at Betty, her stomach is in knots. She gives a perfunctory nod and quickly turned on her heels and disappears. Quick entrance and quick exit - that's the Cheryl Bombshell way.

Across town, Toni decided to skip out of school early - what was the point?

She felt trapped within the walls of Southside High. Anything was better - than overthinking her feelings. So she climbed on her bike and headed for the open road. Everything in her was calling - demanding she run away. She wanted to keep going - drive across the country and never come back.

She drove passed Pop's, she didn't even deny where she was really going. She was headed for Riverdale High, why deny it anyway?

Toni's courage ebbed away when she pulled up to the school. She couldn't go in there obviously, it wasn't her school. So she waited outside leaning against a tree on the public side of the street.

Cheryl sat like royalty. She watched the new recruits and though she gave an air of absolute indifference. Her heart raced and her mind repeating - don't you dare you deviant.

She had the song Taki Taki playing - Betty and Veronica weren't bad. Cheryl decided Veronica especially she had a fire to her. Yet there was no way she could allow Betty. Her heart gave a little clench. She forced indifference - her presence that of an ice queen upon her throne.

"Hmm" she set slip from her ruby lips. "Ladies, where's the heat? Where's the sizzle?" She prided herself in making her criticism look professional instead of condescending. She was always especially hard on Betty during school. She had to be obviously, but there was no reason to alienate Veronica. Cheryl definitely thought she was Vixen material.

Veronica nodded thoughtfully, a cheeriness evident in her voice. She seemed to have more that she wanted to share, "you haven't seen our big finish yet."

Cheryl didn't want to seem interested, even though she definitely wanted to see more. She waved her hand with indifference. While she noticed Betty looked almost deflated, Veronica whispered something in her ear. She spun the blonde into her arms with self assurance. She gently touched her cheek with what Cheryl thought could only be the experience of a Manhattan girl. Veronica bleed confidence - prestige while she Cheryl was nothing but a shell - weakness. It was for the first time in many months that Cheryl felt her old uncertainty.

She felt her stomach burst with jealousy as Veronica captured Betty's perfect lips in a searing kiss. She wanted to run from the room. She wanted to burst into tears. She did none of those things, her breath catching uncomfortably on her tongue.

Cheryl Blossom knew what was expected of her. She was the Queen, the HBIC of Riverdale High. Instead she haughtily rolled her eyes with annoyance. As the girls drew apart, Betty looking almost drunk with surprise. A blush upon her perfect cheeks her lips now recognisably swollen.

Veronica drew back slowly looking into her eyes with all the power of a girl who owned her sexuality. Cheryl swallowed hard and forced her HBIC voice from the emotional emptiness of her soul.

"Check your sell-by date, ladies, faux lesbian kissing hasn't been taboo since 1994."

Veronica couldn't even hide her smile, an amusement evident in her eyes. Betty just looked away shyly.

"So let's see if you do better with the interview portion of our audition" Cheryl said. A need for chaos overtaking the redhead. A need to be back in control. What better way than putting herself back firmly on top. These plebeians needed to see I'm the one in power in control. Cheryl felt almost turned on - the prospect of control made her feel so excited.

"Betty, how's your sister doing?" The question meant to be knowledge building, couldn't hide the dangerous edge from her regard.

Betty felt ice chilling her blood. Her mind transporting her back to that fateful email. The infallible realisation of her sister's fragile psyche. All she could murmur was a feeble "fine she's fine and thank you for asking." Here among all her peers how could she say more. She felt tears pricking her eyes. It wasn't lost on  Cheryl who immediately turned her attention to Veronica.

"Veronica has Betty told you about her sister yet?"

The tenacity with which the brunette answered no, impressed Cheryl. She showed no fear.

"Go ahead" the senior cheerleader captain spoke "Betty, tell Veronica about your sister and my dear brother."

Betty sighed the truth of their relationship falling from her lips.

Cheryl scoffed, the lack of sympathy made her blood boil. "I wouldn't say just dated." Jason might have thought he hide the truth. But Cheryl suspected that Jason had meant to at least propose. Anger flashed in her eyes, it was all Polly's fault, it was she who had ripped Jason from her life.

Betty was still talking, she bravely indicated that it didn't end well.

"In fact, Jason's probably why your sister had a nervous breakdown" the redhead interjected. Her voice was completely business but her eyes held hurt. "And now lives in a group home, isn't it?"

Betty felt her voice thick with emotion, sadness creeping across her face.

"What do you have to say about it, Betty?" the now fiery redhead bit. It wasn't enough to know what her parents had to say. She wanted something like ice from those perfect lips.

She wanted to freeze the room, she wanted any excuse to attack - to destroy - every vistage of her feelings. "Go ahead, the floor is yours. Whatever you've been dying to spew about Jason and how he treated Polly, unleash it. Destroy me. Tear me a new one. Rip me to shreds. Annihilate me." Her voice was heated and her chest was heaving.

She watched as Betty bit back an emotional sob. She clenched her fists as Veronica watched entranced.

"Finally" Cheryl husked.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry" Betty articulated. Her face a mask of frustration, her eyes darkening with contempt.

The redhead stared Betty down. She crossed her arms tightened her grip protectively around herself. As she gave her secret crust her full attention.

Bettys voice trembled the only indication of her inner turmoil. "About what happened to Jason. I can't even imagine what you and your family must be going through."

Cheryl utter mask of indifference lifted for a moment. Her eyes cast downward a blush high on her cheeks. Veronica was mystified, she saw the hurt and pain, she knew it well. She saw it every morning in her own mirror. A truth she hid from everyone, displayed before her now.

"Right" the sophomore whispered. The word brushing across her tongue with a muted sadness. As her eyes swam with her unshed tears. She gulped before the mask of superiority fell back across her face.

It was as though it had never been Veronica realised. She startled as Cheryl was talking again. 

"Veronica, welcome to the River Vixens." Her voice holding a forced cheerfulness, she applauded herself for having. Even so she couldn't keep the calculated coldness razor sharp upon the blonde ears from her voice. "Betty, better luck next time" she finished.

Betty looked down in acceptance but Veronica stepped forward. Cheryl saw the challenge in her eyes.

"What why, because you couldn't bully Betty into being a bitch?"

"I need girls with fire on my squad." Cheryl said her voice laced with mockery.

"I know what you need Cheryl," the brunette stepped closer still, "because I know who you are." Her voice held confidence and antipathy.

As Cheryl meant to attack, Veronica's words continued.

"You would rather people fear than like you. So you traffic in terror and intimidation. You're rich so you've never been held accountable, but I'm living proof. The certainty that entitlement you wear on your head like a crown? It won't last. Eventually there will be a reckoning. Or maybe that reckoning is now. And maybe that reckoning is me. Betty and I come as a matching set. If you want one you take us both."

Cheryl felt a palpable fear as the brunette got closer. She felt tears swimming in her eyes again. Her breathing uneven as she tightened her resolve. Both girls staring each other down. Red and black, fearful and confidence, Cheryl and Veronica.

Betty attempted not to laugh. Veronica seemed to have turned the tables on the HBIC she noticed. Who was truly intimidating who.

"You wanted fire? Sorry Cheryl Bombshell my specialty is ice." Veronica finished a smirk tugging at her lips. She certainly didn't hate Cheryl, strongly disliked, yes but mostly because she saw a lot of her old self laid bare - right before her. Cheryl needed to be put in her place. And Veronica Lodge thought she was just the right girl to do it. To teach Cheryl this important life lesson.

As she stood over the sophomore seeing the hurt behind her chocolate eyes. She didn't waiver. The redhead inhaled sharply, tears almost falling, her breath unsteady, her lips quivering.

"Fine."

Veronica nodded and grabbed Betty's hand and pulled her from the room. She'd won. 

Toni watched as Cheryl Blossom rushed out of Riverdale High. She'd come out the side door, heading for her convertible. She watched worldly - she seemed really upset. Not for the first time did she want to rush over. She wouldn't - Cheryl didn't even know her anymore. So she watched sadly as Cheryl backed out of the parking lot.

The pinkette sighed - there was no point staying here.  She climbed back onto her bike and headed to the Wyrm.

Cheryl didn't forget the debacle at the cheer tryouts. She thought about while she had her hair done at the salon. She thought about it getting her nails done - for good measure. She over thought it while putting on her gown.  She fretted while her driver drove her to Riverdale High that night. She had lost her power - this would not do.

Cheryl started to form a plan as she waited to announce Josie and the Pussycats. She would invite the meddlesome Veronica, Betty and Archie to her after party at Thornhill. There she'd teach Veronica, who was queen and who ruled at this school.

As she stepped up onto the stage as though a royal upon a diaus. The students cheered, her loyal subjects. "As honorary chairperson de facto queen of tonight's semiformal, it's my great pleasure to introduce this evening's main entertainment. To know them is to be obsessed with them." She gave Josie a genuine smile "though they usually perform their own material, tonight they're making an exception." Josie returned it with a wave - blowing a kiss. Cheryl blushed and hoped it wasn't noticed. "They're debuting a cover of the song my parents claim they were listening to the night Jason and I were conceived. This one's for you JJ. I give you Josie and the Pussycats."

She gracefully left the stage as Josie, Melody and Val began to play 'All through the Night.'

Her heart pricked with sadness. She might have gotten her club membership back - her cell phone - her freedom. But at such a cost - the loss of herself.

She watched as couples began to dance, she wanted to sob. She remembered dancing with Heather in the halls of Pembroke. It was all so long ago - she couldn't even remember her voice.

Tina and Ginger appeared next to her. Cheryl felt their presence and she let her feelings go - again. She smirked and watched Betty dancing with Archie. She knew very well how Betty felt about the boy.  "Make sure those two turtledoves come to my after party. Veronica too. I'm in the mood for chaos." Tina and Ginger giggled and nodded.

Cheryl felt that familiar desire - it would be her laughing in the end. Who's really in control here?

It was 11:30 when the dance began to break up. Cheryl rushed home to prepare for her guests. They came streaming in after midnight with roudy delight. Reggie was already drunk which Cheryl turned up her nose too.

Thankfully her parents were gone for the night. Nana Rose was at Thistle House - so Cheryl was free and in the clear.

She welcomed the guests and exclaimed that parlor games would be beginning soon. She retreated to the kitchen to make herself a Cherry phosphate. Drink in hand, she walked into the den to stand in front of the fireplace. She made an impressive picture, her red gown hugging every curve, Betty thought - mutely.

"It's game time at Chez Blossom kiddies." Cheryl said delightedly. "We are going old school tonight. Seven minutes in heaven. Who wants to tryst in the closet of love first? My vote is "A" for Archie. Anyone care second it?" She watched Veronica and Betty looked at each other horror struck.

Cheryl wasn't wasting anytime. And neither was her loyal subjects. Reggie Mantle drunkenly seconded her request. As the redhead gave Betty and Veronica a signature smirk. Now who's in control.

"Alright gather round kids. Let's see who's riding the ginger stallion tonight."

She deftly and delicately turned the cherry soda bottle. It turned rapidly all eyes on it as it slowed, wobbled and stopped, its neck pointing at both Veronica and Betty.

Reggie snickered, his voice slurring from his quick drinking habits.

Oh this is too perfect - Cheryl thought. "It's clearly pointing to the new girl" She craved chaos and here it was her triumphant return to power. Her voice was full of real cheerfulness this time. She leaned forward, her long coppery locks falling around her shoulders. Veronica was going to learn now who was the Queen of Riverdale. "This is gonna be fun" she said mockingly.

Veronica saw right through her little game and immediately refused.

"That's up to you, but if you don't, house rules decree the hostess gets to take your turn." She wouldn't mind either - she'd always been fond of Archie.

Veronica gives Cheryl the most dangerous look. So maybe she does honestly hate her. Cheryl Blossom is the Anti-Christ. She grabs Archie giving a sympathetic look to Betty before shuts the door on the closet. 

Three minutes in and a tearful Betty runs from the room. Cheryl has won but she feels no joy. She didn't want to hurt Betty. It was Veronica who she aiming to crush, you're lying to yourself - Cheryl. You know why you keep torturing Betty - you like her. Shut up - Shut up - it's wrong - it's deviant.

When Veronica exits the closet four minutes later - she looks for Betty. She isn't anywhere to be found.

That's when Cheryl admits "she spiraled and fled. Between us she is a lot more high strung than she looks."

Veronica turns on her heels, but not before she mutters "you shady bitch."

Cheryl can't even pretend to be sympathetic as Veronica and Archie run after Betty. She just smirks and goes back to the kitchen. She's ready for something a little stronger, she thinks.

Later she'll be thankful, she did. When the phone rings and it's Sheriff Keller, she'll be in hysterics - feeling Josie holding her tightly. As the world ends around her -there is blood in the water. Something has gone horribly wrong.

Everything has changed again. As Jason's body is discovered. He never ran away the drowning is a lie. Cheryl realises she needs an alibi. It was no accidental death - Jason was shot - this is a murder. 

**_Here is an all new drawing from my tumblr and instagram. I'm sharing it for #pridemonthinriverdal._** 🌈 ** _I also have a playlist,that I use when writing this story. Please let me know, if you'd like to see it and I'll post it. Last week I explained we'd be playing with season 1 from this chapter onward. Obviously this chapter came from Chapter one : The Rivers Edge. And honestly, even though the length was longest to date. I still didn't accomplish my goal chapter wise. So y'all will either get another chapter this week, as a surprise. A long chapter next week or two chapters next week. I have to figure out my time and availability._**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not many of you will know I'm living with an autoimmune disorder called CRPS. It's a chronic pain disorder and I've been in a flare since last November. So the fact that I haven't missed an update on Wednesday yet, since I promised myself I wouldn't. That's an accomplishment, in itself. Especially since I'm constantly in pain and don't sleep. So we'll see what happens. I can tell you there will be Choni content coming soon, I've decide.  
> All my love! And I'll see you very soon. -CB ♥️🍒


	16. Chapter Six : Aquarius(taken from Chapter Two: A Touch of Evil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Toni finds Cheryl's Instagram and reactivates her Facebook. And Cheryl and Betty grow closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note : Hi My River Babes, I'm so grateful to be posting our newest instalment! Again it was a struggle with my pain disorder, but I couldn't let you down. A special thank you to @Erikleenislife and Its_real_for_us for you kind words of support.You want #Choni and I promise it's coming!!! I've begun to write the outline for how they'll find one another again. It's happening much sooner then I originally planed hehe. Also did I just give us Betty x Cheryl hints? ;)

_ Cheryl  _ ❤️🍒 _ \+ Toni  _ 🐍💜 _ = sensational _

_"I relinquish to your powers_  
_From your grasp, I just can't hide_  
_I missed the danger I had to conquer_  
_You made me feel alive_  
_They say I have to be aware_  
_That one day you won't let me go_  
_I'll drown, you'll take me down"_  
_Within Temptation - Aquarius_

The town was abuzz with the news, the eldest Blossom twin only told half the story. Whether without her knowing, the truth of what really happened to Jason. It hardly mattered anymore; now that Cheryl's words were suddenly called into question.

Everywhere Toni went  Monday - she heard the horrible truth. That Cheryl's brother had been shot. Had he committed suicide, Toni worried.

She'd been in the halls of Southside and wanted nothing more than to walk out. She was sick with an overwhelming dreadful pain. She could do nothing. She'd heard the gossip and it shattered her heart like ice. All her thoughts were of -  _Cheryl_. Not that the copper haired redhead - wasn't always on her mind.

Still all the same there was no definitive news - beyond gossip.

As the week progressed the whispers of a quote on quote 'conspiracy' and a cover up would be all over. The loudest voice being Alice Cooper's - hers wasn't a silent one. As her words were splashed across the headlines of The Register.

She had no respect, Cheryl thought.  The only Blossom heiress now used newspaper for kindling. As salty tears cascaded down her face.  

Hurricane Cheryl, daily a mask of fury and vengeance, parted the sea of students like Moses did the Red Sea.

Her pumps clicking down the halls of Riverdale with a finality born of pure rage. All she could think of was her brother - _yes it was very definitely murder. He'd never commit suicide. How dare anyone question her brother's happiness. He'd never abandon her like that. Never._

Now she stood beside Principal Weatherbee and the Sheriff, her arms crossed in self protection. She listened as Jason's death was broadcast to the greater student body. It was a shock that seemed to seep deep into her bones. She shivered, her lips quivering - she was a mess.

Yet she wouldn't let anyone see her hurt. She would never - never -  appear weak. After all, she was still the senior captain of the River Vixens. A job she took seriously and held in the highest regard. Now more than ever - at the start of a new season. The upcoming pep rally was fast approaching, the kick off to the Bulldogs football season. She shivered again. Her mind could only think - _Jason_. Even in her mind - her voice - reciting his name - her only means of survival was wobbly and full of hurt.

It simply was too much. Cheryl felt impatience overtake her forced indifference. She took no time in pushing the Sheriff off the mic. What she needed to say was more important. It was all over town, the story. Her subjects didn't need to hear this again. She didn't need to hear it. Rather the seriousness of her family feelings and her own - this needed to be said.

In an almost calm impartiality, she briskly said  "And may I interject? Neither I nor my parents will rest until Jason's death is avenged. And his coldhearted killer is walking the Green Mile to sit in old Sparky and fry. I, for one, have my suspicions. #RiverdaleStrong" she said. As she let her finger off the button. 

The Sheriff, huffed saying "Let's not let Jason down." As he gave Cheryl a sad look and shake of his head. As she retreated from the room and the horrible truth with a bang. It echoed down the corridors like a thunder clap. 

Toni was in study hall only half listening to Skillet ' ** _Falling Inside the Black_**.' Her Skull Candy ear bud headphones, a sensible unassuming black. It was a rainy autumn afternoon, cold and dank, Toni mused. She was shivering as Southside didn't have adequate heating. Just another reason she was constantly wearing flannel.

She pulled her two sizes too big -  red and black shirt tightly around herself. It was getting rather cavernous since she was losing weight. She hadn't been eating enough. As a result of having no income. She'd had to give her uncle her last two paychecks from the Wyrm. She'd also taken a beating and had bruises. It hurt so much to breath, but she hid the hurt.

It was her rotten luck he'd found out about Ruby. She was single and he still figured out she'd had a girlfriend. So he punished her by taking her money and beating sense into her. If Fangs and Sweet Pea ever realised the truth, they'd be furious. She couldn't deal with them doing something thoughtless and landing in juvenile detention. So she hide the truth under her clothing.

So consequently, Toni - unable to buy groceries was now going hungry. Even with the lingering claws of hunger tightening around her belly. She couldn't keep her mind on her problems. It was on Cheryl. Even with the feeling of such pain, breathing she was worrying about - _Cheryl._

She watched as the rain dripped from the now yellowing turning leaves. It slid down the windows like Cheryl's tears upon her porcelain skin Toni thought.

_How could someone I barely knew so completely take over my life?_

Since everything in nature made her daydream of the Blossom teen. Toni returned to her phone. She was scrolling through her Instagram feed even though she wasn't much for social media. Though Instagram, which she used strictly for her photography, was the exception. She wondered again if she should reactivate her Facebook.

Toni had always shown her tough exterior to the world. It had only been recently - since summer. Now a Serpent, she began showing a slight vulnerability. She wasn't worried anyone would take her phone or prize winning camera. Her new phone. But Toni Topaz wasn't a risk taker either. She never took her phone out in the halls. It was then only during study hall she'd use the internet.  A Wifi she hacked from the fast food restaurant that neighbored their school. As lunch was Serpent business anyway.

Her back to the wall and her eyes scanning the room, she waved to Fangs as he came in. He waved back and sat down. He turned to face her a goofy grin utterly contagious.  Thankfully the awkwardness was beginning to dissipate.  They talked laughing for a bit, but the conversation eventually turned to Jason.

"Hey, Tiny" Fangs said in a more serious tone.

The pinkette made a face at the nickname rolling her eyes.

"Have you heard the news?"

"You mean about Jason Blossom?" she muttered.  Jason's death was all that anyone was talking about today.

Fangs nodded leaning closer.  "FP's calling another emergency meeting. I don't think we'd be invited though. He's gotta be afraid we're going to be blamed."

Toni felt a chill remembering the day she'd seen Jason at the Wyrm. He had spoken to Jason about helping with something for money. She knew the only way to make quick money was selling drugs. That couldn't be right? He refuses to let us sell anything. Well no more than marijuana and dime bags - but you don't make enough off them.

Fangs was still talking but Toni wasn't listening. She'd unconsciously began looking for Jason Blossom on Instagram. She'd now effectively checked out of the conversation.

She found floods of photos - tagging the co-captain of the football team. It was almost macabre, she thought. You know to be so interested in a dead boy, she mused. _But you're not just interested in Jason - stupid -_ her mind mocked.  Though she really did care about Jason. Thinking of him dying made her nauseous. She remembered her own parents' death. He was an extension of Cheryl too and the pinkette could remember his kindness.

It was Cheryl's reactions she was trying so feverishly find. Instagram was her only connection to the now sole Blossom twin.

"Earth to Topaz?!" he said curiously. _What was Toni doing with such concentration on her phone?_

The Serpent found it then #RiverdaleStrong. Jason in his football jersey in a framed photo, it made her stomach twist. It had been posted that day from @cherylbomshell. She clicked on the name and up came Cheryl's Instagram, full of photos of cheerleading, horseback riding, baked goods and archery.

Shrugging Fangs gave up and went to sit with Sweet Pea.

Toni saw a smiling Cheryl beside her brother. A photo of Cheryl with Jason and their friends at a pool party. It was probably the twins birthday because in the forefront there was a cake. Cheryl had her arm around a pretty girl with olive skin and chestnut hair with green eyes. Toni felt insanely jealous wanting nothing more than to be this girl.

She saw other photos too. Here was one of Cheryl's horses called  #Blossom. Cheryl and a blonde girl sharing milkshakes at Pop's. A photo tagged #Josieandthepussycats at a free concert on the Northside. She saw Cheryl in a red coat poised to let loose an arrow at her target. She saw photos of the Blossoms estate and Cheryl beside an elderly woman. She remembered. She saw photos of vacations in the Swiss Alps and Cheryl in a bikini on a beach beside Jason. She saw her in a ball gown,  Jason's arm around her waist the truest smile on her lips.

It was like Cheryl's entire life was there - Toni blushed. She knew what she was doing could be described as stalking. Her cheeks burned from embarrassment as she scrolled through Cheryl's photos. But always returning to the one from earlier that day. Jason smiling in his football jersey tug at her heart. _It couldn't hurt to like it? Cheryl's photos were public and it was a public post._

She bit her lip. Not for the first time wishing Instagram had sad faces like Facebook. Letting out a sigh of frustration - she clicked like on the photo. Then the pinkette turned off Instagram as butterflies exploded in her belly. She didn't follow her but she logged into Facebook.

Cheryl looked up angrily at Tina and Ginger - _what fuck right did they have? How dare they  question her story about Jason!_

She flipped her copper curls behind her shoulder with an indifferent snort. "Are you living mannequins suggesting I had something to do with my brother's death?" Her eyes might have held unshed tears as she snapped her blue gloves on. Yet her voice razor sharp and condescending. "I'll tell you what I told them." She said with a venom dripping from her tongue "which is that Jason did fall into the water. We both did. I made it to shore, he didn't. Maybe he made it to the other side of the river and someone shot him there. Who knows?" Her voice had a finality to it. Thankfully Tina and Ginger backed down, Cheryl thought pleased.

_Sometimes it's better to be feared._

It was then she noticed her science teacher had entered the room, Cheryl had to admit it. Maybe his presence had been the reason inquisition stopped.  Though the whispers and looks from her classmates continued, Cheryl felt ready to scream.

Today they'd be dissecting frogs and Cheryl wanted no part of it.

Yet she heard Archie Andrews voice clearly as he said - he wanted to be her partner. She looked up trying not to be interested. She liked Archie - she admired him. She might even find him attractive, but she didn't want to make any small talk.  So as the redheaded boy slid into a seat beside her trying to smile bravely. It just came across as pathetic to Cheryl.

"Cheryl," he gulped "we haven't really talked since the summer."

_Is he trying to be kind and supportive?_

"I'd hardly say we talked Archie." She said. Her voice wobbling a little, the only indication this conversation unhinged her. "A few milkshakes does not a friendship make. Plus I conveniently missed all those calls and texts this summer."

"Still" Archie continued - his voice gentle "I just wanna say I'm really sorry about your brother."

"Jason was the best," she said. Her voice trembling.

"If I can do anything to help."

"That's sweet Archie, but unless you were at Sweetwater River and know who shot Jason..." she continued, "I don't see how you can." All the same she appreciated his words - _at least he unlike Betty was trying._

_Maybe talking about Jason with Archie isn't too upsetting. Maybe it could be comforting._

Yet as Archie asked "do, uh ---- do you know if the police have any leads?"

This became too much for Queen B - HBIC- Cheryl. The coldness was evident in her voice.  She gave him a withering look. "What? No you ghoul." He looked surprised by her choice of words, but didn't comment. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat saying "but it's only a matter of time. And my twintuition is telling me it's someone we all know."  She looked around the room thoughtfully. Her eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

Archie shifted uncomfortably, it was rare to see Cheryl so openly vulnerable. He wasn't sure how to react. Instead he looked at the frog who now lay on his back - cold and lifeless.

As Cheryl took a deep breath her HBIC persona clicked back into place.

"I'm not so good at science" Archie was saying "but I can take point on this ---if it's too weird for you.."

"Weird why?" Cheryl said with calm indifference. "Oh you mean because my brother is being dissected with a blade? Just like this one," she held up the scalpel. The one she'd now pulled from its wrapper with a zing.

"Possibly at this very moment? Don't worry, I'm fine." She said fully knowing Tina and Ginger were watching. "In fact, I'm amazing." she said. As raising her voice for dramatic effect she plunged the blade deep into the frog. She quickly dragged the scalpel blade back splitting his body open. As Tina and Ginger gasped and Cheryl gave them a calculating glare.

So ended their conversation. Which was just what Cheryl really wanted - _wasn't it._

It wasn't until much later at cheer practice - Cheryl was feeling more herself. She paced inspecting her Vixens -  like the queen at court. As L.E.T.S.G.O was playing over the speakers - she sighed and cut the music. "Stand down Vixens. And listen up."

She wasn't going to let their lack of dazzle ruin her rally. The only thing she did have any control of at the moment. It was bad enough it might rain, as it was today and been torrentially - like the world was crying with her.

She certainly wasn't willing - to let anything else disrupt her vision. Her voice carried clearly in the gym  "The weather is predicting a downpour for the night of the rally. But already you're raining on my parade." She waved her hand airily as she scrutinized the Vixens with her death stare. 

Betty felt the urge to laugh - but wisely hid her smile behind her hand.  Cheryl was talking about raining on her parade and it was actually raining. Normally she wouldn't have been amused but she'd hardly slept in days. She'd been depressed over Archie and the dance. She tried to focus as now Cheryl was looking directly at her.

"Now with Jason still present in our collective consciousness. All eyes will be on me." Cheryl said dramatically - giving Betty the evil eye. "Will this beautiful exotic hothouse flower drown under the town scrutiny? Or be swamped by her emotions? The answer ladies is no and no. That being said I need star power. I need the Pussycats."

Betty was thankful when Cheryl disappeared to call Josie. That is until Veronica approached her. Then she wished Cheryl would burst back in and stop Veronica. She had tears in her eyes and lump in her throat. So it was true Veronica had kissed Archie.

Cheryl hadn't needed to convince Josie. Her best friend had been only too excited to agree. The head cheerleader wasn't sure if Josie was pitying her, but this was a win regardless.

As she came back into the gym, she saw Veronica in a heated argument with Betty. Her pulse quickened and she felt anger boiling up. She immediately had no hesitation inserting herself into their conversation.  Betty might be difficult for Cheryl to deal with but she was her friend. At least Cheryl believed that. _I want to be her friend._

As she approached. Betty looked at Cheryl gratefully and Cheryl shot her a reassuring look.

"The Pussycats are in" she said cheerfully. "Oh, sorry ladies" she chirped. She wasn't really - especially seeing how upset Betty had become. "Am I interrupting?"

As Veronica made to interrupt - Betty raised her voice  "no you're not. Actually, I was about to come find you, Cheryl" Her voice was clipped and laced with unsaid emotions.

Cheryl recognized it all too well. She smiled sympathetically again. Her mind turned to their fledgling friendship, her feelings - her attraction. Her body visibly stiffened. The moments they'd had when Jason had been with Polly. In their lost summer after - _Heather._ She and Betty had hung out constantly, Betty had been a good friend. She felt her heart warm again. She knew she shouldn't have treated Betty so terribly. She'd pushed her away - abandoning their connection Freshman year. _It  isn't her fault how I felt - feel._

Veronica noticed the shift of indifference turned into caring though it was gone so fast. Maybe she'd imagined it.

"I have a gift certificate for her and hers mani pedis and blowouts" Betty continued.

Veronica looked shocked and Cheryl looked intrigued. _Is she inviting me to hang out?_

"You wouldn't want to come with me?"

Veronica looked at Betty hurt evident in her eyes. "Don't do this...."

"Butt out, closet monster. You have forfeited your right to take the high and mighty road" Cheryl said irritation in her voice. "As pour moi, Betty but of course I never say no to a pedi. And I was just about to suggest the same thing." She looked at Veronica a smug smile on her lips as she took Betty's hand.

She felt her heart give a soft flutter as she schooled her blush.

"Can I steal her for a second?" She didn't wait for a reply. As gently she lead the blonde away. "And Betty" she said kindly. "Maybe we can talk about you taking a bigger role in the rally this weekend."

Veronica huffed she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Toni noticed that Cheryl had posted two new photos on her Instagram. She'd quickly checked again on her five minute break. She recognised the blonde from Cheryl's plethora of photos on Instagram. 

It was crazy how effortlessly beautiful she looked. Even in a time of tragedy, the Serpent acknowledged. She looked happy, generally, but the pinkette saw the truth in her chocolate eyes. Her heart clenched painfully. It was the one photo that Cheryl tagged the blonde teen as  Betty Cooper, that made her heart shatter. Cheryl had her arms around Betty, her eyes closed, a smile on her lips. They were at a salon downtown, it said. It wasn't far actually - Toni felt nervous thinking. She wished she could just accidentally bump into the redhead. But Cheryl didn't need her. _She has Betty._

Cheryl admitted it. She had a wonderful time with Betty. They'd talked at length about everything. Betty had explained - she didn't know how to comfort her - but still wanted a chance to try. Cheryl had almost said something cruel. _How dare Betty think I need to be taken care of?_

Betty squeezed her hand reassuringly. Cheryl then blushed - the old innocence of youth appearing like a blessed wind over the Sahari. Long since forgotten -  as though locked within the spooky house of Thorn Hill. 

It wasn't long before Cheryl was giving - Betty a bigger role in the rally. As she received a shy smile from the blonde. This intense friendship was dangerous - _if mumsy - knew._ Cheryl felt terrible - she wanted it. She wanted this intensity so badly.

They went to Pop's for milkshakes. Betty ordered her a strawberry without a second thought.

"Cheryl" Betty said hesitantly "I really am sorry about Jason."

The redhead looked down a lone tear evident on her cheek. Betty reached out and brushed it away. They were alone now as the neon lights had lit outside. It was dark and the diner rush had ended. The youngest Cooper girl slowly got up, a nervous clench in her stomach. _What am I doing?_

As she slid into Cheryl's side of the booth and embraced the taller girl. Cheryl stiffened with surprise and wanted to push Betty away. She was terrified, no one hugged her ---- but Jason. She might at times be affectionate like earlier in their photos. But never in such an intimate way like this as her body craved such innocent kindness.

Cheryl wasn't a bad person, Betty knew. She was just reckless with her own emotions and thoughtless of others feelings. She felt Cheryl stiffen in her arms as she sighed almost sadly. Another memory washing back to her -  like the ocean upon the beach.

Jason and Heather talked often, sometimes even in front of Polly. She'd heard it then - through her sister. She knows  the truth - _Cheryl's mom is abusive_.  It made her sick, but it didn't excuse Cheryl's loose cannon behavior. She could be absolutely cruel. It wasn't easy to be friends with Cheryl Blossom.

As Cheryl sobbed, Betty held her tightly. She was in disbelief - HBIC Cheryl Bloomshell so open in front of her?  Though she supposed losing her best friend could do that. She rubbed soothing circles on the redheads back. As her mind drifted away.

She remembered things - now - things she tried to forget. Had blocked behind an impossible locked door. _No it wasn't Polly. Nor Cheryl's jealousy and control of Jason._ Those were two reasons - but not the big reason. Not the reason they couldn't seem to be friends.

They'd been close - once -  after Heather disappeared mysteriously.

She thought about the afternoon movies, sharing milkshakes like they were now, the playful way Cheryl would smile.

The picnics on Melody Hill - stargazing, the accidental hand touch that made Betty blush. She knew she'd always found Cheryl rather attractive. Her attention made her excited especially how the beautiful girl hung on her every word. Her eyes lighting up with delight.

They'd often baked together at Thistle House, never her house. Cheryl was magical in the kitchen and would spoon the icing up to Betty's lips. She always had a mischievous smirk. Then she'd pull it away and get it on her nose laughing. It was moments like these  - that Betty saw the real Cheryl Blossom. She'd honestly thought they might be friends - _best friends? More than friends?_

_Don't be stupid - someone like Cheryl wouldn't be interested in you. And you don't like girls anyway. And Cheryl dating girls - Yeah Right!_

As Cheryl snuggled closer, Betty lost herself. Remembering then a certain movie once and their hands brushing. Cheryl had pulled away as though burned. She'd pulled her arms tightly against her body to avoid touching Betty the rest of the night. It made the blonde feel repugnant - she'd felt embarrassed.. She'd only wanted some of the popcorn.

Whatever it was with Cheryl was short lived. Their friendship had died as quickly as it had begun. Like an annual flower will at the end of summer. As quickly as it started it ended, Cheryl flipped a switch after the Titanic episode.

This particular night at Thorn Hill, Jason had invited her and Polly over for a movie.  The twins and Betty were starting their Freshman year in a few days. Betty assumed they'd be best friends when school began - but she was wrong.

That night to celebrate the end of summer he'd gotten a projector  and they watched Titanic in the pool. Polly and Jason began making out almost immediately. A lonely Cheryl had been sitting on a deck chair. Betty had gone to sit beside her. She'd squeezed her hand gently, trying to give her some support. The girls had ended up snuggling for warmth - without a proper blanket. Their hands constantly brushing as Cheryl constantly tried to cover them with a towel.

Then Penelope had appeared, Cheryl had fallen off the deck chair. As her mother hissed at her. She'd landed hard on her side and Betty had tried to help her up. She batted her hand away, a frightened look upon her face.

Penelope quickly and forcefully dragged her back into the house. She heard a lot of yelling and Jason had detangled himself from Polly. He'd gone running in almost slipping on the pool deck. Cheryl hadn't come back out. And the night had ended suddenly.

Betty didn't hear anything from Cheryl for the rest of the week. Then school started and Cheryl had become the HBIC everyone knew. Betty had Archie, well she had him then, she sniffed sadly. She'd even tried to include Cheryl in their time. But the fiery redhead wanted nothing to do with her.

And so everything changed.

"I'm sorry Betty" Cheryl whispered. "I'm sorry I've been such a witchy-witch to you."

Betty Cooper didn't know what to say. So she said nothing.

The week flew by - Cheryl tried to be nicer, her biting words tamed, at least for Betty.

Even so jealousy worried the redhead - fear that Veronica would swoop back in and whisk her away. She was beyond frustrated too - Betty Cooper shouldn't have such power. She hated herself for how vulnerable she had been at Pop's. She hated how Betty made her feel.

She thought what she had with Heather was special? But then why had this attraction began? When Heather was gone? _I'm not gay - Heather was special. I am straight_ \- she kept telling herself.

Cheryl Blossom wasn't weak. She'd never admit how lonely she felt. She'd never lower herself and seek help. So why had she cried in Betty's arms?

She watched as Betty did her high kick perfectly, she frowned. _I am not gay I'm straight._

She fought the desire to pick on her. She'd never been this way with Heather. She'd never teased or tormented her but Betty - she couldn't stop it.

She sighed turning away and directing her venom at Ginger. Who had stupidly ran into Veronica.

"What the hell, Vixens!" she spit. "Tomorrow is the rally and I am surrounded by incompetence - go again."

Josie smirked quickly covering it with her palm.  Cheryl's relentless attitude wasn't fooling her. She motioned to Val and Melody who sighed in unison and began to play - Sugar -for the seventh time.

Even Josie frowed - _Cheryl wasn't wrong - the Vixens certainly weren't bringing it. And they better or hurricane Blossom would decimate._

The night of the rally arrived - Cheryl was prepared. She'd made the girls stay late three nights after school. They'd gotten it- flawlessly - finally. She'd checked and rechecked the weather. As she drove Josie crazy with her comments about keeping their instruments dry. And now she'd just done her makeup multiple times and curled her coppery locks twice.

Cheryl pulled part of her hair up - now letting the rest to flow free. Smiling appreciatively as her uniform hugged her curves. She'd sent out a mass text earlier - ordering  the Vixens to wear white spandex - especially tonight. She didn't need the girls catching cold. _What a mess._

It was already raining when she climbed into her red mustang and drove to the high school.

Betty waited with the other Vixens for the coach to finish his long winded speech. He prattled on about the new starting lineup. How the team was guaranteed a victory now against SeaSide this year, Betty dozed - football didn't interest her. She was still only half listening as their principal began his speech, this is endless.

At least Weatherbee would be introducing the mayor of Riverdale. _Mayor McCoy, also happens to be Josie's mom,_ Betty remembered. She twisted a lock of her hair nervously, the rally was about to begin.

Cheryl paced impatiently, she was doing a good job at pretending she wasn't nervous, Josie thought. She wanted to reassure her so she gave a disarming smile, Cheryl nodded. _Wow she must really be nervous._

At last Weatherbee had exhausted his words as well and introduced Sierra McCoy. She was all smiles as she waved happily to the cheering students, parents and alumni of Riverdale.

"It is heartening to see so many of you here even in weather like this. But a lack of heart and school spirit has never been the Riverdale way. Tonight's pep rally isn't like any other we've had in the past. And we shouldn't pretend it is" Mayor McCoy said. She heard the collective hush as it fell over the crowd who once before had been cheering. "Which is why I would like to dedicate this evening to the memory of one of our brightests, Jason Blossom."

Cheryl felt her tears begin to rush down her cheeks in earnest. She fought to control her emotions and the lump that was forming. She hoped everyone mistook her tears for the rain.

"We're with him tonight. Now please, join me in welcoming to the field our very own River Vixens led by Jason's sister -  senior captain Cheryl Blossom."

Cheryl tried to smile - _keep it together - keep it together. This is for you JJ._ She swallowed hard and waved to the crowd from her place beside the stage. She flipped her hair confidently and bravely smiling. As she packed away - closed off her feelings and built up her guard. She'd practiced this so well - she even fooled herself. _Almost._

The mayor was still talking, Cheryl knew - but she heard nothing. It was like she was struck deaf.

Then she saw Josie give her the queue and the rally began.

Snap, kick, turn - Cheryl was on fire, the girls lifted her perfectly.

Betty snapped her hips perfectly, waving her pom-poms with what she felt was perfection.

As Cheryl was carried forward - front and center of the Vixens. As she was blowing a flirty kisses to the audience with cheers of approval.

As the processional began, Cheryl Blossom was in front. As she turned to the right gracefully beaming the girl behind went left effortlessly. As they all bent down, their backs facing one another - Betty was revealed.  Now feeling her stomach burst with nervousness as she'd been given Veronica's part. She crossed her arms in front of herself and swung her hips provocatively as she walked down the line alone.

Turn. Spin one arm in the air, Betty wasn't sure where her confidence was coming from. As she did a perfect bend to snap from the ground -upward. As the girls gathered around her again and she led them in the next step. _Why had Cheryl let - she Betty take on star position tonight?_

She quickly turned and stepped right as Cheryl walked back into the middle blowing more kisses. She shot Betty a gorgeous smile as the attention reverted back to her.

As the song ended Cheryl walked onto the stage to give Josie a big hug. Thankfully her hearing had returned - everything had been perfect. She looked out at the cheering crowd with a mix of emotions. She schooled her features quickly. As the thought of Jason made her want to sob again.

As the coach announced the Bulldogs - Cheryl clapped beside Josie, she wished Jason could see how much he was missed. They came running - crashing through the banner - blue and gold led by Archie Andrews.

The rain was coming down harder, Cheryl could barely see - but what she did made her want to faint. She was going crazy - she was losing her mind - the sound of the rain - and the cheering people fading away again. All she could hear was a rushing in her ears. Now that sparks blinking behind her eyes, images blurring her reality all made her want to throw up. _What is happening?_

Suddenly, Archie wasn't Archie anymore. Her brother was leading the charge - he smiled at her gallantly as he rushed passed - as though the hounds of hell were at his back.

_When had she dropped her mic_ \- it was falling. Her hands were now empty. _When had she begun to move?  When had her tears completely blinded her?_

She only realised her movement when with a graceful leap she was airborne. Her mind hadn't caught up with her legs  but she landed gracefully on the grass beside the stage. Then she was running - the rain blurring her vision. Her tears burning her eyes. She was running up the field toward the high school. She couldn't breath - she couldn't think - her heart was completely broken.

Cheryl skidded into the locker room, collapsing on the bench - her voice bouncing off the walls. She was crying so hard she didn't realise she wasn't alone. She was suddenly  enveloped in a hug between Veronica and Betty, their soothing words - pulling her back to reality.

"Cheryl" Veronica whispered to the crying girl "Cheryl what is it? What happened?"

_Don't you think I want to know? Where am I? Why are Betty and Veronica hugging me?_

"Jason" was all she could say.

Betty gave Veronica a frustrated look, obviously Cheryl was upset over her brother.

"He's gone" Cheryl gasped.

"I know. I know he is" Veronica said softly.

"No ------but you don't. You don't understand" the sobbing redhead moaned. "He was supposed to come back."

Betty looked at Veronica as she mouthed "come back?"

"I am alone."

"You're not though" Betty stroked the teen's cheek gently "I am - we're ----- here."

Veronica nodded.

Both girls tightened their hug on their captain, soothing her as she wept.

Betty and Veronica didn't need to exchange words sitting there - they both silently agreed to put aside their feelings. Life was precious enough and things could always be worse, Cheryl was the example.

They all sat in the locker room until Cheryl untangled herself. Struggling to her feet. She knew she couldn't say more. She gave the girls a small watery smile. She had to be strong - be brave. She'd already shown them too much -  said too much. She let the door bang shut behind her. She had to do better - she'd be in trouble when she got home. _Blossoms aren't weak - you're weak Cheryl._

Her mother would probably beat her.

And she did.

On Monday, Cheryl hid the worst of her bruises under a designer top and mini skirt. She hid the rest under makeup. Thankfully she'd applied ice quickly and her mother had been erratic. The bruises on her arms barely showed anymore.

She'd planned - she was prepared - but she was wrong. She hadn't prepared for what happened in science.

"You're here for me, aren't you? Because of the autopsy?" She said her voice wobbling. She'd been working with Veronica - after the rally she'd wanted to thank the girls. She stood there tall her eyes showed only fear and hurt.

"We don't need to do this in front of your classmates Cheryl," her principal said calmly.

Here it was the world crashing down on her, it was inevitable. She should have known - they'd figure it out. She tried to take a deep breath, but it hurt, her mom had probably bruised her ribs. She really loved to punch her in the chest. She hated Cheryl looking less than perfect,  no one would ever see a bruise on her chest. She'd never let anyone.

She wanted to scream.

"It's alright, Principal Weatherbee. They'll find out soon enough," she held her hands out in sublimation. Ready to be handcuffed and taken away. _It doesn't matter if it's all my fault that JJ is dead._

"Now, that won't be  necessary."

"But I'm guilty," Cheryl said tearfully.

And so Cheryl Blossom was pulled from class silent tears cascading down her cheeks. The word _guilty_ ringing loudly in her ears.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: So house keeping, hehe, as you know I've been so determined to update every Wednesday. And I've done so, but next Wednesday I'm going to Rhode Island for my sisters birthday and won't be back till July 8th. Therefor you'll be receiving a new chapter next week. However the week of July 3rd and likely the week of July 10th there won't be, an update. I'll try but it all depends on my time and my physical well-being. I don't want to be glued to my phone the entire vacation. And the 10th I'm going to see The Twins of Evil. Plus I've cracked my iPhone and now need to fix it. This has been an extremely exhausting week already, due to my bunny getting very sick and nearly dying. Thank God she's getting better now.  
> I'll be writing at the lake and drawing at my sisters. So you'll get good stuff promise when I'm back. Also next week is Cheryl Blossom week on Tumblr so check my Instagram, for #Choni.  
> I may surprise you with updates before, but the earliest, you'll see a new update is July 17th. You'll definitely have #Choni before the end of July. And since we're on the subject I'll be revelling the title and cover of book two, next Wednesday. And in August we start book 2 and lots of #Choni.  
> July 17 ——> Chapter 7  
> July 24 ——> Chapter 8  
> July 31 ——-> Chapter 9  
> August 6th ——-> Chapter 10
> 
> Baring and unforeseen circumstances, book two and season two will start August 20th. I love you all and can't give you all the content your craving. You all have been so patient hehe. And I've tried to stay as close to canon as possible. Oh and I'm still hanging onto some more big news. I'll share soon. 🌹🍃  
> And I'll see you very soon. xo - CB ♥️🍒


End file.
